Not so far away
by DragonFrost413
Summary: Hiccup and Jack have been dating online for about three years now. The two have never met, but when Jack moves, Hiccup finds out that they're closer than they think. Modern Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons AU. Contains Hijack with slight Meripunzel. Image By: tai-the-frost-viking.
1. Closer than you think

**Hey, this is my first story on this site and I'm pretty nervous.**

**Sorry if it sucks, I'm not the best writer in the world.**

**Warning: This is HiJack, FrostCup, Jaccup. boyXboy with slight girlXgirl in later chapters due to Meripunzel. Please don't read if you don't like that or simply don't like the pairing.**

**This story is pretty much dedicated to my girlfriend. Me and her met online so I thought "why not?" and decided to write this!**

**Also, the rating for now will be T...I may change it to M if you guys would like some smutty moments.**

**I'm not very good at writing those so...I don't know if I'll be able to.**

**-Nick**

* * *

"I just got off the plane now." Jack said, holding his phone against his ear with one hand and using the other to grip onto his bag.

_"Good, so will you have trouble unpacking?" _Tooth asked, on the other line.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure most of my stuff is already laid out around the apartment, I should be fine."

_"I still can't believe you're here." _She said, her voice sounding giddy and happy.

"I wanted to go to the best college I could." He said with a chuckle.

_"Does Hiccup know you moved?" _

Jack stepped onto the escalator, looking down at his converses, a blank expression on his face.

"No, he hasn't even told me where he lives yet, why should I tell him I moved?"

_"You guys are dating."_

Jack sighed and let go of his pack to rub his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"I know, I just wish he'd tell me more."

Jack had met Hiccup online three years ago, they met on accident when Jack sent him a friend request on Facebook. The two quickly became friends and soon started dating. Jack had never been in an online relationship, so he didn't know what to do. He didn't ask for much, he let Hiccup do what he wanted and he didn't dig for things, he was patient...But it was getting frustrating since the other boy wouldn't come out more about his location.

_ "He might be ashamed of where he lives."_

"I told him I lived in Burgess didn't I? That's not really the nicest and most fancy place to live." He heard Tooth giggle.

_"I guess you're right...But maybe he lives somewhere worse! Maybe somewhere like...Antarctica!"_

"Antarctica?" Jack asked, a smile forming on his lips.

_"Oh, you never know! Now tell me how close to being outside you are, I'm tired of waiting out here!" _

"I just got off the escalator, I'll be outside in a minute or so." He said, walking toward the sliding glass doors a ways ahead of him.

_"Good, I'm gonna head inside!"_She said, getting even more happy.

"Alright, see you the-" Before he could finish he was practically pushed over by Tooth.

He chuckled and hung up his phone before hugging her back.

"Well that was fast."

She laughed.

"Welcome to the big city!" She said.

"How does it feel to be in the States?"

"Weird." He said as they moved away from each other.

"That's normal." She said with another laugh.

Tooth looked just like her profile picture. She had blue, purple and green hair styled up with a long yellow lock of hair in the middle, giving her a strange, but cute punk look. Her skin was a pale shade and her eyes were a beautiful, almost pink color. Jack always thought she was beautiful, but when Hiccup came around he lost interest in pretty much everyone. Hiccup was his diamond in the rough.

"We better be off! You only have a few days to get situated before all the freshmen come along."

Jack nodded and they both walked outside.

Jack wasn't a freshmen, he was a Junior, he had started college back in Denmark, but he was transferred here. Tooth had helped him get into the rather...Expensive college. He thanked her for it each time they talked and now, as they walked toward her green Corvette he couldn't stop saying Thank You. She laughed and unlocked the car.

"You can stop thanking me Jack, I knew how much it meant to you, so I had to help you out. You're my friend."

"Yeah well not every friend gets another friend into college! And a good one at that." He said, getting in the car.

He placed his bag between his legs and turned to her as she got in the driver's seat.

"I just don't think I could ever repay you."

Tooth smiled and put her key in.

"First you can promise to leave Aster alone."

Jack groaned and flung his head back.

"Oh man, I forgot about him."

She laughed again and started to drive.

"I guessed you would've. We're gonna head to his Pub later today."

Jack rubbed his eyes with his palms.

"Cool, Sandy gonna be there?"

"I don't know, he's always busy, like me." She said with a laugh, making Jack laugh too.

"True. I know the guy helps kids, but sometimes I wonder if he ever gets a break."

Jack turned his head to look out the window, smile still on his face. He wanted to work with kids too. He loved kids. Back in Burgess he had a friend named Jamie, who was growing older and older before his eyes. He loved the kid like a brother and he was scared to tell him about leaving. Jamie was okay with it, shed a few tears, but was happy for Jack. He made Jack promise to come and visit, which Jack was happy to do. He was mature for a kid his age, unlike Jack who was childish and immature.

"I'm sure he does, he can't work all the time." Tooth said, knocking Jack out of his thoughts then looked down.

"North can be the same..."

North was a close friend of Tooth's, they had been friends since Tooth was little. He made toys for a living and was the reason Tooth wanted to be a dentist like her parents. Jack had never really talked to the guy nor seen him, but for how much Tooth liked him...Jack did too.

The drive lasted about an hour and soon they turned into the school.

"Now, dorms should be over there, but you're gonna be living in an apartment so I don't think it matters for you..." She said with a small giggle and pointed toward the left.

"The main school area is here." Then pointed to the front.

"The office won't be too hard to find, it's right through those front doors. Also there are more classes behind the school, so you might have to go outside for those." She said, as Jack looked around.

"And that's pretty much all you need to know. I'm sure you can figure out where the courtyard is and your classes." She said as she stopped at the entrance.

"You can get everything you need in the office." She started, unlocking the doors.

"I'll meet up with you later, right?"

Jack nodded and got out.

"I'll call you." He said, shutting the door.

She smiled, still happy about finally seeing him.

"Alright, see you later." She said, putting the car back in drive.

Jack gave her a nod, waved, then headed inside.

* * *

Hiccup sat in what was left of his room, his laptop on his lap. Everything he owned was in boxes and in his father's car. He was heading for college, he was a Freshmen and ready for his classes. He was a very bright boy and knew that he would do fine. He was excited and he couldn't wait to see his friends that would be there too, although he was surprised some of them got in.

Right now he was on his laptop, waiting for Jack to get on. He hadn't been on in a few hours and when he was his Internet kept going out. Hiccup wondered if he should have told Jack that he was heading off to college? Jack already went to college and they mostly talked a little during the day and a lot at night.

He wasn't sure what was going on with Jack, but he wouldn't question it. He didn't have any time to. He waited a few more minutes and when Jack wasn't back he sighed and closed his laptop.

He then stood up and walked toward his door, as he did his little black cat moved around his legs making soft meowing noises. Hiccup smiled down at the feline and picked it up.

"I wish I could take you with me,Toothless."

Toothless meowed, making Hiccup's smile turn sadder.

"I'm gonna miss you bud, but I'll come and visit. As soon as I get the money for an apartment you can come live with me."

He put Toothless down and walked out of the room, holding his laptop by his side. Toothless continued to intertwine himself through the boy's legs, but he didn't mind. Hiccup was used to Toothless tripping him on accident, now he figured out how to walk while the cat played.

Once Hiccup was down stairs he saw his father standing at the door.

"Are you ready?" He asked, fists on his hips.

Hiccup gave a nod and crouched down, pushing Toothless away. "Sorry bud, but you have to stay here. When I get the money I'll come and get you, I promise."

The black cat meowed again and rubbed himself along Hiccup's leg. Hiccup gave the cat one last pet and picked him up, placing him on the back of the couch in the living room.

"See you later, bud." He said, before him and his father walked out toward the car. Hiccup pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he sat in the passenger seat and stared at it.

_Maybe I'll text him..._

* * *

Jack puffed his cheeks out and looked around. He had just gotten back from the main office and was trying to memorize where his classes were. There were a lot of other students walking around, most of them around his age and a few younger. It made him feel less nervous to know he wasn't alone, but he was still new after all and he could do with seeing a friendly face. He really wished Tooth would've stayed with him.

He turned a corner and saw a hall that lead to the dorms. It was more of a long walk way, that was mostly windows. Maybe he'd explore down there sometime, maybe find Tooth's room. He went to turn back around, but he paused when he saw something familiar.

It was a boy. He was short, with auburn hair and his skin was rather pale. From what Jack could see, he had on blue jeans, muddy sneakers and a green jacket. Jack got a short glance at his face and saw that he had glasses on.

He shook his head.

_No, it can't be._

Jack turned and walked back down the hall, not giving who he thought the brunette boy was another thought.

It didn't take him long to get used to where he was going, even though the halls were crowded. When he was done messing around he decided it was time to check out his apartment that was just off campus.

He could easily walk to it, he liked walking after all. He took his bag off his back and stuffed his papers inside it before swinging it over his shoulder once more, then headed for the exit.

He stuffed his hands in his hoodie pocket and looked up at the sky. It was cold here, not as cold as his home town around this time of year, but it was nice. It was the perfect temperature for the beginning of Fall. The few trees that were around the school were just starting to turn yellow and orange, some leaves already falling to the ground.

It would take some time getting used to New York City, but that was fine. He looked off toward the side and looked at all the tall buildings. It was hard to believe he was even here in the first place. He always wanted to see this city. But it made him feel small, alone, like no one could see him. This thought didn't make him feel any better. It made him want to get to his new home even faster, which wasn't a problem because he was only a block away.

Once he was standing outside his new home, Jack pulled out his phone and went to call Tooth, but saw he had a few text messages. Jack pulled out the key he was given and opened the door, walking inside. The messages were from Hiccup.

_Damn._

Jack cursed under his breath and threw his bag down beside the door. He had missed Hiccup, how couldn't he have noticed? He went through a few of them and saw most of them were asking what Jack was up to and if he was busy. Jack smiled at Hiccup's concern and answered the last text that was sent.

**Sorry Hic, I've been doing a lot, I'll be on more tonight.**

Jack put his phone back in his pocket and looked around the apartment. Furniture was laid out randomly around the main room and he guessed the rest of his home looked the same. He could care less as long as it wasn't dirty. All of his furniture was white, not the smartest idea for a guy who'd rather have fun than clean, but he liked it.

He picked up his bag again and placed it on the couch, before flopping back on it himself. He laid his head on his bag full of books and papers, but he some how found it comfortable. He went through his contacts and this time, called Toothiana.

"Hey, I'm finally settled, sorta." He said with a crooked smile.

_"Oh great! So you want me to come over? I'm in my dorm right now."_

Jack never understood why Tooth stayed in her dorm instead of getting another place, she had the money. Maybe she had more friends than he thought, it was possible, Jack didn't ask much about her personal life unless it came up. No one ever told Jack much and he never tried to get into anyone's business.

"Sure, give me some time to take a shower first, I was on the plane for forever."

_"Alright, let me find my keys and...I'll head over in about an hour, I'm gonna show you around before we head over to Aster's."_Tooth said, sounding like she was fumbling around.

"Alright, take your time, I'm gonna get clean." He said, a smile on his face.

_"Bye!"_

Jack hung up his cell and placed it on the coffee table. He got up from where he was and walked down the hall to where he thought his room was. He had to open a few doors before he found it, but did find the laundry room and bathroom in the process.

He hoped everything got there, he didn't want to go around in the same clothes for a month.

He was relieved to see that there was indeed a box on his unmade bed that said 'clothes' in big, black letters.

"Now let's see if I have hot water." He said while looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

Hiccup walked out of his dorm, he had just found out he would be sharing it with his cousin, Snotlout. Not the most wonderful thing, but it could be worse. Yeah, worse as in rooming with Tuffnut or some stranger who would probably beat him up. He decided that getting away from the jock would be the best, so he had called up his friend Astrid and told her to meet him at their usual spot. He called himself a taxi and was soon off toward his destination. While sitting in the back of the car he saw that Jack had finally answered him. That made the brunette smile.

**Oh, okay. Sorry for bothering you. What are you doing?**

He sat his phone in his lap and looked out the window. He would usually be listening to music on his iPod, but sadly he had forgot that back at his dorm. He really hoped Snotlout hadn't found it, he would probably delete all the songs Hiccup had and put some metal music or something like that on it.

He rolled his eyes at that thought and looked down at his brown shoulder bag. He pulled out a small, brown leather bound notebook and pencil.

Hiccup loved to draw, he loved to write too, but he drew more. It was always difficult to draw without listening to music, but he could try and make do without it. He went to working on a drawing of Toothless. Toothless was the whole reason Hiccup had even made friends in the first place. Before then he was a nobody, hated for no reason and was a disappointment. Heck, he still was a disappointment to his farther who still looked at Hiccup with that scowl he always had on. He was like that ever since Hiccup's mother died.

He remembered the day he got Toothless. It was a rainy after noon, Hiccup was walking home from school when he heard a few cries coming from an ally. He looked down it, scared of things that he was told weren't real, like trolls, zombies and other monsters he dreamed about. Instead he found a box full of kittens.

Hiccup smiled at the memory as he worked on the shading around Toothless' eyes. He had given away five of the six kittens to his newest friends, keeping the most different of the baby cats. Toothless didn't have teeth like his siblings and he was the only pure black one out of all of them. Different, like Hiccup was and still is. Hiccup dropped his pencil, making him come back to the real world as the taxi stopped.

Hiccup quickly put his things away and payed the driver before awkwardly getting out of the vehicle. He adjusted the strap of his shoulder bag and walked into the Cafe him and Astrid always met up at.

* * *

Jack got out of the shower, having the water go cold halfway through washing his hair, he felt even worse then how he did before getting in. He liked the cold, it made him feel alive, but when he's trying to relax it's not the best thing to have. He sighed and shook his head, making his white hair stick out in different directions. He laughed at himself in the mirror and began to comb it into its normal, spiky style.

He than walked back into his room and opened the box of clothes. Jack's style was pretty much normal, he wore mostly t-shirts, hoodies, jeans and maybe every once in awhile, skinny jeans. He had other clothing, but it was all...Normal. Today he decided on a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a grey beanie and his usual, blue hoodie.

He looked around for his shoes, forgetting where he had taken them off then saw them beside his bed. He slipped them on, not caring about putting on socks and went back into the main room and grabbed his cell phone, Hiccup had responded.

Jack looked at what Hiccup had said and thought about his response. He should tell Hiccup that he moved, at least that he transferred or something. Jack looked up, his eyes closed, then he opened them again to look back at his phone.

**I moved, but not far. I didn't think I'd have to tell you.**

That sounded kind of rude, but Jack sent it. If Hiccup wouldn't tell Jack where he was living, Jack didn't have to tell him where he moved. Jack hoped this would make his Internet love finally talk about where he was.

_Yeah, like that was gonna happen._

Jack shook his head and walked out of the apartment, stuffing his wallet and keys in his hoodie pocket. He called up Tooth just in case she wasn't already on her way and headed down the hall.

"Hey, I'm ready."

_"Oh good! I was just about to leave, we just have to stop at my favorite cafe, I know it's not good for your teeth...But I brought some pocket toothpaste and toothbrushes for after!"_

Jack laughed and nodded, but of course she couldn't see it.

"Okay, sounds fun."

* * *

"What did he say?" Astrid asked as the two sat at their normal table in the cafe, close to the window, but farthest from the door.

"He moved." Hiccup took a sip of his coffee and put his phone down.

"He could have told me and I wouldn't have bugged him so much."

Astrid looked up from her coffee.

"Well maybe he didn't want to make you think you didn't have to talk to him." She stuck her finger in the whip cream atop her coffee, then stuck it in her mouth.

"But he tells me everything, Astrid." He looked down at his drink, a frown on his freckled face.

The blonde looked down, then back up at him.

"Do _you_ tell him everything?"

That made Hiccup sit straighter and look her in the eyes.

"If I told him that I travel constantly, moving almost every month because of my father he'd loose hope of ever meeting me." His voice cracked.

Astrid sighed.

"Well you're staying in New York now, aren't you?" She took a sip of her coffee and looked to the side.

Hiccup usually traveled a lot, but they would always come back to New York, he wasn't much for the city, he missed his hometown, but he had friends here and that's why they kept coming back.

"Well...Yeah." Hiccup shook his head.

"I'll tell him when I find an opening." He took another sip.

The girl smiled and sat back."Good."

Hiccup smiled too and slowly went to look around like he always did, he was never good at staying focused, but he could always catch himself. He had noticed a few new paintings were hanging on the walls opposite of them. He than froze when he saw a white haired male around his age walk away from the counter with a colorful girl, both of them holding coffees. The boy laughed as he turned away and went to talk to the girl beside him.

He had bright, crystal blue eyes, pale skin and light freckles that could barely be seen, but Hiccup knew they were there. He knew who that was.

Hiccup felt his jaw drop and his heart race as the two walked out of the cafe. He quickly stood up, making Astrid grab his wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you see that guy?"

Astrid gave him a strange look. "What guy?"

Hiccup looked frustrated.

"That guy that just walked out of here." He said, his voice growing louder.

He ripped himself away from Astrid, making her stand up and run after him as he ran outside.

"Hiccup!" She yelled as he ran, then slowly came to a stop.

Hiccup watched as the car that held who he thought was Jack, drove away.

"Astrid...That was Jack. He...He's here." Hiccup said, looking dazed.

She came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder

"Hiccup, you're just tired from all this college stuff."

"I saw him, I'm not going crazy." He said, turning to look at her.

"I swear I saw him." He pointed off toward where the car went.

"That was Jack." He then turned to look back down the street.

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this."


	2. Nothing but lies

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I was hoping to get this chapter out sooner...**

**But I went through a rough time and that resulted in me being lazy and then resulted in these suckish chapters...**

**I put as much effort as I could into these while in the state I'm in so...**

**Hope you don't hate me!  
**

**-Nick**

* * *

**Where did you move to?**

Jack stared at the text as he sat at the bar next to Tooth. He gripped onto his soda can, almost crushing it. Toothiana looked over at his phone, then glanced up at him, growing worried and a little scared.

"What do I say?" He knitted his eyebrows together and glared at his phone, his voice monotone.

It was like he cared, but didn't at the same time.

Tooth was a more scared by that, she liked Jack when he was happy not when he was...This. Jack loves Hiccup, he really does, but Tooth felt like this was a game or a competition. She looked over at Aster who was leaning over the bar, giving the boy an annoyed look.

"Tell 'em the bloody truth." He said, a scowl on his face.

The colorful girl gave him a look, almost telling him to be more gentle. He ignored it and looked back to Jack.

"If he wants the truth then he can give me a hint to where he's at, I do want to meet him."

"You're never going to meet him if you don't tell him the truth." Tooth said, putting a hand over his to lower his phone.

"Jack, I know for a fact that you care about Hiccup, so why lie to him? Tell him that you're here, who knows? He might even live close."

Jack stared at her, at first with a blank face, then sighed.

"I want to, but if he has secrets, then so do I." Jack moved his hand away from Tooth's and turned away.

**I moved a county over, nothing to worry about.**

He put his phone away and put a hand through his hair. Aster shook his head and went to another costumer who had just walked in. Tooth looked worried, but said nothing. What could she say? Jack wouldn't listen, he was stubborn.

* * *

"He's lying to me." Hiccup laid on his bed, staring at his phone.

"Why is he lying to me? I know he's here."

"Just give it up." Snotlout groaned.

"You were seeing things."

Hiccup sat up and glared at his cousin.

"I was not, he was there! Same hair, same eyes, same smile..." He clenched his phone and bowed his head.

He knew it was him, he had skyped with him plenty of times, they had sent each other plenty of pictures and his voice, he heard his voice all the time. It wasn't his imagination, he wasn't seeing things and he was sure he wasn't going crazy.

"Well he obviously isn't here if he's not telling you."

"No...No he's getting back at me for not telling him where I live." Hiccup said, nodding his head and putting a hand on his chin.

"He's gonna tell me, I'm gonna get him." He smiled and laid back.

* * *

"Come on Bunnymund, I'm just a year away."

"Ya not getting anything besides that can of soda, mate."

Jack groaned and laid his head on the counter.

"I could really use a real drink." He heard Tooth giggle, making Aster roll his eyes.

"Maybe on your next birthday."

Jack let out another groan.

"When is Sandy gonna be here?"

"I told you he might not come." The girl beside him said.

"Sandy would let me have some brandy." He laughed at his own joke making Aster scoff.

"Yeah, because you're not already on a sugar high."

Jack went to say a bad comeback, but his phone went off.

**It must've took you awhile to move, you must be tired.**

Jack sat up and went to reply.

"What did he say?" Tooth asked.

"Not much." He answered as she leaned on his shoulder to watch him.

**Not really, more anxious since classes will be starting up soon.**

That's all he could think of at the moment. He _was_ tired, he wanted to go to sleep, but he wanted to be around all his friends first. He was sure he'd doze off soon, he hadn't slept once while on the plane because he was trying to talk to Hiccup the whole time, which was hard to do.

He looked down at Tooth who was still close to him.

"When do classes start anyways?"

She glanced up at him.

"A few days, I think three?" Today was Friday.

"So, Tuesday?" She nodded and sat up.

Jack didn't feel uncomfortable with her, she was like a sister to him and he would expect her to want to be close to him. Today was their first meeting. It actually comforted him to have someone touch him. He did wish it was Hiccup though.

_Yeah, because that didn't sound wrong._

"Great..." He said taking a drink of his soda.

"Well it's getting late." Tooth said, trying to find something different to talk about.

"Do you want me to take you home or do you want to stay here with Aster?"

Jack smiled over at Aster who glared at the younger boy.

"Take 'em home."

Jack chuckled and stood up.

"You just missed the chance of a lifetime." He said, trying to sound flirty, but failing.

"Still kinda pissed Sandy never made it."

"You know Sanderson, he's busy."

Jack stared out the car window.

"Yeah, but I was looking forward to seeing him."

Tooth stared at the road, then glanced over at him.

"Hey, Jack?" Said white haired boy looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"Can I...Stay with you at your apartment tonight?"

Jack went quiet. It was surprising that she'd ask that, she wasn't usually that bold, she would usually just say never mind. When Jack didn't say anything she opened her mouth to say just that, but quickly shut it.

"Sure." This made her glance over at him for a longer period of time.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"I could use the company."

Her smile lit up her face.

"Okay, just let me get some stuff first."

"Alright, I'll crash on the couch tonight then."

Her smile almost turned into a frown, but she did her best to keep it, Jack not noticing.

"Oh, okay."

Jack woke up some time later to Tooth shaking him.

"Hey, we're here."

He looked around and saw they were outside the apartment building. He cleared his throat and stretched, before getting out.

"Alright." He said, pulling his keys out of his pocket and walking toward the entrance.

"I haven't really put everything away, but I'm sure it's fine." He said as they walked down the hall.

"Oh of course, I don't mind." She said, gripping onto the bag wrapped around her shoulder.

He went to say something, but his phone went off yet again, cutting him short.

**I'm gonna be starting soon too, I hope we'll still have time to talk. 3**

Jack smiled, feeling a warmth come over him. Sure, sometimes Hiccup got on his nerves and sometimes Jack just wanted to throw in the towel, but he loved the boy even if he was far away. He seemed to love him more and more with each coming day.

**We will and if not I might just have to flunk a few classes just to talk to you, babe.**

"What are you smiling about?" Tooth asked, a smile on her own face.

Jack just shook his head.

"Oh nothing, I just feel things are finally getting back to normal." He said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

He stopped in front of a door, making Tooth stop quickly, almost walking past it.

"Here we are." He put the key in and opened the door, letting Tooth in first.

"It's nice." She said, looking around.

It was pretty empty, Jack hadn't even attempted to unpack. He'd do it sometime tomorrow, he was more interested in fun than work anyways.

He then showed her to his room, he was glad he threw that box in the closet or he would have made one heck of an impression.

"Not much, but I'm not done with it yet." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"No it's perfect." She said with a smile, laying her bag on the still unmade bed.

The light blue blankets were folded at the very end, not even a sheet was on the bare bed. The pillows were at the top, laid out correctly, but didn't look right without the bedspread.

"I know you don't have much time on your hands, so maybe tomorrow I can help you unpack."

Jack smiled at her, not feeling as embarrassed as before.

"If that's what you want." He said, leaning on the door frame.

She gave him a smile and a nod.

"See you in the morning then?"

"Yep, night."

Jack walked out into the main area, blanket and pillow in hand. He placed them on the couch then grabbed his laptop which he had sat on the coffee table. He decided to just sleep in his clothes, because well...Why not? He took his hoodie off and placed it on the floor, then laid down, putting the laptop on his chest.

He first got on skype. He wanted to talk to Hiccup for once today, it wasn't face to face, but it was close enough.

* * *

Hiccup sat in bed, phone beside him and laptop on his lap. He was on facebook at the moment, when he saw a notification on the side of his screen saying that Jack was on. He almost squealed with joy, but kept it down since Snotlout was asleep. He quickly calmed down and video called the other boy. Jack answered just after it was sent. Hiccup sat up straighter and smiled as the white haired boys face popped up. He was adjusting his seating as well, trying to sit up, but failing. He looked like he was on a couch.

Hiccup snickered a bit at that as he put his dragon headphones on.

"Did you get kicked out of bed, Jack?"

Jack laughed.

"You could say that, I've got a friend over." He said, finally getting comfortable.

"So I'm guessing you're somewhere new today?" He asked.

Hiccup looked over at Snotlout.

"Yeah, college. Fun..."

Jack let out another laugh.

"Yeah, my first year was spent in a dorm, it sucked."

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea, I'm sharing a dorm with my cousin. This is probably what it's gonna be like for the rest of my college life."

"Well if we went to the same college you could live with me."

That made Hiccup think. He still thought Jack was in the city, maybe not the same college, but he knew he was close. He wanted to ask him so bad, but he wasn't gonna break, he wanted to make Jack confess.

"That would be nice." Hiccup said, a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah, then I'd be able to hold you all night, it would be just you and me, forever." Jack said, with the most sincere face the brunette had ever seen.

"Forever?" Hiccup asked, feeling a warmth cover his face.

"Yeah, when we finally meet up I'm never letting you go, I hope you know that." Jack said, a grin on his face.

Hiccup let out a small laugh.

"Good because I'm not letting you go either."

"Promise?" Jack asked, turning his head to the side, smile still on his face.

"Pinkie promise." Hiccup said, holding his pinkie out.

Jack did the same and they both put them up to their webcams, giving each other a cyber pinkie promise like they would always do. When they put their hands down, they both smiled at each other.

"I love you." Jack said in a lazy tone, but it was meaningful.

"I love you too."

They stayed up talking more, Hiccup told Jack the classes he had and the other did the same. At one point the younger boy yawned, making Jack chuckled.

"Tired, Hic?"

"A little." He answered with another yawn.

"Go to sleep then, we can talk tomorrow."

"But I want to talk to you." Hiccup argued, but his eyes began to droop.

"I'll still be here tomorrow." Jack said with a smile.

"Alright..."

"Remember we have a Cam date tomorrow night too."

Hiccup laughed at that tiredly and nodded.

"Alright, I'll try to look my best."

"Good, goodnight Hiccup."

"Goodnight Jack."

Hiccup was about to end the video, but paused.

"Love you." He said.

"Love you too." Jack said before his face disappeared.

Hiccup shutdown his laptop, then closed it. He let out a dreamy sigh and laid down. He turned onto his side and closed his eyes, a content smile on his face.

"You're still not off the hook, Jack." He said to himself before falling asleep.

* * *

"Jack, you awake?" Jack groaned and turned on his side, clutching his pillow in his arms.

"Nnng...Emma, tell mom five more minutes." He heard a giggle.

"Emma? I think you're confused."

Jack took in a sharp breath and sat up quickly.

"Emma?!" He looked around and all he saw was Tooth.

"Oh..."

He put a hand through his messy hair and flung his legs over the side of the couch.

"Sorry, living in the past." He said before grabbing his hoodie and getting up.

Tooth was standing on the other side of the coffee table, she looked like she had been awake for awhile, but still had on her night clothes which were some turquoise pajama pants with teeth all over them and a white tank top.

"I got breakfast and if you don't mind me asking, who's Emma?"

"She was my sister." Jack said, walking toward the kitchen.

"Was?" She asked, turning as he walked away.

He paused and looked down, then stood up and stretched with an over exaggerated yawn.

"Boy that smells good, what is it?"

Tooth gave him a strange look.

"Uh...It's McDonald's, I got up early and drove out to get some." She said.

Jack then noticed that she had her shoes on and her jacket was hanging on a chair in the kitchen.

"Great, I'm starved." He said.

He pulled out a few things and let out a relieved sigh. He was glad Tooth didn't ask him anymore about his sister. He hadn't even told Hiccup about her or his family.

Tooth grabbed a biscuit and a drink, sitting at the table.

"I didn't know what you liked so I just got what I thought you might like."

Jack sat down himself and smiled.

"You made some good choices, my friend." He said, digging into his biscuit.

"I'm not picky so you could've got me anything." He said, taking a sip of his ice coffee to wash down the large bite he just took.

She let out a small laugh.

"Well I didn't know that, Mr. Sleeps all day."

"What time is it?"

"About ten after one."

Jack looked up at the clock that some how got hung up above the fridge.

_So that's why the food is so cold..._

"I was up late, guess we're gonna have to work extra hard."

She nodded.

"I slept in too, so don't blame yourself. Next time I'm waking you up at eight in the morning!"

He laughed.

"That would be a good idea, I need to start waking up early or setting my alarm clock."

"Are you going to walk?"

Jack nodded.

"Until I sum up the cash for a car, yes. I spent all the money I had to get this apartment, which I will have to pay rent for, plus other additional college fees." He said, taking another bite.

Tooth sipped on her drink, glancing up at him.

"You'll get there, plus you only have a year or so to go, right?"

Jack gave her a nod. "Good thing too, I'm probably never gonna find a job."

That made Tooth let out a laugh.

"So you're one of those guys that goes to college for the hell of it, then doesn't find a job until five years after they graduate?"

Jack tipped his coffee at her.

"Yep! That's me!"

The two laughed, then quieted down, still sharing a few snickers and giggles.

"At least you know what you're gonna do." He said, finishing his meal.

"Well being a dentist takes time and I already now so much, I even work with my dad sometimes."

Jack leaned back in his seat, holding the ice coffee in hand. His hand was freezing and growing a little numb, but he liked it, he loved the cold feeling. That shower he had yesterday wasn't really the best cold feeling, but he still liked the cold.

"The last job I had was shoveling snow, that was...Pretty much it. Five bucks an hour." He said, smiling at the memory.

He remembered how sore his back would get and how he would almost get frostbite on his feet and hands. He chuckled and looked up to Tooth.

"It went far after a blizzard."

"I bet." She said, putting her trash in the bag.

"So when are we gonna start?" Jack asked dunking his now empty cup into the bag.

"Whenever you like." She said, standing up and stretching.

"I think I'm gonna brush my teeth and finally get dressed."

Jack stood up too.

"Alright, I'll do the same, ah but uh...When you're done that is." He said, making her snicker.

* * *

Hiccup laid on the ground for a minute, he didn't feel like getting up and he probably wouldn't anytime soon.

"You okay?" Astrid asked, looking down at him.

He glanced over at her.

"Well for one I was just pushed down and then I was called a queer, so let's go with a...Not so okay."

Astrid rolled her eyes and gave him her hand, which he took. She pulled him back up on his feet and the two looked down the hall.

"Why does that happen everywhere I go?" He asked, dusting himself off and fixing his glasses.

The blonde just gave him a look.

"Well you're not exactly the most...Straight looking person."

This made Hiccup look down at himself. His hair was a brown, almost red color and reached just below his ears, his bangs slightly covering his right eye and in the back it curled up. His skin was pale and covered with freckles, his eyes a bright green and his teeth were pearly white, but a little crooked even though he used to have braces.

He had on a green, long sleeve v-neck that reached just below his waist with a brown, suit vest over it. He also had on dark, grey skinny jeans that were tucked into brown, fur boots and rectangular glasses. He didn't think he looked...Gay. This was what he always wore, it was one of his favorite outfits.

"So if a person dresses nice that makes them gay?"

Hiccup didn't like talking about his sexuality, he was fine with girls or boys, he didn't see anything wrong with being with someone of the same sex. Love is love.

Astrid just shrugged.

"Some people just assume."

This lead to Hiccup shaking his head.

"That's just perfect, I'm gonna spend my whole time here getting bullied just like in High School."

Astrid punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Why would you do that?!" He asked as he rubbed his arm where a bruise would certainly start to form soon.

"Stop being so negative, no one's gonna beat you up or anything as long as you got me." She said, pointing to herself.

"Okay, fine, you're right. It's just when you aren't around..."

Astrid took a step toward him so they were shoulder to shoulder.

"Then I'll just never leave your side."

Hiccup let out a nervous laugh.

"I think there might be some...Complications with that." He said, taking a step away.

"Because I'm a girl?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"No! No it's just uh..." He tried to think of something, but then the same bully from before came back down the hall.

Hiccup's eyes widened and he stepped close to Astrid, until they were back together. The taller male walked past the two and Hiccup let out a sigh.

"See, no trouble when I'm around." She said, proudly pointing to herself again, then crossed her arms.

"Yeah...I kinda wish Jack was here though." He said as they began walking down the hall.

"Do you still think he's here? In the city?"

Hiccup nodded. "I'm sure of it and I'm gonna get him to tell me."

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Are you two dating or are you in some kind of competition to see who talks first?"

"Both." Hiccup said, pointing a finger at her.

She just laughed and hit him on the back of the head.

"You're so weird."

Hiccup put a hand where she had hit him and smiled.

"That's why you love me, right?"

"Yeah, sure." She said sarcastically, making him glare playfully at her.

* * *

"I'm tired." Jack said, sitting on a box, placing a light blue beanie on his head that he had just found in said box.

They had just finished unpacking everything but the things in his bedroom.

"Jack, we're close to being finished."

He let out a groan.

"I know, but I'm bored." Tooth rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Do what you want, it's your place." She said, throwing her arms in the air.

"I'll head home and you can be...Unbored."

Jack went to jump off the box, but it caved in under his weight, making him get stuck. He began to flail around like a madman.

"No! I ow- You can stay, damn...Just help me?" He said, giving up on trying to get out himself.

Tooth was already trying to keep from laughing, but when Jack decided to just go limp in the box she let it out. He looked hilarious! All she could see was his arms, legs and his head, the rest of him was hidden inside the box. He gave her a look, then laughed along with her.

"How does this happen to normal people?" He asked.

"Jack, you're not normal." She said as she finally stopped laughing.

She let out a few more giggles, but grabbed his arms and put one foot on the box. She pulled as hard as she could and out popped Jack who almost pushed her over.

He pushed himself off of her and pointed back at the box.

"I do not ever, _ever_ want to be a Jack in the Box."

This made Tooth almost fall over with laughter.

"Oh my gosh, Jack!"

* * *

"I'm so gonna get lost in here." Hiccup said as him and Astrid walked the halls.

"This place is huge and I'm..."

"Small?"

He looked over at the blonde.

"I was gonna say uncoordinated, but okay, small works too."

"It won't take you long to find your way around, most of your classes are close together anyways."

Hiccup nodded and let out a sigh.

"Can we do something else? We've walked around here forever, I'm gonna get lost if I like it or not."

The blonde rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time this day.

"Sure, how about we find the others? I heard Ruffnut and Tuffnut finally got here."

The brunette gave her a look.

"Ah yeah, you can go find them...I think I'm gonna head back to my dorm, me and Jack have a Cam date tonight and I need a shower."

Astrid nodded.

"Alright, you know where the showers are right?"

Hiccup sighed and looked up.

"Yes Astrid, I know where the showers are, I'm not that useless." He heard her laugh as she walked away.

"Alright! See you later!"

Hiccup gave her a wave and walked toward his dorm.

Upon getting there he noticed that Snotlout was gone. He thanked whatever Gods that were looking down on him and got the things he needed.

The showers were down the hall and since classes were coming up most others were either out enjoying the rest of the break or settling in. He hoped no one would be in the showers.

Hiccup wasn't too self-conscious, but he didn't really like the idea of others seeing his body. So when he walked in and saw no one he thanked the Gods once more.

He placed his things on the sink closest to the shower he picked out and began to strip. He was thinking about Jack, making it difficult to unbutton his vest. He puffed out his cheeks and finally got the button. Jack always seemed to be on his mind, making him forget things or mess things up.

He took his phone out of his pocket after he took his shirt off and stared at it.

**Jack have you ever been to the city?**

No turning back now. He smiled to himself, feeling accomplished, then prepared for his shower.

* * *

Jack looked around his now done room, he felt good. Him and Tooth had gotten everything finished, everything was where he wanted it to be and everything was organized. Tooth had just left so Jack decided to grab his laptop, which was still out on the coffee table and place it on the desk in his room.

Jack messed around with it for awhile, mostly adjusting his webcam settings until his phone went off. His heartbeat quickened as he looked at the text and sat back in his chair. He felt like Hiccup knew somehow, but how could he?

**Yes, I've been to the city.**

He waited a moment and when Hiccup didn't say anything back, Jack stood up and placed his phone next to his computer. He stretched and walked off toward the bathroom. He felt dirty and messy from sleeping in his clothes, so a shower could do him good. Plus he was now paranoid.


	3. Mr Sandman

**Two chapters in one night! Yay, this chapter...I'm not very happy with it and I wished I would've done better but...Oh well.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope to get more out soon!**

**-Nick**

* * *

**Which one?**

**I've been to Paris a few times.**

**Is that the only city you've been to?**

**Yep.**

Jack still didn't understand why Hiccup wanted to know so badly, Hiccup couldn't possibly know that he moved to New York. Jack had been so careful, had Tooth maybe told him? She wouldn't do that would she?

Jack was sitting on his bed in nothing but a pair of black and blue plaid pajama pants, his hair was still wet and drops of water were running down his bare chest. He shook a few times, getting cold chills, but would shake them off and stare at his phone.

**Is it nice?**

**It's the city of love, of course it is. I should take you sometime.** **;)**

**YOU would take me to Paris?**

**Duh, why not?**

**I don't know...Kinda sounds like something out of a movie.**

**Then we can have our cheesy movie kiss under the light of the moon, in the City of Love.**

Jack put his phone down after that last text and stood up. He was cold now, but he liked the feeling, it made him feel alive.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a white t-shirt. He put it on and walked over to his dresser, grabbing the light blue beanie he had found today and placing it on his wet head. Jack liked beanies, he actually had a few and was looking forward to wearing them more. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, turning his head from side to side, then frowned. He walked back into his room and grabbed his hoodie, he was about to put it on when he heard his phone go off.

He walked over to his desk and grabbed his cell, placing his hoodie on the chair.

**Sounds like an amazing idea3**

**That is..If we ever meet...**

**Yeah, I'm sure we will soon Jack.**

**I hope, I hate being so far away from you.**

**Me too.**

**I wish I was there, holding you in my arms and watching old horror movies with you.  
**

**Aww, Jack I wish you were here too...**

**Then I'd finally get to kiss you all over.**

**Oh my gosh Jack...You're making me blush!**

**I wish I could see it ;)**

**Lol, this is why I love you Jack.**

**Heh, yes, I'm loved! So when are you gonna be on tonight?**

**I'm getting ready now, so soon.**

**Cool, I'll be waiting. Love you.**

**Love you too.**

Jack put his phone back down and walked back to his closet. He pulled out a blue jacket, placing it on and keeping it unzipped. He always wore his hoodie, so maybe he could put this old thing to use. He then smirked a bit to himself and took off his t-shirt. A simple jacket will do fine.

He walked over to his desk and turned his computer on.

* * *

Hiccup paced around his room, Snotlout was out with friends for the night so he would be alone. That scared Hiccup, but he didn't let it get to him. It wasn't that he was afraid of being alone, it was that he was afraid to be alone in the new place.

He had on a usual outfit, jeans, green sweater and a brown belt. On his feet he wore a brown and greened striped sock on his right and a green and brown polka-dotted sock on his left. He decided not to wear his glasses tonight, it's not like he needed them.

He was biting his thumb nail, thinking about the conversation him and Jack had. Why couldn't he just confess to being in New York? Why did he have to lie. Hiccup sighed and looked up.

"Alright Jack, tonight...Tonight you're gonna hear my story."

He sat at his desk and pulled his laptop out, tonight was gonna be interesting.

* * *

Jack sat at his desk, a soda in hand, last one to be exact. He didn't have any food in the house, the only reason he had this can was because Tooth left it. He had been living on pizza pretty much all day, which meant he'd have to pay Tooth back for that too. He'd go shopping tomorrow, he made a mental note to call Tooth sometime tomorrow morning so she could drive him, he didn't want to take the subway yet. He wasn't scared, he just didn't want to go alone. He was pretty caught up in his thoughts when he heard the sound of him being video called. He almost dropped his soda, but caught it, placing it on his desk. He straightened up and opened his jacket a tad bit more and answered.

Hiccup popped up, making Jack grin. Hiccup laughed upon seeing Jack.

"You look good." He said, leaning on his hand, his eyes half lidded.

"Thanks, I always look good." Jack said, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back.

"I swear you're the most vein person I know." Hiccup shook his head and sat up more.

"Isn't that what you love about me?"

Hiccup laughed and nodded.

"Sure, that's the reason."

Jack chuckled and put his arms down.

"So what do you wanna do? I could always put a movie in my laptop and share screen."

Hiccup looked to the side.

"I was wondering if we could maybe talk..."

Jack's eyes widened.

So many things flashed through his head. Is Hiccup breaking up with him? Did he do something wrong? Has he found someone new? That made Jack panic, but he stayed calm on the outside.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Jack asked, looking concerned.

"I haven't told you everything about me and I think I should."

He could tell Hiccup was nervous by the look on his face. Jack on the other hand was excited, Hiccup was finally gonna tell him everything he needed to know.

"Okay and I have a few things to tell you too...But you can go first." Jack said, not really thinking his words over.

Hiccup nodded and let out a sigh.

"A few years ago, when I was in middle school I lived in a village called Berk, it was in between Norway and Denmark."

Jack blinked, Hiccup used to live pretty close to him? Sure it wasn't IN Denmark, but for how close the two were was surprising.

"My dad was kinda like...The Mayor there, but then that year they didn't vote for him so...We moved over seas and to America."

Jack saw that Hiccup was watching him closely, he wasn't sure why, but Jack did his best not to show how surprised he was.

"We've been moving all over the country since then, we hardly stay in one place for very long."

"But you're in college now, so where are you?" Jack asked quickly.

* * *

Hiccup wanted to tell him, but if at this point Jack still wasn't saying he was in the States too, then he wouldn't tell the truth.

"I'm in California." That was clear across the country.

Hiccup saw Jack frown for a second, but he put a smile back on.

"That's cool, Hic."

Hiccup messed with his sleeves, pulling them over his fingers and stretching them out. He wasn't sure if he should tell Jack anything else or if he should just let Jack take a turn. He wanted nothing more then to tell Jack the truth, why couldn't he just jump at the chance to meet his boyfriend? Why did he have to be so stubborn? He does come from a long line of Vikings and everyone knows they had stubbornness issues.

"So do you're parents live close to you?" Jack asked, leaning on his elbows.

"Well...My dad still lives in the same house for now with my cat and...My mom..." Hiccup looked down.

"She died of Cancer when I was six."

He looked back up for a moment and saw the look on Jack's face. Jack had a face that showed sadness, concern and knowing. The white haired boy glanced down and seemed to be thinking hard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Hiccup felt bad for never telling Jack about his mother, he never thought he'd really need to. Thinking back that would actually have been a good thing to say, not having a mother is a pretty big deal. Now that he thought about it...They haven't told each other a lot of things.

"But I know what it's like." Jack was looking back up now.

"I lost my parents when I was eighteen, a few months before them...I lost my little sister."

Hiccup felt his eyes widen and his heartbreak. The look on Jack's face showed he was on the verge of tears. Usually Jack was the one that comforted Hiccup because he had so many problems with his father and being bullied. He didn't know how to help Jack. He didn't know Jack _had_ problems. He was always so happy and carefree.

* * *

Why did he say that? Jack never wanted to tell Hiccup about his family, he never wanted to tell anyone.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

He stared at Hiccup on his screen, then bowed his head again.

"It's a long story."

"Jack, if you need to get this off your chest you can tell me, I have all the time in the world."

Jack looked down, he didn't want to look at Hiccup. Jack felt like he was gonna cry, he knew he was gonna cry. He felt that way every time he thought of Emma. It was always Emma he cried more over, sure he cried over his mother and father, but Emma...She was his little sister and he was supposed to protect her. He was her big brother, friend and he was meant to be her hero. That's what big brothers do.

"I have to go." Jack said, sitting up to look at Hiccup.

"W-What do you mean? We just started." Hiccup sounded put down and his voice cracked slightly.

Jack knew Hiccup had more to say, but the last thing he wanted was for Hiccup to see him cry, anything but that.

"I did a lot today, I need to get some sleep."

Hiccup looked to the side, reaching over to the right to grab a book of some sort.

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Jack nodded and moved his cursor toward the end button.

"Jack?...I love you." He paused and glanced up at Hiccup.

Even through his low quality Webcam, Jack could see Hiccup's face red and his eyes puffy. Jack felt bad for leaving Hiccup at such a point, but he had to go before he broke down right in front of the younger boy.

"I love you too." He said just as he clicked off.

He hoped Hiccup heard him, even if he didn't hear all of it, he didn't want Hiccup to think he was mad. He wasn't, he just wanted to be alone for awhile.

Jack got up, took his beanie and jacket off, then collapsed on his bed. He didn't bother to cover himself up, he just laid there until sleep over came him.

* * *

"Jack! Jack, wake up! Santa came! Santa came!" Jack turned in his sleep, covering his head with his blanket.

"Emma..." He groaned as he felt her jump on his bed. "It's too early."

He could tell she was pouting, so he turned his head and smiled at her, then hid again. He saw her grin at him just as he did so. She tackled him and pretended to beat him up, sending a few soft punches to his covered head.

"If you don't get up I'll have to hurt you!" She said.

Jack jumped up and tackled her, making the two fall on the ground, tangled in the blankets. The two laughed and Jack took a moment to take in his sister. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like it was needed. He felt like this was gonna be the last time he would ever see her.

She had pale skin, a perfect button nose, long brown hair with perfectly cut bangs and wide, beautiful brown eyes. She had a small beauty mark just under her left eye, making her look even more cute.

Jack was different from everyone else in his family. He had blue eyes and white hair. His white hair was never explained to him, it would make his mother turn away, tears in her eyes and his father walk out of the room. His eyes were easy though. Many in his family had those amazing blue eyes that seemed to shine like crystals.

They were now downstairs and Emma was jumping around.

"Jack! Santa got us ice skates!" She squealed.

Jack laughed and took his skates out of the box.

"I bet that lake down the road is frozen over, wanna go try these out?"

Emma looked over at their mother who smiled and nodded.

Emma pulled Jack out the front door.

"Be careful." He heard his mother say.

Jack turned and chuckled, glancing down at Emma as she pulled him along.

"We will!" He said with a smile.

Emma was behind Jack as he started to put his skates on. He had a bright smile on his face, but he slowly lost it as he heard his sister calling for him. He turned and saw she was far out towards the middle of the lake. He knew the ice would be thinner at that point and he had told her that, why didn't she listen?

Jack quickly got up and slid over to her, skates in hand. Once he got close he could feel the thin ice under his own feet.

Jack watched as the ice cracked more and more under his sister's skates. He placed his skates down, knowing they wouldn't help him and reached out for her.

"It's okay..It's okay! Don't look down just look at me." He said calmly, gesturing to himself.

"Jack..." She said, sounding frightened.

"I'm scared." She finished, glancing up at him then down.

Jack could tell the ice wouldn't hold out for much longer and he knew he had to think of something. He quickly thought of a way to calm his sister down.

"I know, I know.." He said, stepping forward making some of the ice crack under his bare feet.

"But you're gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in." He promised with a smile on his face.

"Uh..We're gonna have a little fun instead!"

"No we're not!" His sister argued, sounding even more scared than before.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You always play tricks!" She yelled back at him.

He let out a laugh.

"W-Well alright...But not this time." He said, reaching out for her.

"I promise, I promise you're gonna be...You're gonna be fine."

She looked up at him, fear in her eyes, but she trusted him. She knew her big brother would save her. He was her hero.

"You have to believe in me."

She let out a small breath that she had been holding, while Jack thought for a moment. He looked up and smiled.

"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play everyday!" He started, standing up straighter.

"I-I-It's as easy as uhh..." He stuttered out, seeing her start to smile.

He took a small leap to the side.

"One." He said, biting his lip as the ice began to crack, but smiled to reassure her and pretended to be falling, making her laugh.

"Whoa!" He said, a smile on his face that covered his fear.

"Two.." He said taking another leap.

"Three!" And he jumped over to where the thick ice was.

He let out a breath, feeling relieved and reached out for her.

"Alright, now it's your turn." He began, but as he did the ice cracked more.

Before he could even attempt to grab at her the ice broke through, making her fall in.

"Emma!"

"Jack!" She screamed, it soon being muffled by the water, making his eyes widened.

He looked around frantically, closing his eyes, then opened them as he dived through the small hole in the ice. The water was cold and it pierced at him like a thousand knives, it was the most terrible pain he had ever felt. He ignored the pain, he had to find his sister. He looked around, doing his best to find her, but no matter how hard he looked he couldn't. He swam deeper, feeling his breath growing short, but he refused to stop. He turned his head around a few times then saw her sinking to the bottom, eyes closed and a lifeless look on her face.

He swam faster and just as he was about to grab her darkness surrounded him. He tried to fight it off, but the harder he tried the more that came. He heard someone laugh and he jerked his head around quickly, his eyes going wide.

* * *

Jack bolted up, sweat falling from his face and his breath short. He panted quickly and bowed his head while grinding his teeth.

"Dammit!" He cursed, punching at the wall that his bed was pressed up against.

Tears were falling down his face as he clenched his teeth tighter. It hadn't even been two months after Emma died that their parents died in that crash.

He remembered how hard his mother cried when he came home half frozen over. A hunter had saw the two and saved Jack, but his sister had already passed. He could still remember seeing her blue lips and skin turning purple. He didn't want to remember his sister like that, but he couldn't get it out of his head. He didn't want to think about it, but it was all he could see.

He threw off the covers that some how got around him in his sleep and stood up. He slipped on his converses, then slipped his hoodie over his head.

He walked out of his apartment and down the hall until he came to a few stairs that lead to the roof. He climbed up them, hands in his pockets and hood up.

Once to the roof he sat on the side, his legs dangling over the edge. He kept his hands in his pockets and his hood on. He still had tears in his eyes and though no one would be up to see them, he hid them.

He looked up at the moon, his eyes bloodshot.

"What did I ever do?" He asked it.

"Did I do something that I can't remember that was so bad that you had to take my parents and little sister away?"

No response.

"Come on! Tell me!" He said louder, standing up.

He clenched his fists and glared up at the full moon.

"Tell me why she had to die, why my parents had to die.." He said, looking up at the moon, his face softening.

He didn't look angry anymore, just sad and alone.

"Please...Just tell me..." He said looking down.

"Tell me why." He glanced back up, looking at the moon as if it was an old friend.

He then felt a small hand on his shoulder. He jerked and turned around, ready to attack. But to his surprise it was his good friend Sanderson.

"Sandy?" Jack said, putting his hood down.

The shorter man smiled and nodded.

"How did you..?"

Sandy pointed down to the street.

"Oh...So you were walking home and you...Heard me?"

He nodded and Jack sighed.

"Sorry.." He said, sitting down again.

Sandy shook his head and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I had a nightmare."

This made the blonde man stare at Jack, he couldn't tell if Sandy was confused or surprised, so he went on.

"It was about my sister, she died a few years ago." He put his hood back on and hugged his knees.

Sandy sat down and looked over at him.

"She drowned and I...I tired to save her but.." His voice cracked and Sandy place his hand over one of Jacks, making him turn.

Sandy just smiled at him, then looked toward the moon, making Jack do the same thing.

"Why don't you ever talk?" Jack asked after a moment.

"Can you talk?"

Sanderson shrugged and nodded his head.

"So you can? Why don't you?"

This made the shorter look down, then smile.

"I don't want to wake the sleeping." He said, his voice soft and sweet like a whisper.

It brought comfort to Jack, like the lullaby his mother sung to him when he was a child.

Jack laughed slightly, wiping his eyes.

"Oh, well I guess that makes since."

It was quiet for another moment, until Jack decided to start up again.

"What were you doing out so late?"

Sandy let out a silent sigh.

"Work." He said simply.

"You really don't get much rest do you?" Jack asked.

"Do you work all the time?"

"Mostly at night."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a children's doctor."

"Night shift?"

Sandy nodded, making Jack look back up.

Sandy was a good friend, sure the only reason they met was because Jack posted on facebook that he couldn't sleep at night. After that Sandy would talk to him whenever he got the chance, he'd listen to Jack and pay attention, never forgetting a single detail. Sandy loved hearing about Jack's dreams, most were about Hiccup, a few would be about his family being back together. Jack would usually say that his parents split up or something, he hated to tell anyone they were dead. He wouldn't tell Sandy much detail on the Hiccup dreams though, he didn't want the man to think he was weird.

_Hiccup._

Was Hiccup okay? Or was he restless too? Was he thinking about Jack? What if he hates him? Jack hid his face in his knees and sighed. He didn't want to loose Hiccup, he was all Jack had to keep him from going crazy. He looked up at the moon.

_What if Hiccup's looking at the moon too?_


	4. My business

**Hey, so since I'm updating all these chapters this one has been re-written. Sorta.**

**Travis gave me the okay.  
**

**Me and him haven't really been talking so I'm gonna do my best to re-write as much as possible.**

**It's what he wants. :)**

**-Nick**

* * *

Hiccup stared at his computer screen, notebook in hand, he had never seen Jack like that. Jack was the one that was happy, he was Hiccup's rock.

Hiccup put a hand through his auburn hair and stood up from his desk.

He didn't know what to do now, he had planned out having a long conversation with Jack and then having the whited haired boy say that he was in New York. Of course that didn't happen, nothing ever went how Hiccup planned.

He sat on his bed and took out a pencil. He opened his notebook and stared at the blank page before he began to draw, draw until his lead wore down and he had to sharpen it over and over. He broke the lead a couple times, got the lead caught in the sharpener, the eraser fell off and he had to find a new one in the bag next to his bed. He was really caught up in this particular drawing.

After hours that felt more like minutes, Hiccup was done. His eyes were heavy and his hands sore black with lead, a few tiny cuts had even appeared on a few of his fingers. He looked to the clock and saw he had been up for a much longer time then he thought, it was understandable. Sometimes Hiccup would get so into a drawing that he wouldn't stop for a long amount of time. Sometimes not even until it was done, like this one.

He flopped back, his eyes have lidded and stared up at his notebook as he held it up.

It was a picture of Jack.

Every detail was perfect. Every hair was drawn out, his face was perfectly shaped and shaded, his eyes were as beautiful as ever. It looked more like a photo than a drawing. Hiccup was really improving, this was probably the best he had ever done, the only thing he hated about it was that Jack in his drawing looked sad. His eyes showed the same sadness they did when they were talking today.

Hiccup didn't want to draw him like that, he didn't like the idea of drawing Jack of all people like that. It wasn't _Jack_.

Hiccup ripped the paper out of his notebook and stood up, walking back over to his desk and stuffed it in one of the drawers. He placed his notebook on his desk, then sat on the side of his bed.

He put his hand through his brown locks, then flopped back. He sniffled, holding back tears, then turned toward his window seeing the moon shining brightly.

What was on Jack's mind? What had happened to his family? Why didn't he want to talk about it? So many questions left with no answers.

Hiccup moved so he was laying correctly on the bed and curled up on his side, bringing his knees to his chest.

"I'm sorry." He said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Tooth, go away." Jack groaned.

"You gave me a text at like...Five in the morning telling me to wake you up, so I'm gonna wake you up!"

"I take it back." He said, turning his back to her.

Tooth sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Jackson Overland Frost get your butt out of bed!" She said, stomping her foot.

Jack turned to glance over his shoulder at Tooth, then placed his pillow over his head.

"You're gonna wake the dead."

All he got in response was a groan. So she put on a devilish smile and tackled Jack. Jack yelled out as they struggled on the bed before falling on the ground, Tooth on top of him and both of them laughing. They came to a stop, loosing their smiles as they notice how close they were, Tooth's face quickly began to turn a deep red.

Tooth got up and straightened her clothes and fixed her hair as Jack lazily stood up.

"Sorry." She said, her face still slightly flushed.

"It's okay." Jack said, stretching until he heard a 'pop' come from his back.

He grunted in response and walked toward his closet.

"Thanks for waking me up, if I don't get food and other important shit today I never will." He said going through his clothes.

Tooth nodded then blushed as Jack slipped off his hoodie. He must've fallen asleep in it. He turned his head to glance back at her when he realized she was still in the room.

"You can wait in the main room if you're uncomfortable."

Tooth just put on a nervous smile and pointed to the door.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." She said before walking out.

Jack chuckled and slipped his pants off. He needed a shower, but he could wait a few more hours for that. As he was putting on some new pants he thought back to last night. He shook that all from his head and tried to think of something else. College? Perfect topic. Wait, classes were starting soon.

He cursed.

He had enough stress and classes hadn't even started yet. He shook his head as he was putting his belt on, then looked around for a shirt.

He quickly found the t-shirt he had taken off last night and slipped it over his head with a yawn and scratched the back of his head before grabbing his hoodie and putting it back on.

He grabbed his keys and cell phone from his bedside table and put them in his pocket.

As he was walking out of his bedroom he pulled his phone out and decided to check it for any new texts, but found none. He sighed and slid the keyboard out so he could send Hiccup one.

**Hey Hic, sorry for last night...I hope you're not mad at me.**

He placed his phone back in his pocket and walked down the short hall to see Tooth sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap.

"You ready?" Jack asked, searching around for his wallet.

She stood up and smiled.

"Yep!"

Once he found his wallet he stuffed it in his pocket with all his other things.

"Then let's go."

* * *

"Hiccup! Wait up!" He heard Astrid yell.

Hiccup stopped in his tracks and turned, seeing Astrid running toward him.

"Oh, hey Astrid." He said with a smile while placing his pencil in his notebook.

"Hey you- Oh wow you look tired." She said, looking him over.

His hair was a mess and he had dark bags under his eyes, giving him a deathly look. He had on bright red skinny jeans, his usual fur boots, a yellow dress shirt and a green jacket with his shoulder bag wrapped around him. He didn't look like himself.

"Thank you for summing that up." He said with a sigh, placing his notebook in his bag.

"I didn't get much sleep last night."

"I could've guessed that." She said, giving him a pitiful smile.

They walked down the hallway in silence for a few more moments, Hiccup not knowing what to say next so he waited for the blonde to come up with something. Thankfully she did.

"So what happened last night then? Didn't you and Jack have a 'date'?" She finally asked.

Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, that's the reason actually." He said with a sigh.

"I told Jack some of my past and...He didn't want to tell me anything about his."

"Oh?" She asked, pushing the front doors open as they walked out.

"He talked about a few things then he got to the topic of his parents and his sister...It must've brought back bad memories."

The two continued down the streets, moving farther into the city.

"So where are we going?" Astrid asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was thinking about getting in a cab and checking on Toothless. I got a call from my dad saying he wouldn't be home for a few days." Hiccup stopped on the side of the street and waited.

"Can I come?"

"Sure, I could use the company."

Astrid smiled and stood behind the boy as he called down a taxi. Once the car stopped in front of them they both got in and Hiccup gave the driver directions.

Once Hiccup sat back his phone went off making Astrid look up at him. Hiccup held his breath and took it out. Jack had texted him.

"He-He apologized." Hiccup said, moving his thumbs over the small keys on his phone, his eyes wide.

**I could never stay mad at you Jack. Plus I think it was my fault anyways.**

"Really? Well that's good." She said, a smile on her face.

"I don't know why though, it was me who brought up the topic." He said, putting his phone back in his back pocket.

Astrid looked down and nodded.

"But...He was the one that left."

* * *

Hiccup opened the front door of what was once his home and looked around, Astrid right behind him.

"Toothless?" Just as Hiccup called his name the tiny cat pounced from behind the couch and landed in Hiccup's arms.

This made the boy smile brightly and give the furry creature a gentle hug, before holding him out to look at his best friend.

"Aw, he's grown since the last time I saw him." Astrid said, petting Toothless.

"Yeah, by the way...How's Stormfly?" He asked, putting the cat down and heading toward the kitchen to check the feline's food bowl.

"She's doing great, she's got a new obsession with chicken." The blonde said, following him.

Hiccup grabbed a can of cat food and began to mash it into the small bowl.

"Really? Toothless is always eating fish...Maybe I should give him some. It would be good for him." Hiccup smiled and put the bowl down.

He was glad to be talking about cats instead of Jack, Hiccup was getting depressed because of him. He should have just said he was in New York, then Jack would have been happy and said he was too.

Toothless ran up to the bowl of food and quickly began to gobble it down. Hiccup hugged himself and watched his feline friend eat like he always did, making him feel at home. He missed living here, but he was an adult now. At least in his own mind he was.

His phone went off, making him jump.

**No, I shouldn't have been such a baby. So don't worry about it.**

**But, I did bring it up.**

**It's okay, just don't worry about it.**

**Jack I really think we need to talk**

**There's nothing to talk about, Hic.**

**Jack don't lie to me, something's wrong.**

**Hiccup. Nothing is wrong with me, I'm perfectly fine. I have to go so I'll talk to you later.**

Hiccup's hands began to shake. Did they just have a fight? They've never had a fight, not even a small one. What kind of fight was this? _Was_ it a fight? Hiccup hoped it wasn't. Maybe he was just being annoying and Jack got upset, that's all it was.

"You okay?" Astrid asked from where she was on the floor, petting the black cat as it ate.

A lump began to form in his throat and he shook his head.

"I'm fine."

He put his phone away and began to walk up the stairs.

"I'm gonna bring Toothless's bed down here so he doesn't have to be locked away in my old room."

Astrid nodded and kept looking at Toothless, sensing Hiccup wanted to be alone.

He made it to his room quickly and sighed, looking at the empty bed and plain walls. Them once being covered in posters of his favorite movies, bands and of course dragons, but all of them were now hanging up on his side of his and Snotlout's dorm.

He walked up to his bed and placed a hand on it, it was rough and still as uncomfortable as ever. He smiled and looked toward the corner of the room, seeing Toothless's bed. It wasn't much of a bed at all, more like a pile of blankets with a pillow on top of them

He walked over to it and slowly went to pick it up, as he did his phone fell out of his pocket. He paused and stared at it, thinking of Jack and the tears that were still in his eyes.

He sniffled, wiped his eyes and picked the bed up before walking back downstairs. He wasn't going to cry over something like a silly fight.

* * *

"Fuck." Jack said as he put his phone away.

"What?" Tooth looked over at him as she grabbed a few boxes of cereal.

"I think me and Hiccup just had a mini text fight." He said putting a hand through his hair.

The colorful girl put her hands on her hips.

"And how did this happen?"

Jack tried to look innocent then sighed and started to walk down the isle as Tooth pushed the cart.

"He was getting in my business, okay?"

"He has the right to, he's your boyfriend."

Jack groaned.

"You don't understand."

"Jack, I do. I've kept secrets from people I've dated before and nothing good has come out of it."

"Okay, so maybe you're right and maybe I should tell him." He said, putting his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"But I just don't like talking about my family."

"What happened to your family?"

"Not you too!"

Tooth giggled and shook her head.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Jack rolled his eyes up to look at the ceiling, then grabbed a few boxes of cookies.

"You got money for all this?" Tooth asked, eying all the sweets.

"Or at least a dentist?"

"I have you don't I?" He asked with a grin.

She playfully hit him and let out a laugh.

"Yeah and after this I'm gonna pull out all of your teeth."

"Alright, alright...We'll get some toothpaste too, I haven't brushed my teeth in a few days."

Tooth gave him a disgusted look making him laugh, holding his stomach.

"Oh man, you should've seen your face!" He said, gasping for air.

"Don't joke about stuff like that!" She said, slamming her arms to her sides and clenching her fists.

"Yes, mom!" He said before grabbing a big box of Popsicles.

"Ooh...Can we get some ice cream?" Jack asked, making Tooth laugh at how childish he was.

"Jack, it's your money, get what you want." Before she had even finished that sentence Jack had already grabbed about three barrels of ice cream.

He had chocolate, vanilla and cookies and cream. He placed the three in the cart and stuffed his hands back in his pocket.

"I am so glad I have all this money."

"Well if you keep spending it like this you won't."

"Actually I get money from my father's business. It was something he always wanted...He actually wanted me to take it over too, but..."

"It's not you?"

"Yeah, it's not me."

Tooth nodded and leaned on the cart.

"What do you want to do?"

Jack thought for a moment.

"A weather man? Nah, that's too...Formal. Maybe a cook! I could have my own TV show!"

Tooth laughed.

"Can you cook?"

"Of course I can cook! Although...I don't cook all the time, okay maybe I can't be a cook...I kinda want to work with kids." He said, looking up.

"Well what job do you want that involves children?"

Jack grabbed a few bags of chips and placed them in the cart.

"Ummm...Wait! I got it!"

Tooth's eyes widened, him have scared her from shouting.

"I'll be a professional snow boarder! I could teach kids!"

The colorful girl smiled.

"Sound like a fun job, until then you could always work with North."

"North? Doesn't he like...Make toys?"

"You could do it. He's also Santa around Christmas. He goes to all the malls! He's also Santa in the Macy's parade."

Jack chuckled and grabbed a twelve pack of Pepsi and Coca Cola.

"He sounds like he _is_ Santa."

He grabbed a gallon of milk and smiled warmly.

"But it would be fun...I used to carve toys for Jamie and Sophie."

Tooth smiled and he chuckled.

"I remember Sophie loved bunnies, I made her so many..." His smile turned sad, but he kept it and felt his heart ache at the memory.

He remember making her a whole family of bunnies, even helped her make a little home for them. She was so happy that day.

Tooth put a hand on his shoulder.

"You miss them, don't you?"

"They were like my siblings. I would always have snowball fights with them...I would help Jamie with his homework and I would have tea parties with Sophie."

Tooth looked down, then perked up. She had an idea.

"You should get a pet!"

"A pet?"

"Yeah! Like a dog or something...What animals do you like?"

"Cats, dogs, penguins, birds, I could go on all day." He said with a shrug.

"Birds are good! My dad has tons of them in his office and all around the waiting rooms. I got the inspiration for my hair from them."

"How is a pet gonna help me anyways?"

"It will be your friend, someone you can talk to." She said, a huge smile on her face.

"If you say so." Jack chuckled.

He let out a sigh and pulled his phone back out. He had so much to worry about. Classes would be starting soon, getting settled and most importantly...Hiccup.


	5. First day

**Hey! So I've improved! I think..? **

**I don't really like this chapter, but I had to bring these two lovely ladies in because I love them.**

**They may or may not hold a big part in the story, so let's get to it shall we?**

**-Nick**

* * *

"He's so cute!"

"Who is he?"

"I heard his name's Jack."

"Jack! Over here! Hi!"

Jack's eye twitched as he walked through the halls. It was high school all over again. Girls were crowding around him making it impossible to get to his classes or even go to the bathroom. He was tired.

"Jack! We should hang out after school!"

"You're so cute Jack!"

"Oh my gosh Jack please be my boyfriend!"

He sighed and turned to the girls, putting his hands in his hoodie pocket and put on his best 'cool kid' act.

"Ladies, sorry, but I have to go to class and so do you." He then put on an innocent look.

"I'd hate to be the reason any of you are tardy."

They all swooned and began to fall all over each other which gave Jack enough time to dart into class. Once there he let out a sigh of relief and looked around the large area, walking down a few steps until he saw an empty seat next to a blonde haired girl. Upon sitting next to her she sat straight up and squealed, before covering her mouth and giving him a shy wave.

"Hi, I mean sorry, I mean um..." She said before hiding her face in her book.

Jack chuckled.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine really! I just...I didn't think anyone would sit next to me, especially a boy." She said with a smile, then looked down with a light blush covering her face.

"I mean..."

"It's cool, I get it." Jack laughed again, pulling his notebook out of his bag.

"So what's your name?"

The blonde's smile returned and was now much brighter than before.

"Rapunzel."

Jack raised a brow and looked her over.

She had long blonde hair done up in a braid, bright green eyes and tan skin with light freckles over her cheek and nose. She was wearing a pink and purple striped dress shirt, light blue skinny jeans and purple dress shoes.

Jack smiled.

"I'm Jack Frost."

She giggled.

"Guess we both have pretty known names."

Jack chuckled and sat back in his seat.

"Guess so."

The rest of class went by with the two talking about how weird the professor was and their other classes. They didn't have many together, but two was good enough. When class ended the two exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes.

"See ya later, Punz." Jack said as he walked out of class.

Rapunzel smiled at the nickname and waved as she was walking down the opposite hall.

"Bye Jack!"

Jack smiled and looked ahead, but soon enough was surrounded by fangirls once more.

"Dammit..."

* * *

Hiccup walked around the back of the school. Students were playing many different sports, but Hiccup was just trying to find a place to sit for the moment.

He liked his classes, he hadn't made any new friends, but he had his old friends. He was feeling worn out from his first day, one of his professors had already given him an assignment, but Hiccup didn't complain. This was college not High school, things are gonna be harder.

As he was walking around mindlessly he barely missed an arrow as it flew past him then embedded itself in a target he was a little too close to.

"'Ey! Watch where yer goin'!" Came a voice with a accent almost similar to Hiccup's father's.

Hiccup turned and saw a girl heading toward him.

She had curly, red hair in a pony tail, blue eyes and a freckled face. She had on a dark green long-sleeve shirt with rips in the elbows, a jean vest over it, brown pants and black converse.

She removed the arrow and smiled at the boy in front of her.

"If I didn't have such a gewd aim ye'd have this in yer chest." She said, spinning the arrow around.

"And I'm glad it didn't." Hiccup said, placing a hand on his chest.

She laughed, then put on a bright smile.

"Hey, ya wanna do somethin' fer me?"

Hiccup gave the mystery girl a look.

"It depends."

He wasn't gonna do something for a random stranger, he didn't even know this girl's name

She walked back over to her post and pulled out an apple then ran back over and turned Hiccup so he was right in front of the target.

"Now, put this on yer head." She said more to herself as she placed the apple on the top of Hiccup's head.

He felt his heart race. He knew what she was doing and he didn't like it.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh come on, I won't miss." She said before going back to her post.

Hiccup licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry and tried not to show how nervous he was. He looked over at her as she picked up her bow.

She took the arrow and pulled it back to her cheek. She closed one eye and focused on the apple, biting her tongue. She let out a deep breath and _ping_, it was sent through the air.

For Hiccup it all seemed to be going in slow motion. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists until he heard a soft noise above him. He looked up, not feeling the apple on his head anymore, then turned to see the apple was now stuck to the target with the arrow directly through it.

"Wow." Hiccup breathed and looked back over at the girl as she ran over and took the arrow and apple off the target.

"Did ye see that?!" She asked, taking a bite of the apple.

"Ah...Yeah." He lied, knowing he had his eyes shut the whole time.

"That was amazin'! I mean..I knew I could do it! But that was amazin'!" She suddenly stopped and turned to Hiccup.

She stuck her arm, making him take a step back.

"Yer a great partner! I'm Merida." She said with a smile.

"I'm Hiccup." Hiccup took her hand and she roughly shook his, making him jerk around.

She let go and Hiccup rubbed his now sore shoulder, it felt like she had ripped his arm off.

"Nice to meet ya! Ye should practice with me more often." She said, walking back over to her bag.

Hiccup picked his own up and followed her.

"Do you do this all the time?"

"Aye, back at mah old home I would shoot arrows all the time." She said, picking her bag up and swinging it over her shoulder.

"What about you?"

"What?"

"What do ye do?"

Hiccup put a hand on the back of his neck and looked to the side.

He didn't do anything interesting. He wasn't into sports like archery, plus he was too small for that.

"I like to build things."

"So...Yer an inventor?"

Hiccup shook his head and shrugged.

"You could say that."

She was suddenly in his face, making him jerk his head back.

"Do ya think ye could make me a crossbow?" She asked, putting her hands together and giving him a hopeful look.

"Um..." He started.

"Oh please, please, please?! I'll help pay fer the parts!" She begged.

He glanced down, then looked up to meet her eyes.

"...Okay."

She squealed and jumped up, punching the air.

"Yes! I always wanted mah own crossbow!"

Hiccup smiled.

"You know you're gonna have to spend a lot of money to help me make this, right?"

"Hah! Think yer so smart? Mah parents are as rich as royalty." She said, crossing her arms and giving him a smug look.

He blinked, looking taken back. Hiccup's father was 'rich' too, but it wasn't like he would give his son some money to pay for an apartment or better books.

"Well then...When do you want to start?"

Merida put a hand on her chin and thought as they began to walk.

"Sometime soon, I want it before Christmas break. I'd love ta see the look on mah dad's face when I bring it home."

"Sounds like a plan, we can start sometime in the next week." He said with a smile.

"Great! I'm sure we can find a workplace somewhere in the school."

* * *

"Jack! How was your first day of school?" Tooth asked, running up to Jack and hugging him tightly.

"Pretty good, I'm actually waiting for someone." He said, hugging her back.

"Jack!" Rapunzel yelled, running up to him.

"Punz! It's about time you got here."

Tooth took a step back and looked between the two, a funny look on her face, then she smiled.

"You got another gal pal!" She squealed.

Rapunzel giggled at the strange look Jack gave the colorful girl.

"Ah yeah...Gal pal. Tooth, this is Rapunzel. Punz, Toothiana."

The two girls quickly started a conversation that Jack seemed to become the third wheel of. Why do girls always become friends so easily?

"Me and Jack met online, he used to flirt with me! Can you believe that?"

"Oh my gosh, really? That's so cute!"

"Did you know he has a boyfriend online?"

"No way!"

Jack just stood there, his hands in his pockets and an almost embarrassed look on his face.

"Ahem...Can we maybe stop talking about my love life and get something to eat?" He asked, not looking at either of the girls, but looking at the front doors of the school instead.

They both got quiet and looked at each other.

"We should go to time square!"

"Oh my- Jack hasn't been yet!"

"Really?! Toothiana we SO have to take him!"

Jack slapped his forehead and sighed, waiting for them to stop girling it up. It was strange to Jack that even though the two had just met, they were already acting as if they were old friends. He would never understand females.

* * *

"Me and my friend usually meet up here." Hiccup said as he sat at a table in his favorite cafe.

"Aye? Who's yer friend?" Merida asked, watching Hiccup.

Hiccup was on his laptop, with his notebook beside him. He was drawing out the crossbow, tagging certain parts that he needed to remember and even drawing a few close up versions. Merida was stubborn and didn't want just some regular wooden crossbow, she wanted a real one. This was gonna take awhile since Hiccup had never made one before, luckily he had a friend here that was a bit of a blacksmith, hopefully Hiccup could get some help from him.

"Her name's Astrid and she might not trust you at first." Hiccup said with a small, nervous laugh.

"Why's 'at?"

"I once had a friend named Heather and she...Kinda lied to us, so Astrid's pretty cautious around any new friends I make."

"She yer girlfriend?" The redhead asked, giving him a sly grin.

"W-What?" Hiccup started, his face turning bright red.

"No! I-I'm dating someone else."

"Oh yeah? Who?" She asked, leaning forward on her elbows, grin still on her face.

Hiccup bit his lip as he went to Facebook. Should he tell her that he's gay? Or possibly Bi? He wasn't sure. What if she didn't want to be his friend anymore? He didn't know if he could handle another bully, plus this one knew how to shoot an arrow without ever missing.

He clicked on Jack's face and slowly turned his laptop around for her to see.

_Here goes nothing._

She stared at it for a moment. Glancing down at Jack's relationship, then over to Hiccup over and over again.

That made him nervous. What if she started thinking it was gross and weird that he was with another guy? He had just made a new friend and he was going to loose her, he knew it.

"He's okay lookin', why ain't ya with 'em?"

Hiccup blinked a few times, surprised she didn't just get up and walk away, saying a quick "fag" before never talking to him again. Once he was back to Earth he shook his head and turned his laptop back around.

"He uh..We met online."

Hiccup didn't want to tell her about him thinking Jack was here, he was beginning to doubt himself.

She nodded as he slowly went to working on his sketches.

"Hiccup? Who's this?" Came Astrid's voice suddenly.

Merida looked behind her and smiled at the blonde.

"So this is the friend ye were talking 'bout."

Astrid had her arms crossed over her chest and she was giving Merida a suspicious look.

"Astrid this is Merida, we met today." Hiccup said, putting his pencil down and going to take a sip of his bottled water.

Astrid sat in the third seat at the small round table and looked over at Merida.

"Today? How did you two meet?"

"I almost shot 'em with an arrow." The red head said with a laugh.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"And I'm guessing you're real proud of that?"

"Aye! I am!" She snickered, then leaned on one of her elbows to look at Astrid.

"I also shot an apple off 'is head."

That made Astrid's eyes widen.

"Really?" She asked, getting comfortable.

"Aye, he looked like a wee babby scared to death I would hit him!"

Hiccup hid his head in his arms and groaned.

* * *

"I am so lost." Jack said, looking around the crowded streets.

"Then follow us." Tooth said, pushing Jack with her hands on his shoulders.

"Where are we even going? It's been an hour or so and I'm still hungry." He groaned.

"There's a pizza place down that way." Rapunzel pointed.

"Then lets go!" Jack said, running in the direction she had pointed.

"Jack, wait! You don't know where it is!" Rapunzel yelled, running after him leaving Tooth to catch up.

Soon enough they made it to their location, Jack almost running past it if it wasn't for Tooth.

"I'm starved!" Jack said as they sat down.

Rapunzel giggled and sat beside him in the booth, leaving Tooth to sit across from the two.

"So Jack, how are you and Hiccup?" Tooth asked, a smile on her face.

Jack slouched and sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket, looking at it intensely in his lap.

"We haven't talked since that tiny fight we had."

"You had a fight?" Punz asked.

"Tooth didn't tell you?" Jack asked, thinking Tooth had told the blonde all his secrets.

"No, she just told me that this boy named Hiccup and you are dating." She said, shaking her head.

Jack sighed.

"Well...Me and Hiccup had a small fight, nothing big...But I bet he thinks I'm mad at him or something."

Tooth glanced over at Rapunzel who gave her back a concerned look.

"Well, talk to him, we'll order the food." Tooth said.

Jack went through his contacts and stopped on Hiccup's name.

"I don't know..."

Rapunzel quickly got up and pulled on his arm.

"Oh, come on!"

Jack laughed and stood up.

"Alright, if you guys think it'll help, then okay."

He walked toward the front of the restaurant and walked outside for some privacy.

* * *

"And then he knocked over the whole set! It was the best day in Drama class ever!"

Merida laughed at Astrid's story as Hiccup just kept his head down in embarrassment.

"Thanks for telling her that _great_ story, Astrid." Hiccup said, sarcastically.

The two girls laughed at his now red face, he sighed and kept fixing his sketches, leaning on his hand.

_Eyes open wide, blinded by the sun now. Orange and white, dark red, green and yellow, rainbow colors! Do not hide, see the view! Step aside, go through!_

Hiccup froze as he heard his ringtone. Who was calling him? Whoever they were, why are they calling him?

The girls looked over at him as he took his phone out, his heart stopped when he saw that it was Jack.

"I...I'll be right back." He said, getting up and quickly walking to the bathroom.

Once there he got in a stall and locked it, before answering.

"Hello..?"

_"Hiccup, hey."_ Came Jack's crackling voice on the other end.

"Um, hi, what's up?" Hiccup asked, leaning against the door of the small stall.

_"Out with some friends, I ah, I just wanted to see what you were up to and how you were holding up."_

"I'm fine, I'm with some friends too..." Hiccup didn't know why, but he was feeling awkward.

He never felt this way when talking to Jack, well he did...But that was when they first started talking on the phone. That was awkward and they hardly talked.

_"That's cool, you out with Astrid?"_

"Yeah and a new friend I made today."

_"Wow, that's crazy, I made a new friend today too."_ He heard Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, she's really nice and well...I can't really explain her." Hiccup gave a nervous laugh.

_"Hah, well it's good to hear you got out there and made a friend."_

Hiccup could hear Jack's voice quiver, so he stayed quiet for a moment to see if Jack had anything else to say, which he did.

_"So um...I was thinking that maybe tonight we can try again? Our talk I mean."_

Hiccup smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea."

_"Cool, so I'll be on in a few hours, these girls are gonna be the death of me."_ Jack laughed.

Hiccup laughed too.

"I know how you feel."

_"Heh, so I hope to talk to you soon."_

"Me too."

_"Love you."_

"...Love you too." Hiccup hung up quickly and clutched his phone against his chest.

He let out a deep breath and slid down the door. He closed his eyes and kept a huge smile on his face. Everything was okay now, everything would be okay from here on out.

* * *

"So...How'd it go?" Tooth asked as Rapunzel let Jack back in the booth.

"Pretty good, we're gonna talk tonight."

"Are you...Gonna tell him the truth?"

"...Not yet."


	6. Secrets and Memories

**Why was this chapter so difficult? All I had to do was fix it and update it.**

**Guess I'm lazy**

**-Nick**

* * *

"Here we are, thanks for walking me." Rapunzel said, turning to Jack as they walked to her dorm.

They had just took Tooth to her's and Jack was happy to walk with the blonde to make her feel safe.

"No problem." Jack smiled, his hands in his hoodie pocket.

The blonde brushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear and looked down.

"Hey um...Can we talk for a little bit? Before you go to talk to Hiccup that is..."

Jack gave her a concerned look, but smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

She smiled back then opened her door and the two walked in. She sat on her bed, Jack sitting next to her as she began to undo her hair.

"So I uh...I wanted to tell you a few things about me." She started.

Jack nodded.

"But first I actually want to thank you." She smiled, placing her hands on her lap and leaving her hair still half braided.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"For befriending me, I mean...When I first came here I thought no one would want to be my friend."

Jack found that hard to believe. She was a beautiful girl, very kind and nice, she would make the perfect friend. He was lucky to have met her and he was glad she wasn't like all the other girls around campus

"You do have friends though, right?"

She looked nervous, but stood up and walked over to a desk wear a blanket was covering what looked like a box. She slipped the red cloth off the box and it showed a tank.

She reached in and pulled out a little green chameleon that quickly started to change colors, obviously mad that the girl had disturbed him.

"This is Pascal, he- well...He **was** my only friend." She said, sitting back down and placing him in her lap.

"He's pretty neat." Jack said, moving his hand close to the tiny reptile.

Pascal seemed to hide for a moment, but Rapunzel petted him down his spine and he soon allowed Jack to do the same.

"My mother got him for me..." She sighed and turned back to Jack.

"Which is something I want to talk about..."

Jack nodded and she continued.

"Well...My mother wasn't really the most..Normal mother..."

She then told this long story about how her mother kept her in her home for so long, never wanting her to leave, she was very overprotective. Rapunzel told about how she met this man named Flynn, who soon told her that he was really Eugene. She told Jack how her mother didn't approve of Eugene and Rapunzel so she didn't let her see him.

She soon ran away with the man, having her mother track them down and try to take her back. Eugene came to her home one night while Rapunzel and her mother were having a fight resulting in her running away with Eugene again. Her mother was found dead the next day, Eugene dying that same day. From what? Rapunzel wouldn't say.

"And ever since then...I don't like boys." She finished.

Jack sat up straighter, thinking this story was going to have a different result.

"Wait...So you're a..?"

"Lesbian? Yes." She smiled nervously and put Pascal back in his tank.

"That's not weird is it?"

"N-No! Not at all, just surprising." He said, shaking his head violently.

She laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean...You're so pretty and I'm sure any guy would want to be with you."

Rapunzel blushed.

"I wouldn't say that..." She said, sitting next to him again.

"It's true though." Jack said, a smile on his face.

She let out a soft giggle.

Jack kept his smile and glanced over at her digital clock. He let out a gasp and stood up.

"It's already nine o'clock, I need to get home."

Rapunzel stood up and straightened her shirt.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You can count on it." Jack smiled.

"I'll wait for you by the front doors." She said, putting her hands behind her back.

"Unless the girls get to me first." Jack chuckled, looking up at the ceiling

"Oh, well than I'll see you in class." Rapunzel covered her mouth, keeping her giggles down.

"Alright, later."

"Ah yeah, um..."

She grabbed his hand as he was about to walk away, making him turn. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and closed her eyes. She felt so much better, she could trust Jack now, he's her first real friend. A friend she really needs.

Jack held his hands up, surprised at first then smiled and hugged her back.

When she pulled away, she put her hands through a lock of her hair and smiled.

"Bye." She said softly.

Jack smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door silently.

He put his hood on and placed his hands in his pockets. Time to talk to Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup sat on his bed, laptop on his lap and his eyes half shut.

Snotlout laid in his own bed, throwing a football up and catching it a couple times before turning to look at Hiccup.

"You and Jack talking or something tonight?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Astrid told Ruffnut, who told Tuffnut who told Fishlegs, who told me."

Hiccup blinked, confused by that statement, but didn't question it.

"Okay...Well at least everyone knows." He sighed.

"Yeah, I hope you chat after I'm asleep so I don't have to stay up and listen to you two." Snotlout yawned.

Hiccup chuckled and went back to typing. He was talking to Merida on Facebook. They were talking about a few parts they would need and any extra things Merida wanted.

"I don't see how you two are still together." Snotlout said suddenly.

Hiccup looked over at his cousin, a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys live so far away from each other, I can never keep a long distance relationship going."

The brunette gave the other a strange look, then went back to his computer. They didn't live far away, Jack was here, Hiccup could feel it.

"Well me and Jack are loyal to each other." Hiccup said, smugly.

"You calling me a cheater?"

"No, of_ course_ not." Hiccup said and shook his head, a smile on his face.

Snotlout growled and laid flat.

"Well I'm going to bed, don't wake me up."

The brunette rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Okay."

About an hour later, Jack came online.

Hiccup turned to look at Snotlout who was finally asleep.

He smiled and let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to talk to Jack in front of him anyways.

Jack called him this time and Hiccup quickly answered, having the white haired boys face pop up on his screen.

"Hey." Jack said with a yawn.

"Ah hey, if you're tired we can do this another time."

"No it's fine, I'm not even all that tired." He smiled making Hiccup smile back.

It was quiet for a moment.

"So...Uh, how are we gonna start this?"

"Let me, I have a few things to...Get off my chest and finally tell you." Jack said.

Hiccup nodded and waited for the other to begin.

"Okay so, a few years back, when I was eighteen...I had a little sister named Emma. She was the world to me, I would have done anything for her...But one day we went ice skating. It..It was Christmas day."

Hiccup's smile left his face and it changed to a look of concern. Did he loose his sister on Christmas? That's horrible, but maybe not, he hoped not. God he really hoped not.

"She went out too far on the ice and she fell in." Jack said, clearing his throat as if to push the lump forming there out.

"I jumped in and tried to help her, but I was too late. A hunter saved me and brought me to shore with her body..." He licked his lips and didn't look at the screen.

"She was dead. That was how I lost my sister and about two months later...My parents got in a car accident and died. So I lived with some family friends, I stayed with them until I started college and even then I would visit everyday. I didn't want to loose them too..."

"Jack...You don't have to tell me anything else." Hiccup said.

Jack glanced up at the screen, the brunette couldn't really tell, but he knew the older boy had tears in his eyes. Hiccup didn't know what to say or what to do. He wanted to comfort Jack, but Hiccup was never good at that.

* * *

Jack fell out of bed the next morning, laying on the floor not even caring. He stared at the dark blue carpet as it rubbed against his nose and forehead.

He slowly got up, the sheets falling off of him.

He felt horrible, he didn't get to take a shower last night and he had nightmares again.

He scratched the back of his head and walked into the bathroom. He started the water and turned the shower on, then began to strip down.

He thought back to last night as the warm water moved over his freezing body.

Hiccup had said some very nice things to him, things Jack wanted no...Needed to hear.

_"I love you"_

_"Don't worry, I'm here for you."_

_"Jack, you're a hero to me."_

Jack smiled and bowed his head, letting the water run down his messy hair and creep over his face.

Hiccup was the reason Jack got up in the morning, without him, Jack would fall to pieces. He was already a wreck from leaving the Bennetts, but he would see them again some time soon, hopefully.

He quickly washed his hair and got out to brush his teeth.

He gripped the towel around his waist as he finished brushing.

He sighed and looked up at himself in the mirror.

"Let's hope I can get some alone time today." He said, putting a hand through his damp hair.

He walked back into his room and went to putting on his usual outfit of a white t-shirt, brown pants, a belt, blue converse and his blue hoodie.

Once dressed he grabbed his things and walked out the front door.

* * *

Hiccup walked down the halls with his friends.

Astrid was talking with Merida, the twins were trying to cause trouble like always and Fishlegs was talking to Hiccup about...Well Hiccup wasn't sure, he was talking so fast he could barely understand the topic.

The only one missing was Snotlout, which was normal. He was trying to hang with the jocks, get on their good side or something.

As they all were walking, Hiccup looked down a hall and saw a horde of girls. He gave the crowd a strange look then heard Merida snicker.

He turned and looked at her.

"Some poor boy has been gettin' a lot of attention from the girls 'ere." She said.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Lucky guy." He said sarcastically.

"He's gonna drown in fangirls." Astrid laughed.

Hiccup smirked.

"Do you know who he is?"

"I heard that his name is Jake or something." Fishlegs said, joining in the new conversation.

Hiccup raised a brow and looked back at the swarm as they walked by.

Jack used to joke about getting surrounded by girls when he was in High school.

_What if...?_

"So, where's yer first class." Merida asked suddenly.

Hiccup jerked his head to look back over at her, not hearing her question.

"What?"

"Where's yer first class." She said with a smile that look more like a smirk.

"Oh...It's close." He said, looking around the hall they were in.

"Ya seem out of it, somethin' wrong?"

"Just thinking about Jack." Hiccup said, shrugging.

"That's right, you never told us what happened last night." Astrid spoke up.

"He just told me about his parents and his sister."

"What happened to them?"

"They died." He said before walking into his class.

* * *

Jack fell into his chair and let out a tired breath.

Rapunzel turned and looked him over. He looked exhausted and out of breath.

"Tired?"

"I had to _run_ to class." He grumbled.

The blonde snorted, but hid her laugh.

"Do you think this is a joke?!" He said with crazy wide eyes and a frown.

"Pftt...Heh...Ha..Ahahahahaha!" Rapunzel finally ruptured with laughter, making a few students walking in give the two weird looks.

Jack laughed too and sat back in his seat, putting his feet up and hands behind his head.

"So, did you sleep well?" He asked, closing his eyes for a minute.

She nodded.

"I did, how did your talk go?"

"Pretty good, I got a few things out and learned a lot more about him."

"That's good." The blonde said with a smile.

Jack sat correctly while pulling out his notebook and pencil, placing them in front of him.

"I just...Feel like he's still not telling me something." He said, twisting his pencil between his fingers before tapping it on his notebook.

Rapunzel closed the book she had been reading before he walked in and pushed it aside.

"Some people need to keep secrets, Jack."

Jack just sighed.

"I guess you're right..." He said, leaning back.


	7. Surprises

**TIME SKIP! Sorry...**

**I didn't know what to put in between these next few chapters...**

**Plus I'm so scared I'm gonna go through a block. Mostly because SOMEONE keeps giving me ideas.  
**

***cough*Travis*cough  
**

**...Ideas for ANOTHER AU, but High school instead.**

**I don't know if I can do that...I don't want to make just AUs, but it would be fun!**

**I just don't want to annoy you all with AUs...**

**Also, hummingbirds aren't legal pets, BUT I DON'T CARE.**

**I hope you like this chapter, guys.**

**(I have no idea what I'm doing this chapter sucks omg *cries*)**

**-Nick**

* * *

About two months past and Halloween was creeping up pretty fast. Tooth stayed over at Jack's a lot, practically every weekend, even leaving clothes over. Jack's apartment had become a second home to her. Sometimes even Rapunzel would join them and stay over. Jack was happy to let them, he enjoyed their company and he didn't really like being alone.

At the moment Jack was thinking over pet ideas. It was Friday, classes had just ended and Tooth had been talking about it a lot. He wasn't sure why, but a pet would be nice to have. Hiccup had a pet, so why not?

There was a knock on his front door, making him loose his thoughts. He looked up and poked his head out of his room.

Who could that be? Oh, probably Tooth. Doesn't she have her own key?

He walked into the main room and opened the door, seeing Tooth with a big smile on her face and a small bird cage in her hands that had a light blue blanket covering it.

Well that explains why she couldn't open the door.

She let herself in and placed the cage on the coffee table, before putting her hands on her hips proudly.

Jack watched her and tried to get a peek at what was inside, but since the top was covered he couldn't.

"I got you a friend." She said, making Jack finally walk over to her.

She pulled the cover off and inside was a small colorful hummingbird. It was tiny and the colors on it matched Tooth's hair perfectly, it also had a small dot under it's beady, right eye. It was almost like a beauty mark, it was unique and it made Jack smile.

Jack leaned down until he was face to beak with the creature. It flew up to him, moving from side to side before darting around the cage, then back to him.

"What do you think? Do you like her?"

"Yeah, she seems sweet."

Tooth put on a huge smile, showing her prefect teeth.

"Oh she is, she's pretty young...But I thought that would be good so you two could bond better!"

"Does she have a name?" He asked, standing up straight and looking over at Tooth.

"Not yet."

Jack grinned.

"I'm gonna call her Baby Tooth."

Tooth giggled and playfully hit Jack's shoulder.

"Now why would you do that?"

"She looks like you." Jack said with a short laugh.

She rolled her eyes and picked up the cage.

"If you say so...Where do you want to put her?"

"I could sit her on my desk."

"Sounds good, she'll fit. We should go out later and get her some food."

Jack nodded and let out a yawn.

"So are you gonna stay over tonight?"

Tooth paused.

"Do you want me to?"

Jack shrugged, sitting on the couch.

"Doesn't matter to me, this place is pretty much your place."

She smiled at that and went back to walk toward Jack's room.

"I think I'll stay again, I'd rather be here on the weekend then in my dorm."

Jack nodded, closing his eyes and laying his arms on the back of the couch.

She walked back out and watched Jack for a moment, before sitting next to him.

"Do you wanna go see North?"

Jack opened his eyes and looked down at her, surprised she would bring up such a thing.

"Today?"

"Yeah, he wants to meet you. I told him how you might want to start working with him." She said, blowing a loose piece of hair out of her face.

He closed his eyes again and laid his head back, thinking it over. He did _need_ a job and he didn't want to live off the money his father left him, plus North sounded like a nice guy.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

"Ooh, look at this costume, Hiccup." Astrid said, handing him a zombie costume.

The brunette gave her a strange look and shook his head.

"I don't think I want to be a zombie."

She rolled her eyes.

"You are so difficult to shop with."

He laughed and fixed his glasses, going back to working on his essay about the Viking era. He was glad he had chose to do this, he knew a lot of about vikings, the only problem was that Astrid had forced him to go costume shopping with her.

"You're the one that invited me to come. Now I have to do my work and help you shop at the same time."

"I told you I could just go with Merida."

"Speaking of her, where is she?"

"Here I am!"

The two turned and saw Merida burst out of a dressing room.

She had on a long dark, almost green dress on with strange puffs around the elbows and shoulders. In her hands were a fake bow and arrow and her hair was out of it's usual pony tale.

"How du I luk?" She asked, walking up to them.

"Like yourself." Astrid said, making Merida slump.

"'Am supposed ta be a warrior princess."

Hiccup chuckled and leaned back against the small wall that separated the dressing rooms.

"Don't you need a crown?"

"Do ya really think mah hair is gonna let me wear a crown?"

"Good point." Hiccup said, pointing his pencil at her, then writing more.

"What are yoo two thinkin' of bein'?"

"Don't know, Hiccup won't pay attention." Astrid said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why don't we just be vikings?" He asked, sarcastically.

That made Astrid light up.

"Perfect! I saw some great costumes for us on the other side of the store."

She quickly ran off and Hiccup slapped his forehead. She took everything too seriously sometimes.

Merida put the toy bow down and plopped next to Hiccup, snickering as she did so.

"Ye know, for the time that I've known ye two ya seem to fight like a married couple."

Hiccup gave the red head a look.

"She's more like a sister to me, I mean, sure back in middle school I had a crush on her..."

"Oh really? Does she know?" Merida asked, a huge grin on her face.

"W-Well yeah! Every boy in middle school liked Astrid."

The red head smiled and laid her head back.

"She is a very pretty girl."

Hiccup glanced over at her, then went back to his writing.

"Yeah well, I'm over that."

"Because ye got yer online boyfrien'." She said with smirk.

"I told you about him possibly being here didn't I?"

"Well yeah...But ye never know, ya might've just seen someone who looked like 'em."

Hiccup sighed and placed his pencil in his book, before putting all his things away.

"I feel like everyone doesn't believe me." He said, taking his glasses off and bringing his knees up to his chest.

Merida frowned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not tryin' ta put ya down, but if it was 'im...Don't ya think he would've seen ya too?"

"Well, I guess." Hiccup shrugged and looked over at the red head.

"But he was talking to this girl."

That made Merida's eyebrows knit together.

"Do you think he might be...?"

The brunette blinked, not sure what she was saying at first, then quickly understood.

"What? No! Jack would never..."

_She was just a friend._

He said over and over in his head, trying to reassure himself.

_Just a friend, nothing else. Everything's perfectly fine._

"If ye say so." She said before standing up and walking back into the dressing room to change.

Hiccup stood too and just as he did, Astrid came running up to him holding two costumes.

"I found the perfect costumes for the Halloween party!"

* * *

Rapunzel walked through the mall, a few bags in her hands. She was trying to find the perfect costume. Halloween was in a few days and Jack invited her to go to a party with him and Tooth.

She had never been to a party before, so she was really excited.

She then noticed a shop full of costumes. She put on a giddy smile and quickly walked in.

Upon doing so she ran into someone, making her almost fall over.

"I am so sorry!" She said, putting her bags down and tired to help the boy she had just pushed over back to his feet.

The boy who had fell down fixed his glasses and stood up, one of his friends laughing at him and the other helping him.

"It's fine." He said, dusting himself off.

Rapunzel put on a relieved smile, then she paused, looking the boy over.

He looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

His blonde friend put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him along.

"Come on Hiccup, we need to show the others are costumes."

Rapunzel's eyes widened and she quickly turned around.

"Hiccup!"

But he was gone.

Her shoulder's slouched and she bit her lip and sighed then turned back around, coming face to face with the red head.

She jerked back with a gasp, placing one of her hands over her chest, her face turning bright red.

"...You startled me."

"I do that a lot." She said with a proud grin.

Silence.

Rapunzel rocked on her feet and looked around.

"Um...Shouldn't you be going with your friends?"

"No, I was gonna 'ead home, but ye screamin' out fer Hiccup made me stay behind."

Rapunzel blushed more and turned her head to look at her feet.

"Well...I..Um...Well you're his friend right?"

She nodded.

"You know about Jack..Don't you?"

She nodded again.

Rapunzel grinned.

"Well Jack lives here and so does Hiccup! I think...Maybe he's just visiting from California.."

"What?" The red head asked, giving her a strange look.

"California...That's where Hiccup lives, isn't it?"

"No, he's been livin' here for awhile."

The blonde's eyes widened.

"But Hiccup told Jack he was..."

She then smiled again and took the red head's hands.

"I have an idea, would you like to help me with it?"

Once again the girl gave Rapunzel a strange look.

"What kind of idea?"

"Well that huge Halloween party is when? This Friday? We should both make sure they go...And help them meet!"

The red head thought about it for a moment, not sure to trust a stranger that could obviously be making up stories. She was happy to hear Jack was here, that would bring Hiccup some happiness.

"Hmm...Sounds like a gewd plan." She said with a smile.

Rapunzel squealed.

"Oh, yay!"

"So what's yer name blondie?"

"Rapunzel, you?"

"Merida."

* * *

"I don't know..."

"Jack, come on." Tooth groaned, pulling him toward the large warehouse.

"North isn't gonna bite your head off."

"What if he does?"

Tooth laughed, clutching her side.

"He won't, trust me."

Jack put his hand in his pocket and bit the inside of his cheek.

He was nervous. He didn't know why truthfully, maybe because he didn't know North very well. He had heard a lot about the jolly fellow, but he never had a conversation with the man.

"Is he _really_ gonna give me this job?"

"He likes you, I talk about you all the time so I'm sure he will."

Once they were inside Tooth pulled him along. Jack looked around trying to take the whole place in, knowing if he didn't he'd get lost, that's to say if he gets the job.

It was large and everywhere you turned was a large man that could easily be mistaken as a yeti or Bigfoot or something. He almost ran into a few of them.

He knew he'd get lost in here if he got the job and that sure didn't help how nervous he was feeling. Maybe this wouldn't be a good job. It was too fast pace for him, sure a toy factory sounds fun, but it was all hard work and deadlines.

"Here we are." Tooth said, knocking on a door, then quickly opening it.

"North! We're here!" She said happily.

Jack looked past her and saw the large man working on a train set on his desk. Tooth was right, he looked just like Santa Claus, but he had tattoos, which was a little different from any traditional Santa, but cooler in Jack's eyes.

"Ah, it is good seeing you." He said in a Russian accent with a smile.

He then noticed Jack and his smile grew.

"So this must be Jack Frost!"

"Yeah! I finally got him to come out to meet you!" She said, pushing Jack forward.

"So you want job, yes?" North asked, sitting down.

"Um, yeah." Jack responded, this was going to be a long, awkward conversation.

* * *

"I can't believe it was that easy."

"I told you, North will hire pretty much anyone that's willing to work."

Jack glanced over at her as she was driving, then went back to looking out the passenger window.

"It's a step forward at least."

"Yep!"

Jack went to say something, but paused as he heard a small noise come from Tooth's pocket.

"Oh, that's my phone, could you get it? Rapunzel probably texted me."

"Sure."

Jack reached over and pulled the pink phone out of her front pocket and went to answer the message.

**Tooth! Have you and Jack got your costumes yet?**

**No, we're thinking of going tomorrow.**

**Oh good! I have a surprise for Jack, it's gonna be the BEST Halloween he's ever had!**

Jack put her tiny phone down and looked over at Tooth, before going back to texting.

**What's the surprise?**

**Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?**

**But you said it was for Jack.**

**I know, but if I tell you I know you'll tell him.**

**Ugh, okay fine.**

Jack sighed and pouted.

"What's wrong?"

"Punz has a surprise for me and she won't tell me what it is."

Tooth laughed.

"It's a surprise, Jack, she's not just gonna ruin it."

"But now I really wanna know."

She shook her head and payed attention to the road.

"When is she going to be giving this surprise to you?"

"Halloween." Jack said, crossing his arms like a child.

"That's just a week away."

"But I can't wait that long." Jack groaned

"It'll come fast, first we need to get some costumes! Oh I'm so excited." She said with a giddy voice.

Jack smiled and stared out the window. What could Rapunzel be up to? Jack didn't really want anything, so what kind of surprise could it be?

It's Halloween so...Candy maybe? A cool costume? Why was this so hard to figure out. She said it would be the best Halloween ever, it has to be something big.

"So, you wanna go costume shopping tomorrow? I would say we could go now...But it's getting late."

"Sure, I have to feed Baby Tooth anyways."

* * *

**I was actually thinking about not going.**

**Hiccup you have to.**

**Why?**

**Because I said so!**

**What's so important that I have to go to this dumb party?**

**Merida just sent me a text, there's supposed to be something happening.**

**What is it?**

**I don't know, ask her yourself.**

Hiccup sighed and put his phone down. He didn't want to go to the Halloween party. Sure he had a costume and everything, but he had never been to a party before. The only 'party' he had ever been to was a birthday party and he guessed that didn't count.

Maybe it would be fun. Whatever was gonna happen there seemed pretty important to Astrid and Merida. He just didn't know why Merida didn't say anything while they were at the mall though.

He bit his lip and decided to send Merida a text.

**What's going on at the party?**

**It's a surprise.**

**Thanks, that helps.**

**Just wait, you're gonna love it.**

**Sure...**

He laid back on his bed, putting a arm behind his head and placing his phone against his chest.

Now he really wanted to know, but like hell would the Queen of being stubborn tell him.

He sighed and looked to his laptop, then over to Snotlout's bed.

Hiccup wondered where he went on the weekends, but he never asked. Hic never did anything on the weekends, he was always in his dorm, alone. Sure he would go visit Toothless and maybe try to apply for a job, but so far...That wasn't going well.

Why were jobs so hard to find in New York? This city is HUGE, one would think there would be at least one job for a talking fish bone like Hiccup.

He sighed and turned his head to look back at the ceiling then glanced down at his chest as his phone suddenly went off.

He moved it up to see who it was, probably Astrid or Merida, but instead it was Jack.

**Hey, how's it going?**

Hiccup smiled, they hadn't talked today, he was beginning to get worried.

**Good, I have an essay to write...**

**Oh man. Sucks for you.**

**Thanks for the support.**

**Hah, hey I'm sorry for not talking much today.**

**It's fine, I went shopping with the girls.**

**Did you get a pretty dress? Can I get a picture of you in it?**

**No! Gosh youre weird. We got costumes.**

**Oh cool, what are you being?**

**...A viking.**

**Hiccup. You have no idea how loud I laughed at that. Tooth is right next to me giving me a weird look.**

**Shut up! Astrid picked it out...What are you gonna be?**

**I don't know...Jack Frost?**

**I should have guessed that...Are you gonna be the traditional Jack? Like with the hat and tights?**

**That's actually a really good idea. **

**And sparkles, don't forget the sparkles.**

**I will be fabulous~!**

Hiccup laughed, covering his mouth. He could imagine Jack dressed up like that. Sparkly costume, his cheeks and nose painted a blue color and a hat with a bell. It was almost too much to bare.

**Well when you get all dressed up I want a picture so I can remember how ridiculous you look.**

**As long as I get one of you as a viking.**

**Fine...So what did you do today?**

**Got a job! Finally...Oh and my friend is kind of annoying me.**

**Yay for the job, but whats going on?**

**She's making me wait until Halloween to get this 'surprise' and it's making me anxious.**

**Funny, my friend also has a surprise for me on Halloween...**

**Guess we'll have to tough it out together.**

**Yeah.**

Hiccup sat up. What a crazy coincidence, maybe the girls had something planned for both of them. It had to do with both of them. Hiccup really couldn't wait now. Maybe...Jack was...No.

Hiccup shook his head. He was tired of believing Jack was here. If everyone else believed he wasn't, then he wasn't.

**Well, I'm gonna go take a shower and get some sleep. **

**Oh, okay. Goodnight.**

**Night, love you.**

**Love you too.**

Hiccup sat back and placed his phone on his desk.

He turned on his side and closed his eyes. Halloween couldn't come fast enough.


	8. Just a bit longer

**SO orbmanson7 on Tumblr gave me this great idea to wait a little longer on the meeting.**

**I truthfully didn't want to just hurry into it, but so many/all of you want Jack and Hic to meet up.**

**I went through a total block with this, I almost gave up BUT I JUST COULDN'T DO THAT TO YOU GUYS.  
**

**So I wrote this, sorry if it seems short.  
**

**-Nick**

* * *

Rapunzel sat upside down on her bed, writing in her little pink notebook. She placed her pencil against her mouth then ripped the piece of paper out before smashing it up into a ball and throwing it on the other side of the room where Merida was sitting.

Merida was sitting on the empty bed on the other side of the room. She was mostly here to help Rapunzel come up with a plan for the meeting, so far they had none which she expected.

"So Punz..." Merida started, trying to gain Rapunzel's attention.

"Hmm?"The blonde asked biting the eraser of her pencil, not moving her eyes from her notebook.

"Why don't ye have a roommate?"

"She never showed up."

Merida nodded and laid back. She was bored and she thought that would at least start a conversation.

She let out an over exaggerated sigh, then another, then another.

"Are you bored?" Rapunzel asked.

"No." Another sigh.

Rapunzel sighed and sat the correct way.

"Why don't you come up with some ideas?"

"Because yer the smart one, which is weird because yer a blonde."

"How is that weird?!" Rapunzel asked, putting her fingers through her hair.

"Most blondes I know are...Pretty dumb."

The blonde stood up and crossed her arms.

"So that makes all blondes stupid?"

Merida stood up too and smirked, mockingly crossing her arms.

"Maybe, how do I know that's even yer real hair color?"

"W-Well...At least I'm...At least I'm not a ginger!"

That made the red head's eyes widen, then turn into a sharp glare.

"Don't ye dar-"

"Who has no soul!"

Merida darted forward and tackled Rapunzel back onto the bed with a loud battle cry.

The blonde girl screamed and tried to pushed Merida off, but she was a lot stronger.

Merida grabbed a lock of Rapunzel's hair and yanked on it, making the other do the same.

They both yelped in pain, but didn't stop until they began to roll around. They banged into the wall the bed was against then rolled off the bed.

"Stop!" Rapunzel yelled, pushing Merida's head.

"Neva! Say uncle!"

Rapunzel groaned and kicked her feet around.

"No!" She pushed the red head's face back farther.

Merida placed her hand against the blonde's face and pushed it to the side, smashing her cheek into the floor.

Rapunzel felt her face turn red from embarrassment. She could hold her own when she had her trusty frying pan, but when she didn't she was useless. She didn't want to give up so easily, she wanted to show her new friend she could wrestle without giving up or being a baby.

She quickly moved her knee up and pushed against Merida's stomach, then her other one joined it. She pushed hard, making Merida fly off of her.

The red head landed close to the door and rubbed her head, groaning softly.

Rapunzel stood up and brushed her shirt off.

"Now that that's over, can we_ please_ get to work?"

Merida sighed and got up too. She took a few steps toward the blonde and thought, putting a hand on her chin.

"Well, when we get tu the party we should get 'em alone first. Maybe a room?"

"Oh! Seven minutes in heaven?"

"Eh, that game is..."

"Yeah I understand...Uhm..We could always find a quiet place and have them stumbled onto each other." Rapunzel said, going over to feed Pascal.

"Aye, sounds perfect."

* * *

Jack sighed and taped another box shut.

This job wasn't that hard, he didn't make the toys yet, so far he packed them away to be shipped out, but it was still boring.

He grabbed another tiny box that held a toy and placed it in a new cardboard box. He had been doing this everyday after school. He still talked to Hiccup, mostly late at night, but he would have to do his schoolwork at the same time, which was difficult.

A few more toys came his way and he quickly put them in their correct boxes until one filled up, then he taped it and put it on another conveyor belt.

North was pretty old fashion. All his toys were handmade, there was hardly any technology in the whole building. It was fascinating, but it was hard on Jack and his back. He had only been working since Monday, which was three days ago and his back was already killing him. This job was a lot easier then he had first thought, but the pain was hardly worth it.

He glanced up at the clock. Ten minutes until he could go home. He looked up at the ceiling and thanked whoever was making this day go by so fast, then went back to work.

A minute turned to two and two turned to five. Before he knew it the whistle blew and the day was over. He could've fell over right then and there and took a nap, but instead he grabbed his things and headed for the exit.

Walking outside he saw Toothiana waiting for him and he quickly got in the car, putting his things in the back. He flopped down in the passenger seat, put his seat belt on, then closed his eyes.

Tooth snickered silently and began to pull out of the parking lot.

"Rough day?"

"You have no idea."

"Look on the bright side, soon you'll have enough money to pay for rent and buy your own snowboard."

He smiled, but kept his eyes closed.

"Can't wait for that."

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

He shrugged and turned his head so his forehead was against the window. The cold coming off of it seemed to quell the headache that was beginning to creep up on him.

"I could go for some ice cream."

"I should've guessed that." She said, shaking her head.

"But we can get some ice cream."

"Yay." Jack lazily cheered.

* * *

Hiccup typed loudly on his keyboard. He was working on a new project now, he felt as though his professor would never give him a break.

The man was a true nightmare. He was tall and dark and Hiccup wondered what he did to get put in such a horrible class. The man gave tons of work, which was the worst part. It was as if he didn't want anyone to get any sleep at night.

The brunette rubbed his eyes, then went back to typing. He had been working since he got to his dorm, it had been like this for a few weeks which meant he didn't have time to work on Merida's crossbow, but it was almost done anyways, he did have his friend Gobber on his side. He really wanted to take a break his eyes were killing him. He had lost his glasses which was another reason for his sore eyes. He always wore them when doing his work, but he was sure Snotlout hid them somewhere around the room.

He let out a loud sigh and laid his head back to look up at the ceiling. He slowly closed his eyes and grazed his fingers over the keys.

He didn't feel like writing, he wanted to go to sleep, but he needed to get to a good stopping point. He looked back down, letting out a yawn, then began to type again.

His eyes then glanced to the side as his phone made a soft noise. He looked back at his laptop and reached over, snatching the device in his hands and bringing it to his lap.

He finished what he was doing, then looked down at his phone.

**I'm home, finally.**

Hiccup smile. He hadn't gotten to talk to Jack much due to him having a job, sure it helped him get his work done, but he really wanted to talk to Jack.

**It's about time! How was work?**

**It was wonderful. My back hurts and I feel like I'm gonna pass out.  
**

**Sorry, wish I was there so I could give you a massage. :)  
**

**That would be so great right now. How's it hanging where you're at?  
**

Hiccup frowned and looked to his clock. Ever since he had told Jack about him living in California he had to make sure he was accurate with what he was saying.

**The sun is just setting here, I had a rough day though.**

**Is it that professor again?  
**

**Yeah, he's so freaky.  
**

**Sucks for you.  
**

**Ugh! I have ANOTHER assignment due for him, he just won't give us a break.  
**

**I'm sorry babe, I wish I could sweep you away from all that.  
**

**Lol are you gonna be my prince charming.  
**

**That makes you my Cinderella.  
**

**Great.**

Hiccup let out a small snicker and sunk deeper into his bed. Gosh how he wanted to be with Jack, every night he fell asleep holding onto his pillow as if it was Jack himself. It was rough waking up each day knowing Jack wasn't beside him. At this point he was even beginning to doubt Jack was here. He wanted to, but he thought he would have seen him around. NYC is a big place though, if he was here it would be easy for them both not to see each other, especially if their not going to the same college, which was probably the problem.

He closed his laptop, placing it on his desk then laid down completely, clutching his phone tightly in his hands.

* * *

Merida watched Rapunzel for a while, feeling a yawn begin to form in her throat. She soon stood up, stretching until she heard a soft 'pop' come from her back. She groaned in response, then looked over at the blonde sitting at her desk.

"'Ey, 'am gonna head back to mah dorm."

Rapunzel looked up, blinked a few times, then twisted her pencil in her fingers.

She was getting used to the red head's antics, she enjoyed her company. They were both alike with their overbearing mothers and she didn't feel alone when Merida was around. Sure they had just met, but Rapunzel connected with her in a way she had never with anyone before, she was more comfortable with Merida than Jack.

"You can stay if you want." She murmured, making the red head raise a brow in her direction.

"Really?"

"Sure, I mean..I do have two beds."

Merida grinned.

"Alright! I've never stayed over with a friend befer."

That made Rapunzel smile.

"I've never had someone stay over with me before."


	9. How did it end up like this?

**Okay, so I'm sure you can guess what every one's dressed up as. **

**The only two that don't look like themselves are Tooth and Jack.**

**Tooth is simply a fairy, but she's calling herself the Tooth Fairy and Jack...**

**Well he looks like the Jack Frost from Frosty's Winter Wonderland.**

**This chapter is really...Bad. But don't worry, it'll get better, I promise!**

**-Nick**

* * *

The party was pretty normal to Jack. He had never been to a costume party, sure, but it was just like any other party he had been to.

Right now he was with Rapunzel and Tooth, he kept begging Rapunzel about his surprise, but she would say it wasn't ready yet.

Tooth was excited, all she wanted to do was dance, but she wanted to wait so she could see Jack's surprise. She wanted to know what the blonde girl had up her sleeve and why she hadn't let the colorful girl in on it.

Jack sat down in a chair and grumbled about being bored.

"Already?" Tooth asked, sitting next to him and flicking his cute little elf hat.

He nodded, making the bell on the end jingle.

Tooth rolled her eyes and looked up up at Rapunzel as she stood on her tiptoes, trying to look over the crowd.

She then gasped and a huge smile grew on her face.

"Jack! It's ready!" She almost screamed, grabbing the boys hand and pulling him through the crowd and out of the room to the hall leading to the bathroom.

* * *

"Merida, could you loosen up? You're kinda hurting me."

Merida looked back at Hiccup as she pulled him along by his wrist. Astrid was beside them, glancing around for their group of friends, while Hiccup kept giving the blonde desperate looks for help.

"Sorry Hic, just gotta get ya in here fast." She said, looking around the crowd.

The music was loud and people in costumes were everywhere, making it hard for her to find her partner in crime. She looked around, then she seen the blonde from across the room. Merida raised her arm and waved it, gaining Rapunzel's attention. The blonde's face lit up and Merida pointed toward the hall. Rapunzel nodded and turned to her friends, grabbing Jack.

"Alright, Hiccup...Ready fer yer surprise?"

Hiccup blinked, then nodded, putting a smile on.

"Well duh."

She grinned and yanked him through the crowd and toward the same hall Rapunzel had just darted down.

Once there she let go of Hiccup and pushed him so he'd fall.

He landed roughly on his stomach and groaned.

"You okay?" Came a familiar voice.

Hiccup moved his face away from the carpet and looked up, his eyes widening along with the stranger's.

"J-Jack?"

The white haired boy's face showed nothing but shock, he crouched down and gave Hiccup a good once over.

"Hiccup...Is that really you?" He asked, his voice almost cracking.

Hiccup could feel tears forming in his eyes and nodded his head, a smile on his lips.

Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand and pulled him up onto his feet before hugging him tightly.

Hiccup felt his heart race. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and buried his face in his neck, tears slowly falling down his cheeks.

He had been dreaming of this day for so long and now here he was, in Jack's arms finally.

"What are you doing here, Hic?" Jack asked, not moving away from Hiccup.

"I should be asking you the same thing." The brunette sniffled, then moved so he could look into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Well, explanations can wait until later." Jack smiled and slowly leaned down.

Hiccup felt his heart race and so many things flashed through his head. He was finally going to kiss Jack, something he had been preparing for, for a long time. Then the thought of how Jack had lied to him came to mind. His happiness soon was replace by rage. He pushed Jack away and took a step back, turning from him, while hugging himself.

"Hic, what's wrong?"

He could hear the girls gasp and whisper amongst themselves. He didn't want to make a scene, but he couldn't hold back now.

"What's wrong? Jack you **lied** to me!" He said, turning to look at Jack once more.

"Well does that really matter now?" Jack laughed.

"Yes! It does! You told me you moved a county over, not over seas! Why would you do that?"

Jack's smile was replaced with a look of shock once more, then he glared at the viking boy.

"Well apparently that means you lied to me too. I had the right, Hiccup."

"To what? Lie to me? Make me loose all hope? Jack, I seen you two months ago at a café! All of my friends thought I was going crazy!"

"You never told me where you lived, then I didn't think I'd have to tell you...Wait. You saw me? Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" Hiccup growled, standing up more so he could be in Jack's face.

"Hell yeah it's your fault! If you had told me you were here then maybe I would have told you too!"

Hiccup felt like his heart had just been ripped out and then cut into a million pieces, there was no doubt that Jack felt the same.

He could feel fresh tears forming in his eyes, this time they weren't tears of joy.

He turned his head down and sucked in his lips.

"Jack I...I don't think this is gonna work out."

That made all the anger in Jack's eyes disappear.

"Wait, what? Hiccup! Okay...Maybe this is bad now, but we can fix this, we can over come this." Jack nearly begged.

Hiccup shook his head and turned away from the man he once loved.

"No Jack, we can't. I can't trust you."

"Hiccup, please! Give me another chance!"

Hiccup turned back around, tears falling down his cheeks and a stern look on his face.

"Jack, giving someone another chance is like putting another bullet in their gun because they missed you the first time."

"Hiccup pleas-"

"Goodbye Jack.."

Jack fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands as Hiccup slowly walked away, leaving the girls to watch him, then watch Jack sob to himself.

Once he was out of their view he began to run out of the house and down the streets. He was crying harshly and he couldn't stop himself. He felt numb, the only thing he could feel was the pain in his chest and he wanted to jump off a bridge. He wouldn't do that. He was too scared of death, scared of the darkness, even if everything seemed hopeless.

He heard someone call his name, but his mind was so foggy he couldn't tell who it was. He didn't care.

He kept running until he came to a place he once called home. He slammed the door open and ran up the stairs, hearing his father who was somehow still awake call for him.

He ran into his empty room and collapsed onto a corner of the room. He yanked his helmet off and threw it across the room before doing the same to his phone.

He pulled his knees to his chest and hid his head in them, beginning to sob quietly. He didn't want his father to hear him at his weakest point.

He couldn't believe he did that. They could've worked it out, but in that moment Hiccup couldn't see straight, he didn't like Jack anymore. He hated him, but he still loved him. Hiccup wished he had enough willpower to go back and hug his now ex boyfriend and tell him it was okay, that he changed his mind. Hiccup couldn't do that, Jack would never talk to him again, it was over. It was all his fault, everything was his fault. It was _always_ his fault.

He sniffled, then heard a soft purring in front of him. He didn't move, but felt his feline friend slowly try to move into his lap. Hiccup loosened up and let the small cat sit on his lap.

Hiccup looked down at his best friend and petted him, the black cat looked up at him with large eyes, knowing his owner was sad and he wanted to comfort him. Hiccup's face was solemn and tears were still falling down his cheeks, but he felt calm now. Toothless always had that effect on him. It was like everything in the world was okay as long as the little black cat was with him. Hiccup found it funny that a being that is considered bad luck made him feel so much better.

"Toothless I did something horrible, something I wish I hadn't done but...It was the right thing to do...Right?"

* * *

Jack's shoulders jerked as he cried into his hands. He didn't want anyone to see him cry, he had never cried in front of so many people.

"Jack..?" Tooth asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Just as he felt her touch he bolted up and ran out the door. He had to find Hiccup. He had been waiting years for this day and he wasn't gonna let him get away.

He looked around outside, frantically. He had to find Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" He yelled.

He couldn't see him anywhere.

_It's too late._

He clenched his fists and felt his chest tighten.

How could this have gone so wrong? Why wasn't Hiccup happy? Why had he lied? Why had _they_ lied?

He pulled his hat off and threw it on the ground, before running off toward a random direction, he was done.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled, running out toward him.

He ignored her and kept running, he didn't want her to see him cry, he was supposed to be strong. The big guy, the hero.

She walked up to where he threw his hat and picked it up. She turned back to the three girls standing in the doorway. Tooth bit her lip, then pulled out her car keys.

She ran to her car and quickly got in.

She drove around the city, she wasn't sure where Jack was headed, but when it was around midnight she decided to check his apartment. Once there she pulled out her key and let herself in.

The whole place was in ruins. The couch and coffee table were toppled over and the TV was on the opposite side of the room. She walked through the rubble of glass from the pictures that were threw to the ground, then walked down the hall.

There was a large whole in the wall next to Jack's room and his door was ajar.

She slowly opened it and saw Jack sitting on his windowsill, holding Baby Tooth's cage.

The small bird was fluttering around, looking up at Jack as he gazed up at the moon. He had changed out of his costume which was now ripped into pieces on the other side of the room. He now had on his regular pants and his hoodie, hood up.

"Jack?" She said softly.

He jerked and turned his head toward her. His face was red and his eyes were puffy. He was in horrible condition, something she wasn't used to seeing.

He slowly turned his head down and gently placed Baby Tooth on his desk. He swung his legs over the edge of the window and sighed.

"I'm such a dumbass." He said, gripping onto the sill.

Tooth slowly walked over to him, staying a step away.

"No you're not Jack." She said, reaching a hand toward him.

"Yes I am!" He snapped, making her bring her hand back quickly.

He sighed and looked back toward the moon.

"Why didn't I just tell him the truth Tooth? Why did I have to be so..So stupid? If I had told him I was here we would have met already and...And we'd still be together."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Jack." She said, moving close to him.

"Yeah, well...This was a big one." He said, glaring at the moon.

Tooth placed a hand on Jack, making him turn, tears forming in his eyes, but refusing to fall.

She took a step back as he began to stand up and loom over her.

"Jack?" She asked just before she was brought into a tight hug.

She stiffened, then slowly hugged him back. She moved her fingers through his hair and shushed him as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm such a fuckass."

"No you're not."

"I don't deserve someone like Hiccup."

"Jack, don't say that."

"It's true though."

She slowly moved away from him, keeping one arm wrapped around his neck and moved her free hand to wipe his tears away.

"Sometimes things like this happen so we can meet someone better..." She said, slowly closing the space between them.

Jack closed his eyes tightly and kissed her back, feeling a weird sensation fill his body. His mind immediately made him imagine Hiccup. He could feel the boy's arms tighten around his neck and his tiny body press up against him. Even if he hadn't felt a kiss between him and Hiccup, he knew he was kissing Hiccup. He wanted to kiss Hiccup.

His arms around her tightened and they both slowly moved away.

"Hiccup.." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Tooth asked, giving him a strange look.

"Hiccup...I want, Hiccup." He said, letting go of her and walking towards his window.

Tooth looked down and rubbed up her arm. She felt embarrassed and a little angry, but she knew that was a long shot. Jack loved Hiccup more then anything else and she knew he was gonna do anything to get him back.

"Jack I-"

"I need to get him back."

She looked up at him and he turned to look at her.

"If I don't I'll never know what it's like to truly love someone. Tooth, Hiccup is my soul mate and I'm sure of that."

She sighed, then smiled. If she could make Jack happy, then everything would be okay.

"Alright, how can I help?"

* * *

A week past and Hiccup kept getting texts from Jack. Most of them were saying sorry or asking how he was, a few were short poems he randomly came up with. Hiccup would read each text, wanting to say something back, but his fingers wouldn't move.

He was dying inside and with his emotions crashing into a downward spiral so were his grades. He couldn't pay attention in class, instead he'd doodle throughout each lecture. His drawings would start out as pictures of Jack, then turn into hellish creatures from all the nightmares he had been having.

He felt like an empty shell. He had been ignoring his friends, he wouldn't even talk to Snotlout, no matter how many times he brute threatened him. He didn't know what to do or what to feel. He was just...Empty.

He was in his last class of the day now and he was just staring blankly at the front where his professor was explaining things Hiccup wasn't paying attention to.

He didn't noticed someone sit next to him until they poked his shoulder. He slowly moved his head to the side and saw Tuffnut.

He groaned and looked back toward the front.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" The idiotic blonde asked.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"Well it is nothing, why do you even care?"

"Astrid sent me."

Of course. Astrid knew Tuff and Hiccup shared a class. He felt like banging his head into a wall, but sighed instead.

"She knows about the break up, isn't that enough."

Tuffnut was quiet for a moment.

"She wants to know why you're not over it by now."

He looked back over at Tuff.

"How can I get over it, huh? I really loved him. Why don't you tell her that?" He yelled in a hushed tone.

"I think she wants to like...Date you or something."

"I'm gay."

Hiccup had come to terms with it. He wasn't bisexual, he didn't find girls attractive, he didn't find anyone attractive, all he wanted was Jack.

"Tell her that." The blonde grumbled.

"She's been bugging me this whole week to talk to you."

He felt kinda happy that she was worried, but he didn't want her to be. He was fine. Sure, he hadn't slept well and he was beginning to see things, but that was to be expected. He was depressed and tired. He wanted to go to sleep, but he was too afraid of the nightmares that would come.

Hiccup slowly turned to look at Tuff again, but felt his jaw drop as he looked at the lazy looking blonde. He slowly became Jack.

A smile was on the white haired boys face as he laid back in his chair. He was throwing a ball of paper at their professor and snickering as the man looked around to see who it was.

"Jack?" Hiccup whimpered.

He grabbed the boys hand, making him jerk his head to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I love you."

Tuffnut gave Hiccup a weird look and his eyes darted around.

"Uh, good to know."

Hiccup felt his face heat up and he let go of Tuff, hiding his face in his hands.

"I- I didn't..." He sighed and looked down at his lap.

"I'm not usually good with relationships, but if you like him so much, why don't you get back with him?"

"It's not that easy."

Tuff scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Man, you're just like my sister."

Hiccup ignored that comment and pulled his phone halfway out of his pocket. Maybe he should talk to Jack, it would make him feel better or maybe even worse. Either was good with Hiccup.


	10. Accident

**This chapter...I can't really explain it, but it's okay. I wish I did better but alas...I did not.  
**

**Sorry for all the sadness! I just really needed to make this happen, I'm sure in the next chapter you'll see why.  
**

**The next chapter will be GREAT  
**

**I promise.  
**

**-Nick**

* * *

"Please help me."

"No."

"Come on! Rapunzel said you'd help me!"

"If ye need help go ta Astrid."

Jack sighed and banged his head against the wall they were next to.

"Merry-"

"Merida."

"Yeah, Merida...I don't think Astrid would really like to talk to me."

The red head just kept her arms crossed and her nose in the air.

"Yer right, she might just want to beat yer face in. Would du ya good."

"Don't you get that I want to fix things?!"

Merida glanced at him, giving him a stuck up look, then sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"How are ye plannin' on fixin' a mess like this? Hiccup hasn't slept in days, he locks himself in a bathroom stall after each class and cries, he's hardly even talk ta any of us."She sighed and twirled her finger around a loose curl in front of her face.

"Thanksgivin' is this week, me and 'im are plannin' on finishing up a tiny project befer Christmas, but...Like this..." She slouched and gave Jack a stern look before poking a finger at his chest.

"Now you listen, I'll help ya and get the others to too, but ye have te promise not ta mess this up or hurt Hiccup anymer than he already is."

Jack put his hands up and nodded, a small smile forming in his lips.

"I promise, do you have a plan?"

"No, but I know who does."

* * *

Jack was slammed against the wall in the empty hall as Astrid glared up at him, holding him by the front of his hoodie.

"What do you think you're doing showing your face around here?" She asked, venom dripping from her words.

Jack glanced over at Merida who was giving him an apologetic look.

"Well for one I go to school here and two...I need your help."

"My help!?" She slammed him against the wall again.

"GAH! Damn! Are you a girl or the Hulk?!" This time he was thrown to the floor.

He looked up at the blonde, wiping his mouth as she glared down at him.

"State your business, Frost."

He got up, dusting himself off.

"Okay, we both know what happened between me and Hiccup was a big misunderstanding-"

"Misunderstanding? You lied to him." She said, crossing her arms and putting all her wait on her left leg.

"Well..He lied to me too...But that doesn't matter! We're both miserable without each other and you know that."

Her look softened and she looked over at Merida who gave her a nervous smile.

"So you want me to help _you_...Get back with Hiccup?"

"Yes!" He said, pointing at her.

"Forget it." She said, walking past the white haired boy.

"What?"

"I said forget it. Every time I bring you up in one of a the few conversations me and him have he leaves or just looks sad."

"Then I'll talk to him, you just have to make him go or at least read the text." Jack said, walking after her, Merida following.

Astrid paused and looked back at him, staring into his crystal blue eyes with something that could be a mix of anger and sadness.

"Jack, he reads every text you send him, he refuses to respond because he's scared."

Jack gave her a shocked look, then averted his eyes. He didn't know that. He had sent so many things to him and now that he thought about it, they were embarrassing, but he didn't regret it.

"If I send him a text telling him to meet up with me tomorrow...Will you please talk him into doing it? Please?"

Jack looked from Astrid to Merida.

"You too."

The red head smiled and crossed her arms.

"I'm game. Blondie?"

Astrid sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but this better work, I'm tired of seeing him mope around all day."

"Thank you! I'll send it later today, when will you and him be together?"

"Probably after school, we still go to our favorite Coffee shop each day, even if we don't talk."

"Alright, I'll send it out at work."

* * *

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned his head slightly to see Astrid running his way, Merida on her heels.

He had just walked out of his last class and was ready to go to his dorm to work on an assignment, he wasn't in the mood for any of the girls antics.

"Guys, I'm busy today I-"

"You can do ye work while yer with us." Merida said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ya always do."

He sighed and took his glasses off. He was so glad he had found them, they were under his bed the whole time.

"Okay, fine, but you're paying for me."

"Fine by me." She said, putting her arms behind her head and walking along.

Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder, gave him a warm smile and joined the red head.

Hiccup put his books in his shoulder back and ran after them.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Today had been a long and rough day. He had a test before the small Thanksgiving break and he had tons of work due the day they came back. He hated the work more then anything. It was always from the same professor, a man who goes by the name Pitch Black, but his real name was Kozmotis Pitchiner as Hiccup had learned. He haunted the poor boys dreams. He was a terrifying man that pushed Hiccup the hardest and after his class all the boy wanted to do was sleep, but he couldn't. He was too scared to. The man he sometimes called The Boogeyman was always in his dreams.

He hated those dreams, in them he either saw the professor killing Jack or stealing him. He didn't know why or even why he cared. He wasn't supposed to. He should be over Jack by now.

Hiccup tapped his pencil against his notebook as he sat at their usual table. He listened to the girls talking, he didn't feel like paying attention to his work right now, he was too tired to even do that.

"Yeah, Rapunzel actually helped me with mine, she's pretty smart."

"Aye, she is. I saw Tooth and her dis mornin', they told me that they'd both be stayin' here fer Thanksgivin'."

"Really? Do you know why?"

Hiccup drowned them out, he didn't want to hear about Jack's friends. He didn't want to think about Jack, he missed him, but he knew it was over. Jack would easily forgive Hiccup, but...Hiccup wouldn't. They'd have to go through a life changing disaster for Hiccup to trust the older boy again.

"What about you Hiccup?"

"Huh?" Hiccup asked, looking up.

Astrid rolled her eyes and sat back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"I guess I'll go home, Gobber's probably gonna be over, so it might feel like a family dinner." He shrugged, sinking down into his chair.

"Going home for awhile would do you good." The blonde said with a smile.

"I hope. It'll be nice to spend sometime with Toothless, speaking of which, I have to take him to the vet tomorrow."

That made the girls exchange a glance, but they stayed silent.

"Is he sick-"

Just as Astrid was about to go on, Hiccup's phone made a small noise.

Hiccup reached into his pocket and pulled it out. His grip around the small device tightened and Astrid knew Jack had finally sent the text.

She scooted her chair closer to the brunette and looked at his phone.

**Hey Hic, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up tomorrow**

"You should answer him." Hiccup jerked his head back and turned to look at the blonde.

"Why? I can't just forgive him, he lied to me. Plus, I thought you were on my side."

"Hiccup, everyone lies. Remember that new sweater vest you got last week?"

"Yeah."

"Remember how I said I liked it?"

"Yeah."

"Well I didn't."

"What?! I've wore this thing twice!" He growled, pulling at the brown sweater vest he had on.

"See? Everyone lies." She said with a smug look.

He rolled his eyes and reluctantly began to type a reply.

**I'm busy, I have to take Toothless to the vet.**

Astrid hit him upside the head.

"Ow! Why would you do that?!" He asked, clutching where she had hit him.

"Because we all know you want to talk to him. Hiccup, you cry yourself to sleep each night while listening to your guy's song on your iPOD because you want to be with him."

"How did you know that?" He asked, horrified.

"Snotlout!" Merida chirped in.

He slapped his forehead.

"Should've guessed." He looked back down at his phone as it made a noise once more.

**Well, we could meet after.**

"So..?"

He looked over at Astrid, then over at Merida who had moved close to him too.

He let out a groan.

"Fine."

"Yes!" They both cheered.

* * *

**Okay, I guess that could work.**

Jack smiled at his phone and sighed. He was so glad that worked out so well. Tomorrow Jack would finally fix this whole mess, he would get Hiccup back and everything would be okay. It would be like how it used to be, but closer and real.

"Jack Frost?" Jack stiffened at the voice and slowly turned.

"Uh, North? Er...Sir?" He asked, turning toward his boss.

"You seem distracted."

Jack put a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I am, I went through a...Complicated break up and I'm trying to fix things."

"Yes, Toothiana told me this. Would you like help?"

"What do you mean?"

North placed a huge hand on Jack's shoulder and pushed him away from his station.

"Come, walk with me."

Jack gave the large man a look, but didn't say anything. They walked through the chaos of the workshop and came to a door that led to the basement. North opened the door and let the boy in first. Jack was a little reluctant at first, but began to walk down the stairs.

"So, why are we going down here?" He asked as soon as he could see the bottom of the stairs.

"I want to show you something."

Jack nodded and stepped down from the last step. The basement was a large, but cluttered area so he didn't really understand what North would want to show him down here besides dust bunnies.

Jack then turned as he heard a few things moving beside him. When he did he saw a large log sitting on a table attached to a machine Jack had never seen before. The log was stripped of all it's bark giving it a bare, tan look that made the white haired boy move closer.

He rubbed his fingers over the smooth surface and looked over at North.

"What is it?"

"Tooth told me you wished to have a snowboard."

Jack raised a dark brow.

"North, this isn't exactly a snowboard."

"Ah, but it will be." The older man walked over to Jack and placed his hands on the boys shoulders.

"You're going to make it one."

Jack's face exploded with happiness, he let out an excited laugh and bounced for a moment, then calmed himself down, feeling embarrassed from his sudden outburst.

"But uh...How? I've never made one before." He said, realizing the obvious.

"I will help you."

Jack's smile came back and he felt something inside him he hadn't in awhile. He remember when his father had helped him build a snowman and he got a warm feeling inside his heart, this was similar to that.

"Really? S-So how do we start?"

North grabbed two tools and handed Jack one, a smile plastered on his bearded face.

"First, we shape it."

Jack grinned and moved toward his soon to be snowboard.

* * *

Jack walked into his apartment, slipping his shoes off and throwing his bag into his couch before heading to the kitchen. He walked up to the fridge and opened it before taking out a gallon of milk. He opened it, placing the cap on the table and pulled his phone out. He took a few large gulps before quickly spitting it out, a sore taste filling his mouth. He placed his phone down and looked at the date on the milk. He groaned upon seeing it expired a week ago.

It didn't surprise him. He had hardly ate after what happened between him and Hiccup. The only times he did eat was when he was with the others, but for the first few weeks he refused to eat anything more then a small bag of chips and a soda per day. Bunnymund quickly made Jack eat, Tooth being the one to tell him to rough Jack up.

Jack sat at the table. That reminded him. He hadn't talked to Sandy or Bunnymund for awhile. He had gone to Aster's bar the night after Halloween and begged him for a drink, but the Aussie wouldn't even give the poor boy a drop. Jack thanked him for that deep down, he would have done something he regretted if he had a drink.

Jack reached over for his phone and looked at it. He had a few texts from Tooth and one from Hiccup. He quickly went to that one, thinking it was something important like an 'I love you' or 'I miss you'. Instead it was the time he was getting out of the vet's and where they were gonna meet.

Jack sent back a simple 'okay' before standing up and yanking his hoodie off. He draped it over the chair he was sitting in, then put a hand through his hair.

He walked out of the small kitchen and headed down the hall, taking his belt off and throwing it in his room, making it land perfectly on his desk next to Baby Tooth. He then yanked his shirt off and threw it down where he stood before walking toward the bathroom.

He needed a shower, tomorrow was gonna be a big day and boy did he smell. He had only taken a bath twice so far this month and he was surprised no one was complaining about the smell that was beginning to come off of him.

He started the shower and began to take his pants off, once he was finished he got in and bowed his head so the water could run over his aching neck and back. A smile formed on his lips.

Today had been a good day. He'd finally acted on getting Hiccup back and he was doing great with his job, not to mention him and North were making what will be the best snowboard in the history of snowboards.

He hoped that tomorrow would be just as great, he knew it would.

He finished up rather slowly, making sure to clean himself so he didn't smell as bad. He didn't want to disgust Hiccup, he wanted to make this their _real_ first meeting and it was going to be perfect, he just knew it.

When he was done he wrapped his towel around his waist and went to brushing his teeth.

He wondered how it would go down. Would they fight, then finally see how silly all of this was and hug it out? Or will they have a cliche movie moment and run into each others arms while crying and saying many 'I'm sorry's and 'I love you's? He wasn't sure, but both would be fine with him as long as he got Hiccup in the end.

He rinsed his mouth, spat into the sink, then walked into his room. He refilled Baby Tooth's feeder and went to his drawer, putting on a pair of blue boxers, then flopped back on his bed.

He arched for a moment, his back hurt so bad. He twisted and moved around until he heard his back pop, then groaned happily.

"I am too young to feel this old.." He grumbled before getting in a comfortable position and falling to sleep.

_Tomorrow is gonna be a great day._

* * *

Hiccup clutched the carrier Toothless was in. Toothless had gotten a simple check-up and a shot, which didn't take long. Hiccup wished it would've lasted longer, because now he had to face Jack. Astrid and Merida were beside him as they walked toward their usual cafe. The streets were busy today, cars zoomed by and people were scattered along the sidewalk. A typical day in New York City.

They stopped in front of the coffee shop and sat at one of the small tables outside.

"So what do you think is gonna happen?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shrugged and played with the lock on the cage, almost unlocking it a few times.

"I hope it's nothing like last time." He said, leaning on his hand.

Astrid place a hand on his shoulder, then looked past him. He knew someone was coming, he prayed it wasn't Jack.

Merida got up first and smiled.

"Punz! Good ta see ya!" She said as the blonde ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"You too!"

Hiccup turned and saw Tooth walked up to Astrid, who had stood too.

"Where is he?"

"He'll be here, he had to tell his boss he wouldn't be in for work today."

Hiccup looked down and fiddled with the lock some more. Jack gave up a day of work for something as silly as this? He didn't have to do that, this wasn't important.

He then closed his eyes and sighed. No, this was important. Hiccup needed closure, he needed to listen to Jack's side of the story so he could tell his own. They may not get back together, but they could always be friends. Yeah, that would be like eating only one potato chip. Impossible.

"Jack!" He heard Tooth say in a happy tone, making Hiccup sink down more in his seat.

He slowly glanced over his shoulder and saw Jack run up to the girls. He leaned over and placed his hands on his knees, panting heavily.

"S-Sorry I'm late...Phew..Had to run to get here." He said, before standing straight and wiping his forehead.

Hiccup slowly got up and put his hands behind his back. Jack's eyes moved past the girl's and to the small boy.

He walked up to the brunette and reached a hand out, before bringing it back to scratch the back of his neck.

"Hiccup I..I'm-"

"Jack I'm sorry." Hiccup blurted out, making the older give him a shocked look.

"I overreacted and I should have heard you out. I know I've been lying to you for awhile now, but I had a reason. I was always moving and I didn't want you to get your hopes up...I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Hiccup, no, it's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry, I could've been truthful, but I chose not to because I wanted to get back at you. That was a stupid decision and I'll never do it again." Jack said, with a hopeful look.

"Jack...That's just it. I...I don't know if I can give you another chance, I want to trust you, but I just can't."

All the hope in Jack's eyes left and he seemed to slump slightly.

"Oh..." He said, glancing down.

"I'm sorry I- Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as he saw his small cat jump out of his cage. Had he left it unlocked?

Jack turned and went to catch the feline, but it was too fast. Merida was the next to try, but failed also.

Toothless swam through the sea of people, Hiccup running past Jack to follow him.

"Toothless! Get back here!" He yelled as the cat began to get closer to the road.

"Hiccup!" Jack called, running after the boy.

Hiccup ignored him, too scared for his best friend that was now headed for oncoming traffic.

As the cat ran into the street a car began to close in on him. Hiccup felt his heart stop. He couldn't let that happen, he was already going through enough. He couldn't loose Toothless. Hiccup ran as fast as he could and just as he was about to grab the cat BAM!

"No!" Jack yelled as the girls held him back.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup landed on the ground in a bloody mess, not even getting to scream before blackness took over his vision. He knew he had gotten hit, he knew this was bad, was he gonna die? The darkness didn't help him one bit.


	11. Everything's my fault

**So! This chapter is pretty cute I suppose...**

**It's sad too and I can't wait for the next chapter because it's gonna be so cute!**

**I don't think I'm gonna give Trav a chance to write for awhile xD**

**I think my writing is improving, I hope it is...  
**

**Probably isn't but bleh  
**

**-Nick**

* * *

Jack ran through each door, trying to keep up with the doctors, the girls on his tail.

His jaw was clenched and his hands were in tight fists. This was all his fault, he messed everything up, he hurt the one person he had never wanted to hurt.

He ran quicker only to be stopped by a doctor.

"I'm sorry, but you can't come back here."

"Why the fuck not?!" He yelled, anger building inside him that needed release.

"Jack." Tooth said, pushing him away from the doctor.

"The waiting room is that way." The man said, pointing toward a hall.

"Thank you." Astrid said as they began to walk in that direction.

Jack grumbled and flopped into a chair, crossing his arms.

"They're trying to help him, Jack. They don't want you to get in their way." Rapunzel said, sitting next to him.

"I know I just...I just don't want to loose him again."

Tooth sat on the other side of him as the other two girls sat across from them.

"He's gonna be fine." She said, Rapunzel giving him a nod as the colorful girl spoke.

Astrid hugged herself and sighed. "I hope you're right."

"Me too..." Jack said, sitting up straighter.

Hours past and Jack went from sitting to standing. He paced around the small room as others came and went. Rapunzel moved to sit next to Merida and the two soon enough fell asleep, Merida's arm around Punz's shoulder and Rapunzel's around Merida's waist. Astrid was curled up in her seat, texting the others while Tooth was trying to work on some school work.

Jack couldn't get comfortable. He just kept pacing, sitting down and getting back up, going to the water fountain, getting a snack from the vending machine, everything. He was doing his best to distract himself, he even tried to watch the kiddy show that was playing on the TV, but he couldn't.

He then finally sat down and leaned back.

"We have to find Toothless, we'll make some Lost Cat signs or something." He said, placing his elbows on his knees and leaning on his hands.

"Already ahead of you." Astrid said, holding her phone up.

"I told my friend Fishlegs to make some while the Twins and Snotlout are out looking for him."

Jack nodded and laid his head back. He was stiff and sore, plus he was worried as all hell. All he could see in his head was Hiccup as he laid on the cold pavement. His left leg twisted and mangled in a way Jack had never seen before and his face covered in scratches and blood. Jack had refused to let go of Hiccup, even when they carried the boy away Jack rode in the ambulance keeping a tight hold on the younger boy's hand.

He couldn't stop telling himself it was his fault. It was his fault and he knew it. If he hadn't lied in the first place none of this would have happened. If he hadn't tried to fix things with Hiccup this would have never happened. He felt like he couldn't win, he wasn't allowed to have Hiccup.

He slowly closed his crystal blue eyes and tried to get some sleep, it would help him find some comfort, but how could anyone sleep while something like this happened? It was like trying to snooze during the apocalypse.

"Friends of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III?"

Jack bolted up, almost tripping over his feet as he stood up.

"That's us." He said, straightening himself.

The doctor glanced around the group, Merida and Rapunzel finally waking up and Astrid putting her phone down.

"Is his family here."

"Oh shit!" Astrid said suddenly.

"What?" Jack asked, turning to her.

"I forgot to tell his dad what happened!" She said, horrified. She reached for her phone, almost dropping it a few times and walked away to be in private.

The doctor cleared his throat and looked back to Jack who was at the front of the group.

"So, is Hiccup okay?"

"He's fine, but we did have to do something about his left leg. His right arm is sprained and he has minor bruising and cuts all over her body."

"Okay, but what did you do to his leg?"

The doctor didn't speak, instead he sighed and looked Jack in the eye.

The white haired boy could feel the tension and he didn't like where this was going. He felt Tooth slip her hand into his and give it a squeeze to reassure him, but it didn't help.

"We had to amputate it."

That made everything around Jack go dark. He felt like his body was floating through space. No sound, no sight, nothing. Empty. He began to hear voices around him, some were Hiccup's from the past and some were Hiccup's from their fight. He closed his eyes tightly then opened them, his ears ringing and his vision blurry.

"...But you may see him, when his father is here he can fill out some papers for us." The doctor said, now talking to Astrid.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Tooth whispered.

He didn't say anything, instead he just stared at the doctor and Astrid. She had tears falling down her cheeks and there was no doubt Jack did too.

"Jack? Jack are you listening?"

He jerked and looked to Tooth.

"I-I'm fine...Can we go see Hiccup now?" He asked, feeling anxious.

The doctor looked over at him and began to walk.

"Follow me."

Jack let go of Tooth's hand and quickly followed after him, Astrid doing the same.

Tooth stood still for a moment as everyone began to walk too. She looked down at her hand and took in a deep breath before following the group.

Jack was the first to walk in, he paused once he was beside the bed and slowly moved around it to get a good look at Hiccup. The thin sheets were brought up to his chest and he had many tubes sticking out of his arms. He was still out and he would be for awhile. The doctors had told them he was in a coma for the time being. Jack pulled a chair close to the side of the bed and gripped the smaller boy's hand tightly.

The others began to walk in as well, watching Jack as he brushed locks of brown hair out of the boys face. Astrid was hugging herself, she was trying so hard to stay strong and not cry. She walked over to the opposite side of the bed from Jack and sat on her knees, laying her head on the side of the bed.

"Do you..." She cleared her throat before it started to crack and glanced over at Jack.

"Do you think he can hear us?"

"Maybe." He said, tracing his thumb over Hiccup's hand.

He was finally close to Hiccup, he could finally touch him and take him in, but this isn't how he wanted to do it. He wanted to see Hiccup's smiling face and bright eyes. He wanted all of this to be over, but that wasn't going to happen. He almost thought this was all a dream, just some bad dream, but the mix of cold and warmth that Hiccup's hand held was too real. This was all too real.

Astrid bit her lip and looked around, before looking back at Hiccup's peaceful face.

"Hiccup uh...We're all here with you. Merida, Rapunzel, Me...Jack." She started, wiping her eyes.

"The others are out looking for Toothless and your dad is on his way."

She stayed quiet for a moment, not really sure what to say next.

"We can't wait for you to wake up, Hic." Jack spoke up, a small smile on his face as new tears began to roll down his face.

"When you do we can all go out and do something, celebrate. It'll all be for you."

Merida and Rapunzel took a step closer, both in each other's arms.

"Aye, ya told us you've been wanting to go snowboardin' for awhile now."

Jack jerked up at Merida's words. Hiccup liked to snowboard too? He never knew that, it made Jack feel even closer to Hiccup then before.

"Sure you'll have to get a special board...But it'll be fun." Rapunzel said, sniffling.

"And I know just the person who can make it." Tooth said, walking to stand next to Jack.

He smiled up at her.

"Yeah, we'll make sure it's perfect for you Hic." He said, squeezing the brunette's hand.

"With a dragon and everything." Astrid said.

Everyone seemed to be in a better mood, but the air still seemed to hold a terrible feeling. It made Jack sick to his stomach, he wanted to just find the nearest bathroom and throw up his guts.

"Hiccup? Son?" They all heard and looked towards the doorway. Hiccup's father was here.

Jack and Astrid both got up and walked over to the front of the bed with the others.

"Maybe we should leave now." Astrid said to Jack.

Jack nodded and they all moved toward the door as Stoick began to walk in, a doctor following after him.

He took one last look at Hiccup and followed the others.

"It'll be okay." Astrid said, trying to comfort herself more then Jack.

"I know..." Was the only thing he could say back.

* * *

Days past and each day Jack would come back and sit by Hiccup's side, telling him about his day and saying nice things to the small boy. He spent Thanksgiving with Hiccup, his father coming in to. It was silent between the two until Jack introduced himself. They talked about Jack and Hiccup's relationship, but not the break-up, Jack never brought it up, thinking it wasn't important. That day the doctors also fitted Hiccup for his prosthetic leg. They said it would take him awhile to get used to walking on it, but he would be out of the hospital by Christmas.

They kept saying things like that though. They would say Hiccup would wake up the next day, but he never would and it was making Jack angry. They would get his hopes up and then as soon as he spent the day with Hiccup it all left.

Today was the second of December, Jack sat in the boys room. He was laying his head on the bed and tracing his finger's over Hiccup's hand.

"I'm almost done with our boards Hic, they look great." He said, staring at the boys hand.

"I'm gonna work on it more once I leave here for work." Jack said and sat up to glance over at Hiccup.

"I miss you when I leave." He said, standing up and grabbing his school bag.

He then leaned over, pushing locks of hair off of Hiccup's forehead before kissing it softly.

"I love you." He said, going to walk towards the door.

As he was almost there he heard a soft noise from behind him. He stiffened and slowly turned. As he did he saw Hiccup moving, his eyes fluttered for a moment and he clenched and unclenched his fists.

Jack dropped his bag and leaned out the door.

"Nurse! He's waking up!" He said, a nurse looking up from her post and quickly running toward the room.

She ran past the white haired boy and up to Hiccup. His eyes opened slowly and he glanced around the room he was in. He sat himself up and groaned, holding his head.

The nurse gave him a look over and he jerked as she touched him. He was confused with where he was, then his eyes landed on Jack who was standing behind the nurse, his eyes wide and full of tears. Jack was the only thing Hiccup could see at that moment

The nurse moved away and ran towards the door. Jack took that opportunity to walk over to Hiccup.

"Hic...Hiccup are you okay?" He asked, once he was close to the hurt boy.

"I don't know.." He started, then smiled.

"You tell me."

Jack choked and wrapped his arms around the slender boy. Hiccup felt emotions wash over him and tears form in his own eyes as he hugged Jack back.

"Oh Hiccup I'm so sorry, this was all my fault." Jack said, hiding his face in the crook of Hiccup's neck.

"Jack it's okay now, I'm fine, at least I think I am, I might just be dead and heaven is being with you."

Jack pulled away and looked Hiccup in the eye. Hiccup smiled and placed a hand on the side of Jack's face.

"If that's true then I'm okay with being dead."

Jack grinned and leaned toward the smaller male.

This time Hiccup didn't hold back, he put both hands on Jack's face and pulled him forward, kissing him passionately.

While he was in his deep slumber all he saw was Jack, he heard him and he felt him. He saw their fight and how stupid he acted, he even saw past conversations they had, both happily smiling at each other over their webcams. It was something Hiccup had never experienced before and while he was in that world of darkness all he knew was that he wanted Jack. He loved Jack.

"Is it true is he-" Astrid stopped in her tracks and smiled at the two boys, Tooth running up behind her.

Tooth squealed as the two pulled apart.

Astrid smirked and crossed her arms.

"Guess that whole mess is sorted out." She said, making Tooth giggle.

Jack smiled and looked over at Hiccup, who smiled right back at him, gripping his hand tightly.

"So, when am I allowed out of here."

"Soon now that you're awake." Astrid said.

Hiccup sat up more.

"Good, I know I was asleep for the most part, but I can't wait to walk around again."

The room went silent and they all exchanged glances. Hiccup lost his smile and looked to Jack, who was staring toward the bottom of the bed. Hiccup glanced down too and slowly pulled the blankets off of himself.

His eyes widened and he felt something inside him die. His left leg looked horrible. His whole leg was gone from the bottom of the knee down. The stub was wrapped his gauze and now that he saw it, he could feel the pain coming from it.

He let out a choked breath and looked at all of them, his lip quivering.

"D-Does this mean I won't be able to walk...Ever again?"

"No, you'll be able to walk." Jack said, standing up and walking across the room to the counter where a box sat next to the sink. He opened it and pulled out something that looked very familiar to a leg and a hook put together. He brought it over and gently placed it in Hiccup's lap.

"This is what's gonna help you walk."

Hiccup looked it over and looked at Jack, sucking his lips in.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it and it's not that hard to use." Jack said, trying to reassure him.

"I hope so..." He said, closing his eyes, then opened them quickly.

"Did you guys get Toothless?!"

"Don't worry, we found him a few day's after he ran off." Astrid said with a smile.

Hiccup placed a hand over his chest. "Thank goodness."

The room grew silent for a minute, then two minutes, then three until

"Do you think I'll get out sometime this month?"

"Before Christmas, we're sure on that." Tooth said.

"Good...Uh...What about all my work?"

"Don't worry about it!" Came a cheerful voice.

They all looked to the door and saw Rapunzel holding a few books and notebooks.

She ran over, placing them on the small table next to Hiccup's bed before giving him a hug.

"I stayed late at school each day to get any notes or work you needed!"

Hiccup was surprised at first, but once those words left her lips she hugged her back.

"Oh man Rapunzel, I don't know how I'll ever repay you!"

"Getting out of here would be a start." She said, pulling away.

"Aye...That would be good." Came Merida's tired voice.

She came into the room and huffed as if she had run the whole way.

"Ya think next time you can wait fer me?" She said to Rapunzel.

"Oops, sorry! I was just so excited when I heard the news that I wanted to hurry." She said, her face turning red.

"It's fine..." She said, popping her back, then looked over to Hiccup.

"So sleepin' beauty is finally up, ey?"

Hiccup smiled and squeezed Jack's hand, glancing up at him.

"...And ye two seem closer." The red head said with a smirk, crossing her arms.

Rapunzel gasped.

"So are you two finally..?"

The two boys looked at each other, then nodded making the blonde squeal with happiness.

Some time went by, a nurse came in to tell Hiccup that his father was on his way and slowly everyone began to leave. Jack was the last.

"Well, I'm really late for work." He said with a small chuckle.

Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I'll probably be here later in the day though, I'm gonna start coming here after work."

"That's fine, I have plenty of work to keep me occupied."

Jack smiled and leaned down, kissing Hiccup's forehead before going to leave.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Hic?" Jack asked, poking his head back into the room.

"I..I love you."

Jack smiled.

"I love you too, Hiccup."


	12. What do you want for Christmas?

**Sorry this took so long!**

**I've been trying to start a ParaPines fic, but don't worry I'm still gonna finish this fic even if it kills me!**

**Also, sorry this chapter sucks and it's short. Seriously sorry for that.  
**

**Hope you like, because I didn't really know what to do in this chapter.**

**-Nick**

* * *

It was a cold December day, winter was coming fast and snow covered the streets. The wind blew violently as Jack made his way toward the workshop. His hood was up and his hands were in his hoodie pocket. He was enjoying this weather, it reminded him of home. The sharp chill that went through him made him loose all the stress he had. Hiccup was doing better, he could finally walk on his new leg, but he still fell a lot. The doctors said he would be out sometime this week, next week being Christmas.

Jack had been doing a lot to get his mind off of Hiccup's new disability. Last night he stayed up until three in the morning decorating his apartment for Christmas and making sure his tree was perfect. It helped. He got in the spirit for the first time and it was starting to feel a lot like Christmas.

He let out a puff of air, smiling at the mist that appeared as he did so and walked inside the factory.

Everyone was working and Jack would _usually_ head to his station and work. Today he saw that one of the large men was working his. He had met him the other day and became friends with him. Jack learned his name was Phil and that he had been with North from the beginning. Phil had been doing most of Jack's work so he could finish the boards before Hiccup got out of the hospital.

He was practically done. All he had to do was paint them. He already had ideas for both of them and he wanted to get them finished as quick as possible.

North didn't help him as much as he used to, Jack wanting to make them both special and told the older man he would work on them alone. North soon became a father figure to Jack and they would talk a lot once work let out and Jack would head for the hospital.

He was a little surprised that North would still pay him even when he hardly got any real work done, he was actually expecting to get fired, but he never did.

Jack walked down the stairs and quickly went to work. He grabbed a few brushes and went to put the snowflake and ice patterns on his board, having painted his completely blue the day before. Jack was always good at drawing things like this, but he could never draw portraits. Landscapes were his favorite, he really enjoyed painting his ice patterns. They were so unique and different, with a bit of a rough side. Some would look like long rigid cracks while others would look like lace.

He jerked his brush as he heard someone coming down the stairs. He quickly fixed his mistake and prepared for North to speak. When he didn't, Jack did.

"I'm almost done North, I'll be back to work soon." He said.

No answer until he heard a soft snicker.

"Is this what you do at work everyday?"

Jack dropped his brush, his eyes going wide. He felt his heart begin to race. It couldn't be, he was imagining the voice, how could he have even gotten down the stairs?

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and turned on his stool.

There he was, his favorite freckled faced brunette in all his one-legged glory.

Jack stood up and took a few steps toward him, not wanting to touch him, he was scared that if he did the younger boy would break another limb.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked.

"Tooth brought me."

"How did you get down the stairs?"

"I have been practicing you know." Hiccup said, crossing his arms with a pout.

"So does this mean you're out for good?"

The brunette put on a smile and nodded, making Jack grin and run up to the boy, twirling him in a hug.

Hiccup hugged the older boy back and let out a short laugh as they spun.

"I can't believe you came here!"

"I didn't want to wait for you, so once I was home with my dad I called Tooth."

Jack just smiled looking down at the shorter boy.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you standing again."

"Trust me, I'm happy too." Hiccup said, putting his prosthetic up.

It was easily hidden, a sneaker on it. He had a few different attachments, his regular one, one that will help him run and one that would help him swim. He could afford any other ones that were needed.

"Still getting used to this though, I'll probably fall trying to get back up those." He said, pointing back to the stairs.

"How about I help you with that?" Jack said, picking Hiccup up bridal style.

Hiccup yelped and gripped onto Jack's hoodie, a soft blush crossing his freckled face.

"Ah uh okay, but please don't drop me." He said, making Jack chuckle.

"I won't." Jack said, beginning to walk up the stairs.

"At least I hope I won't."

"Jack!" Hiccup screeched, hiding his face in Jack's neck.

"I was joking!" The white haired boy laughed.

When they made it to the top of the stairs, Jack saw that the girls were there too. He placed the smaller boy down and felt a huge wave of relief come over him. Hiccup was out of the hospital, they were back together and everyone was happy. Jack still felt like something was wrong deep down, but that was to be expected after all this turned out so perfect.

"So we're all thinking about going out for pizza." Astrid said as they were walking toward the exit after talking to North.

"Sounds good." Jack said, wrapping his arm around Hiccup's shoulders.

Hiccup smiled up at him and leaned his head against the taller male's shoulder as they walked.

Hiccup was more than happy to do pretty much anything as long as Jack was there. He was glad he got to surprise Jack too, he had been planning it out for awhile and once he told Tooth, she was right on board. He couldn't see how this day could get any better.

"Maybe tomorrow we could all go Christmas shopping! Christmas is coming and I still have half a list of things to get!" Rapunzel said, waving her arms around to show her point.

"That's right! I still haven't gotten you guys anything!" Tooth said, horrified.

"Break starts this upcomin' Mondee too." Merida said.

"Which reminds me of all the stuff I need to catch up on." Hiccup sighed, making Jack laugh and ruffle his hair.

"I'll stay by your side." He said, with a grin.

Hiccup smiled up at him and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, until you get bored."

"If I get bored we can always have a quick change of plans." Jack said, giving the brunette a flirtatious look.

"Keep it PG boys." Astrid said, making everyone laugh.

"Maybe I like to watch mature movies." Jack joked, making Hiccup's face turn bright red.

They all walked to the part of the parking lots where both cars were parked.

"I'm gonna ride with Merida, what about you guys?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'll come with you guys." Astrid said, opened the backseat door of Merida's car.

"Might as well keep Tooth company." Jack said, pointing his thumb toward the colorful girl.

"Aye, we'll meet ya there." Merida said, getting in her car.

Rapunzel gave the three a wave before getting in the passenger seat.

Tooth was in her car when the two turned. Jack politely opened the backseat door and bowed to Hiccup.

"Ladies first." He said, glancing up at Hiccup.

The shorter boy rolled his eyes and limped over to the door, gripping it tightly as he got it so he wouldn't fall. Jack got in after him and wrapped his arm around the others shoulder once more.

"So what do you want for Christmas this year, Hic?"


	13. A long walk home

**Hey! Sorry this took so long, I've been kinda busy...**

**I've been updating and fixing the other chapters, I didn't add much, but I fixed a lot of stuff!**

**But here it is yay~**

**So I'm kinda fighting with myself about what kind of car Jack would get.**

**Any ideas?**

**But besides that..**

**Enjoy!**

**-Nick**

* * *

It was a simple question, but it made Hiccup think the whole time they were in the car and while they were having their little pizza celebration. What _did_ he want for Christmas? He got Jack and that was one of the things on his list, but now that he thought about it he just wanted to go home. Not to his dorm, not back to that old rough bed and his cousin's snoring, but home. He wished he could still live at home, but that was definitely not gonna happen.

"So Hiccup, got a answer for me yet?" Jack asked before taking a long sip of his soda.

Hiccup sat back and looked around at the girls.

"Well, it's not really a Christmas gift, more of just something I really want." He started, twirling his straw around in his drink.

"I really want to find a cheep apartment, one that I can afford. I've...Kinda been telling myself that I'd get one before Christmas." He said, looking sheepish.

"But that didn't happen since I couldn't find a job and well, the accident."

The girls looked around at each other, Tooth looking to Jack who had on a straight face. The blue eyed boy then smiled and sat back.

"Well hey, you never know you might get one." Jack said with a shrug.

Hiccup gave him a strange look.

"Yeah, because I'm so gonna make tons of money in the next week."

Jack laughed and grabbed another piece of pizza.

"Anything could happen, but I do know what I'm gonna get you." He said, taking a bite.

Hiccup smiled, now if only he could come up with something. Everyone was talking about Christmas and what they wanted and what they were planning on getting, but the brunette was never good at choosing things for others. He knew Astrid was used to him not getting her anything and he was positive the others wouldn't care either, but Jack...He wanted to get Jack something.

"I'll remember to pick you up when we go shopping tomorrow." Tooth said to Jack in a happy tone.

"No, I'm fine. I'll walk." He said.

"I'll meet you guys there, I have something I want to look at. A present for myself."

"Are you sure? It's on my way." She asked, turning her head to the side.

"No, I've been walking to work for awhile now, I'm sure I can walk from there to the mall." He said, chuckling.

"If you say so...What are you going to look at?"

"I'm finally saving up money for a car." Jack said, finishing his slice of pizza.

"Really?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yep, I got my eye on a pretty good looking one." He said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Jack, you do understand how much a car is right?" Hiccup asked, giving him a look.

"You guys make it out as if I have no money." Jack said, crossing his arms.

"Ye don't." Merida said, poking a finger toward him with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? How about I pay for all of this then?"

"Jack we bought three pizza's." Tooth said, placing a hand on his arm.

"I know, I can pay for it." He said, proudly.

"Don't you want to save your money for you car?" Hiccup asked, leaning against his hand.

"I have the money." He said, not backing down.

"I'm okay with it." Merida said, finishing her drink before standing up.

Rapunzel did the same and looked back at Jack.

"Are you sure you don't want us to pay our part?"

"I'm sure." Jack said, standing up as everyone else began to.

He pulled out his wallet, leaving a rather large tip to show his point and walked to the front to pay for their food.

The others were waiting outside when he walked out. He looked very proud of himself.

"Okay so ye have money, so du I." Merida said, crossing her arms.

"You're just mad I proved you wrong, Red." He said with a chuckle.

"Well I need to get back to my dorm, I have some work to do." Astrid said.

"Don't remind me." Hiccup groaned.

Jack ruffled the brunette's hair, who in return quickly went to fix it.

"Just be glad break is next week."

"Yeah, if I survive this week." Hiccup grumbled.

Astrid laughed this time and gave him a gentle punch to the arm.

"Don't push yourself too hard. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

Hiccup nodded, rubbing where she had hit him.

"Yeah, I'll be there if I don't fall all over myself." He said with a short laugh.

They all said their goodbyes and went to make their separate ways.

"Hey, Tooth, take Hic home. I'm gonna walk." Jack said as Tooth was getting into her car.

"But I wanna walk with you." Hiccup said, grabbing Jack's hand.

"Wouldn't that make your leg sore?"

"A little, but it's something I have to get used to."

Jack looked over at Tooth who just smiled and gestured for them to go. He sighed and looked down at Hiccup with an eyebrow raised.

"You won't complain?"

The brunette shook his head.

"Nope."

"Alright...let's go."

Jack gripped Hiccup's hand and they both began to walk down the street.

As they were walking, Hiccup started moving closer to Jack and a little slower.

"You okay?" The blue eyed boy asked, glancing down at his boyfriend.

Hiccup nodded.

"Still getting used to this."

"If you want we can get a cab."

"No, I need to walk."

Jack gave him a concerned look, but nodded.

"Okay..."

They walked a bit more and Jack saw the school just up ahead.

A cold wind blew and snow began to slowly fall to the ground. Jack smiled up at the sky as the snowflakes fell down slowly.

Hiccup did the same, looking at the frozen water particles fall and land on his face. It was getting late and the sun was just beginning to set, making the world around them look magical, something Hiccup had never witnessed up close.

Jack moved his gaze from the sky down to Hiccup who was still looking up in wonder. The smile on the white haired boy's face never left, in fact it grew. He was amazed by Hiccup and how beautiful he looked. His cheeks turning a light pink, making his freckles pop, snowflakes falling gently on his eyelashes and in his hair and his forest green eyes bright and full of happiness. Jack had waited so long to be this close to him and here he was, walking around the city that never sleeps while it's snowing with his love.

Hiccup noticed Jack staring and they both began to walk again.

"Something wrong?" He asked, making Jack blink a few times.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just excited about the snow." Jack said with a short laugh.

Hiccup smiled and squeezed Jack's hand.

Once they were close to the college Jack looked toward his apartment that was a ways away.

"So, do you want me to walk you in so you don't fall?" Jack asked, letting go of Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup pulled at his brown jacket's sleeves and bit his lip.

"Can I..Maybe stay with you? I mean, if it's okay that is."

Jack stared at Hiccup for a minute, then a huge smile formed on his face.

"Of course you can!"

Hiccup smiled and hugged Jack's arm as they began to walk again.

* * *

Once in Jack's apartment, Hiccup looked around. The walls were covered in pictures of Jack and other people Hiccup didn't recognize, along with awards and paintings. The white furniture surrounded a large TV and coffee table that had two more pictures on it along with a few Christmas knickknacks. The Christmas tree sat close to the large window next to the living room, it covered in white and blue decorations and a bright star at the top.

The whole apartment was decorated just for the holiday and Hiccup was surprised that Jack had done this on his own.

Jack took Hiccup's jacket off and hung it up for him as the shorter boy took a few steps forward.

"You like it?"

Hiccup nodded, a smile forming on his face.

"My mom used to decorate each year, so I got the idea from her." Jack said, admiring his own work even though he had seen it each day since he put it up.

Hiccup hugged himself and turned to Jack.

"I'm sure she'd be proud."

Jack nodded and walked toward the kitchen.

"How about some hot chocolate?" He asked as he walked through the door that lead to the kitchen.

Hiccup's eyes lit up as he followed after his boyfriend.

"Sounds like a great idea."

Jack went to making the hot drink and Hiccup sat at the two person table, that also had a blue and white Christmas centerpiece.

When Jack was done he gave Hiccup a mug and sat down himself, holding his own.

"So, how has school been?" Hiccup asked, after taking a sip of his cocoa.

"Pretty good even though I get swarmed each day."

Hiccup gave him a sympathetic look.

"That must be fun."

"You have no idea." Jack laughed and slowly reached over to grip Hiccup's hand.

"I'm hoping when they see me and you they'll leave me alone."

Hiccup squeezed the blue eyed boys hand and smiled back at him.

"I'll just have to stay by your side." Hiccup said, thinking back to when Astrid had told him something similar.

Jack's grin grew and they started to talk more. They talked about their plans for Christmas and Hiccup told Jack about Merida's crossbow. Jack went on about how was going to send Jamie and Sophie something for Christmas since he couldn't visit them. It went on like this until it began to get late.

Jack stood up and stretched.

"Today sure went by fast." He said as Hiccup stood.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." Hiccup said, almost tripping for a moment.

Jack steadied him.

"Since we have classes in the morning...I'd say not."

Hiccup smiled.

"Hey uh, can I take a showe- er bath?" He said, remembering his leg.

"Oh sure, do you need anything?"

"Some clean clothes would be nice." Hiccup said.

Jack nodded.

"Alright, I'll find you some."

Jack walked into the laundry room and grabbed a towel and some pajamas he found, then handed them to Hiccup who gladly took them, then Jack directed him to the bathroom.

Hiccup sighed once he was in the bathroom and laid his things on the sink. He took his shirt off, before turning the water on. He slipped his pants and boxers off before awkwardly taking off his leg and sat in the bath.

He felt dirty, he hardly got to bathe at the hospital and when he did he never got to wash his hair. He cupped some water in his hands and poured it on his head, before reaching over for the shampoo.

He was feeling a lot better.

He was with Jack now and even though something terrible brought them back together, Hiccup wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Some time past and Jack laid on his couch, flicking through channels until he found a Christmas movie. He soon heard a soft noise come from the hallway and he turned his head around to look down it.

"Jack? Are these really the only clothes you have?"

Jack smiled and sat up.

"They're the only clothes that will fit you, what's wrong with them?"

Hiccup slowly walked out of the darkness of the hall and Jack felt his heart race and his face warm up.

Hiccup had on bright pink Hello Kitty pajama pants and a white tank top with a sparkly pink fairy on it.

The white haired boy stood up and walked over the the brunette who was hugging himself.

"You look like a girl." He said, making Hiccup glare up at him.

"Thank you for summing that up." He said, before turning his head to the side.

"Why do you even have female clothes?" Hiccup asked, looking back to Jack.

"Tooth stays here a lot, these must be her's." Jack said, holding his chin and nodding.

"I'm wearing Tooth's clothes!? Are you sure she's okay with that?"

"She won't mind." Jack said, rolling his eyes with a grin.

"Plus, they look good on you."

Hiccup crossed his arms and leaned on his right leg.

"Says you."

"Aw, how about I get you some cute Tinkerbell ones? I'm sure Tooth left those here too."

Hiccup scoffed.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He asked with a glare.

Jack wrapped his arms around the smaller boys waist, keeping his grin.

"Maybe."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and pushed Jack away, turning to walk back down the hall.

"I'm glad you're having fun, but I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed."

Jack followed after him and they both walked into his room.

"But it's only nine."

"I need my beauty sleep." Hiccup said, sarcastically, sitting on the side of the bed.

Jack walked over to his drawer and snickered, taking his hoodie off.

"I had a feeling you were gonna say that." He said while placing his hoodie on his computer chair.

Hiccup smiled, then stared at the cage on Jack's desk.

"Hey Jack?"

Jack turned as he slipped off his shoes and unhooked his belt.

"Yeah?"

"What's in the cage?"

"Oh that's just Baby Tooth, she's a hummingbird, Tooth got her for me."

Hiccup got off, almost falling and walked over to it. He bent down to look inside the cage, hugging himself.

Baby Tooth fluttered around, noticing Hiccup and flew up to his face. He smiled at her and stood back up to look back over at Jack, but paused once he saw that the taller male didn't have a shirt on. His eyes widened and he turned to look back at the tiny bird, his face bright red.

Jack slipped his pants off, replacing them with a pair of blue flannel pajama pants. He looked over at Hiccup and could see him glancing over his shoulder.

Jack grinned and walked over to the boy who quickly turned his head back. The older boy wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist from behind, making him straighten up and turn his head to look back at Jack.

"Can I help you?"

Jack shrugged.

"I don't know, you're the one watching me get changed."

Hiccup's face changed colors again and he hid his face with his hands.

"Gah, shut up!"

Jack laughed and let go of Hiccup with a yawn.

He stretched and walked over the bed, Hiccup slowly joining him.

"Ready for bed?" He asked the brunette who nodded and went to taking his prosthetic off.

Jack scooted over and Hiccup moved close to him.

The white haired boy pulled the boy closer, wrapping an arm around his tiny waist. Hiccup laid his head on Jack's chest and closed his eyes with a content sigh.

He had been wanting to do this with Jack forever, it was the best feeling ever. He almost thought it was a dream. What if he woke up tomorrow and he was back in his dorm clutching his pillow like always?

He opened his eyes for a moment and looked up at Jack who had his own eyes closed.

"Jack?"

"Yeah Hic?" He asked, not opening his eyes.

"I love you."

Jack smiled and opened his eyes to meet Hiccup's green ones.

"I love you too, Hic."


	14. Pitch Black

**Short chapter, sorry about that**

**I've just been trying to update a lot **

**which I haven't...**

**But I hope you like this chapter and I'll be working on the next!**

**-Nick**

* * *

Hiccup awoke the next morning to the smell of something sweet and coffee. He let out a groan and propped himself up on one arm and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his free hand. He tried to keep his eyes open and glanced over beside him, but Jack wasn't there. He swung his leg over the side of the bed and lazily searched for his prosthetic on the floor with his eyes still closed.

He soon found it and put it on. He stood up, then fell back down on the bed. He tried again and this time he easily steadied himself.

He walked out of the room and down the hall, he looked around the living room, then toward the kitchen before walking in.

He saw Jack making waffles and whistling a soft tune. He was still in his pajamas, but now had on a t-shirt, so he wouldn't burn himself.

He turned around to place some syrup on the table and noticed Hiccup.

"Well good morning, I wasn't expecting you up for another thirty minutes." He said with a smile.

Hiccup nodded and rubbed his eyes some more, the tiny strap of his tank top slipping off his shoulder and showing his chest, but he was too tired to care.

He walked over to the counter and Jack handed him a mug. He made himself some coffee and sat at the table.

"What time is it?" The brunette asked, taking a sip.

"About...Six thirty." Jack said, picking up a plate of waffles and sitting them in front of Hiccup.

Hiccup reached over for some syrup and poured it over his breakfast.

"This is really early for me, I usually get up around seven thirty." He said, picking up his fork.

"Well you live in a dorm, we have to walk so it takes longer."

Hiccup groaned with his mouth full before swallowing as Jack sat down with his own plate of food and coffee.

"I forgot we have to walk."

Jack chuckled.

"I'm used to it." He said rather proudly.

"I'm sure you are." Hiccup scoffed.

Jack laughed and they continued to talk until Jack finished.

"I'm gonna take a shower." He said, walking past Hiccup and ruffling his hair.

Hiccup nodded and took a big gulp of his coffee before picking up his plate and Jack's.

Hiccup noticed that Jack had a few dishes in the sink and frowned.

_Lazy._

Hiccup rolled his eyes and decided to take this time to wash them for the older boy.

When he was done he stretched and held back a yawn before walking out of the kitchen, he needed to get dressed.

He paused as he was about to walk down the hall. He didn't have any clean clothes.

The bathroom door opened and out walked Jack, already dressed. He noticed Hiccup and walked up to the boy.

"You okay?"

"I don't have any clothes, sorry to ask..But can I borrow some?" Hiccup asked, putting his hands behind his back.

Jack smiled and nodded before he walked back to the laundry room.

When he walked out he handed a pair of jeans and a shirt to the auburn haired boy.

"Are these girl clothes?" Hiccup asked, eying the pieces of cloth in his arms.

"No.."

Hiccup smiled and walked toward the bedroom to get dressed.

"Well the pants are."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and closed the bedroom door.

He laid his outfit on the bed and looked it over before taking his clothes off.

He put the pants on first, thinking that they weren't that girly until he noticed the bedazzled back and front pockets. His eye twitched, but he didn't complain, at least they fit him. The shirt was pretty tight on him though, it was a long sleeve blue and black stripped dress shirt. At least Jack got his style right. It hid the pockets, but he was surprised at how tight it was, fitting him perfectly almost like a second skin. He expected one of Jack's shirts to be baggy on him.

He put his shoe and sock on before walking out of the room.

Jack went to walk past him to grab his hoodie, but paused to look at Hiccup.

"You look good, that shirt was mine from middle school."

That made Hiccup raise a brow, Jack used to be as small as Hic was full grown? Kind of unfair if you asked Hiccup.

"Good to know." He said, walking past the taller male and plopped on the couch.

Jack chuckled and got his hoodie before slipping it on, then did the same with his converses.

He walked back out and noticed Hiccup sprawled out on the couch, his arm covering his eyes. Jack put on a devilish smile and crawled on top of the small boy, who quickly moved his arm to look up at Jack.

Jack just smiled down at him, while Hiccup gave him a suspicious look.

"Can I help you?"

"I didn't get a good morning kiss."

Hiccup smiled before grabbing the front of Jack's hoodie and pulled him down to give him a soft kiss. Jack let a content breath out of his nose and kissed Hiccup back.

Hiccup moved his hands up Jack's neck and into his hair, while Jack use one hand to keep himself up and the other to trace small circles on the brunette's hip.

Hiccup pulled away, panting slightly.

"We should really go." He said.

Jack frowned, but nodded as he got off of the smaller boy.

Hiccup got up and grabbed his brown jacket, slipping it on.

"I'm going to have to stop at my dorm to get my stuff." He said, zipping up his jacket.

Jack nodded and grabbed his favorite grey beanie off the hook. He stuffed his phone and wallet in his hoodie pocket, then picked up his bag by the door.

"Let's hurry than." The blue eyed boy said, slipping his hand in Hiccup's.

* * *

Hiccup led Jack up to his dorm and opened the door. Snotlout was already gone, so Hiccup quickly got his shoulder bag, stuffing a few things in it before turning back to Jack.

"Ready?" The taller boy asked getting a nod from the shorter.

They both walked down the halls, hand in hand as many of Jack's fans watched them. Jack had a happy look on his face, while Hiccup kept trying to hide his from the onlookers.

He wasn't embarrassed, he was just scared that all of them would get mad at him for being with Jack. He was one of the most attractive boys around after all and Hiccup wouldn't be surprised if people began to pick on him even worse than before.

Jack noticed Hiccup's nervousness and squeezed his hand to reassure him. Hiccup looked up at Jack, meeting his smile and smiled back. This wouldn't be so bad.

They walked for a bit longer, trying to find the others, but expected them to be gone. With Hiccups bad leg and the ice on the ground, walking here took awhile.

At one point Hiccup paused and turned to Jack.

"Well, this is my first class." He said, looking to the side.

Jack smiled and placed a small kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Alright, I'll meet up with you later?"

Hiccup smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

Hiccup walked into his room, while Jack turned on his heels, stuffing his hands in his pants pockets. As he was about to walk away he was stopped by a taller man standing in front of him. Jack felt a little uncomfortable, but looked him over. He was a sickly pale, with golden eyes that seemed to look right through you, his hair was black and styled back and he was incredibly skinny and boney. He wore a long sleeve v-neck shirt, black pants and black dress shoes. Jack thought he looked a lot like Dracula without the cape, but didn't comment on it.

"Hello, Jack." The dark man said.

Jack blinked and looked around.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Of course, I've been looking for you." The man smiled.

"Really..?" Jack didn't like this man, he felt intimidated, but refused to be afraid of the stranger.

"Why yes, a few of your professors have come to me, saying that you've been struggling and since my pupils tend to always get good grades they want me to help you."

Oh, so this guy was a staff member. That made Jack feel a little better, but wait...Was this guy saying he was going to tutor him? Oh no, Jack didn't want to be around this creepy looking guy.

"Um, thanks but no thanks, I'm sure I don't need your help that much." Jack said, putting on a smile.

"Oh, but you do." He said, never loosing that smile of his.

"Don't worry, you'll still have time for...Other priorities."

Jack glanced back at the room Hiccup had just walked into, then back to the man.

"Okay..." He said, reluctantly, he was doing pretty bad in his classes for the past few months, due to the break up and Hiccup getting hurt.

"Good." He said, starting to walk away.

"Oh and Jack?"

"Yes?"

"You may call me Pitch Black, I'm sure you've heard of me."


	15. Something from the past

**I really didn't like this chapter...**

**I think that's because I kept writing it over and over. Sorry it took so long :/**

**Also, not too long ago I had a conversation with someone who asked me why I said Burgess was in Denmark. When I first had the idea of making this story, Jack was gonna be in Denmark and Hiccup was going to be in Berk and they would both end up moving to Burgess in Pennsylvania, but I didn't. But I decided to just put Burgess in Denmark because my mother once told me that there was a Burgess IN Denmark. SO I decided it would be a good idea to take the characters out of their 'homes' and bring them to a new place. Hope this clears some stuff up or whatever.**

**Enjoy  
**

**-Nick**

* * *

Jack sat at a small table in the library, across from him sat his tutor Pitch who was reading a book like usual. Jack was supposed to be studying and taking notes, but instead he was drawing random doodles all over his notebook. He glanced up from his notebook to look over at the mysterious man.

Jack hadn't known him for very long, but for the short time that he did he knew that the man's whole life revolved around his work. He didn't have a family from what Jack could tell and he wasn't even planning on leaving the school for Christmas break. Oh! That's right, break starts tomorrow. Great and here's Jack, sitting with a man he's only known for a little less than a week instead of Hiccup.

The night after Hiccup's first day back he stayed with Jack again who had told him about Pitch. Hiccup was surprised at first and said that he was the professor that gave him all the work. That kinda put 'Professor. Black' on Jack's black list, but after spending some time with him he was a little okay with Mr. tall, dark and creepy. He still freaked Jack out and he always seemed to give Jack a look that made him feel super uncomfortable. It was like he was undressing him with his eyes. Creepy.

The blue eyed boy tapped his pencil against his notebook and glanced around the room. He was bored and since everyone else was busy he spent most of his time here. Hiccup was busy with other things such as schoolwork and of course trying to find a job of his own. Jack felt they were moving apart in some way since he made Hiccup start to stay in his own dorm; the walks would make Hiccup's leg hurt.

Pitch noticed Jack's wondering and put his book down.

"Jack?"

Said boy turned so he was looking at the older man, still tapping his pencil.

"Yeah?" He asked, finally putting his pencil down.

"You seem distracted, do you have plans later?" Pitch asked, sitting back in his seat.

"Well...Sorta, I'm planning on taking Hiccup out." Jack replied with a proud smile.

"Ah and I'm sure you're excited for break." The dark haired man said, putting his fingertips together.

"You bet!"

"And since you don't seem interested in our lesson...You may go."

Jack blinked. Pitch never let him go early.

"Really?"

"Why yes." Pitch said, giving Jack that smile that always made him want to run and hide.

He wasn't scared of Pitch, he was scared of the nightmares he got that were about the man. They started out simple, then got more disturbing and that was the one thing that kept Jack from getting close to the professor. He had some kind of aura that made you think of him before you go to bed, it _made_ you have nightmares about him.

"Um, thanks." Jack said, slowly standing up and putting his things away.

Pitch stood and held his book in his hand, keeping his smile. He walked over to Jack and placed a skinny hand on his shoulder, bending down to whisper in the white haired boy's ear.

"Have fun." He spoke, making chills run down Jack's spine.

Jack nodded and quickly walked out of the library, doing his best to look like he wasn't rushing to get away from Pitch, but he was sure he failed at that. Once outside the doors Jack shivered and made a strange noise that was something between a moan and a gag before he quickly ran toward his apartment. He needed to take a shower and head over to Hiccup's house.

* * *

Hiccup let out a silent sigh as he walked around the mall. He had just left the school, saying goodbye to Merida and giving her the finally finished crossbow she so adored. Most of his friends were going home now, Rapunzel was going to spend Christmas with Merida for some reason, Astrid was going with her parents to her Grandfathers cabin, the twins and Fishlegs were heading home and Snotlout...Hiccup still didn't know about him.

Hiccup of course was spending Christmas with Jack. His father was off on another trip leaving Hiccup to watch over Toothless at home for break, although he was trying to convince Jack into letting him bring his feline friend to his apartment. He didn't want to leave his best friend alone while he was away, but he didn't know how Jack would feel about his cat being in the same household as a Hummingbird.

Once again Hiccup sighed and looked around the many shops. He was trying to find something for Jack. Christmas was just around the corner and he still hadn't gotten his boyfriend a single thing. Jack had said something about snowboarding a few days ago, so maybe some gear? That store over there sells goggles. Hiccup smiled to himself and walked inside, looking around.

He walked farther toward the back, passing helmets and gloves before he came across a row of goggles. They were all different colors. Different shades even.

_Fuck._

Hiccup bit his lip and stopped on a pair of brown goggles with green lenses. Might as well get himself something too. He placed them around his wrist and looked back up. He still didn't understand how he was gonna snowboard with his leg, he didn't even have a board.

He thought back to when he had surprised Jack back at the workshop. He looked like he was making boards, but he never told Hiccup if they were or not.

The brunette let out a groan. Jack had only brought up boarding for a split second while they were eating dinner, sure all he said was that it would be fun to do sometime, but that didn't mean they were going to.

_Ugh! Bah humbug..._

Hiccup decided to pick a random pair of goggles, which were silver with blue lenses. Snowboarding or not, this was the best gift idea he had.

He payed for both pairs and walked out of the store. He started to think harder. What else could he get Jack? As he was walking something caught his eye. Something shiny. He walked over to the front of the shop and stared at the shining object. A past conversation with Jack flashed in front of him. It was about his sister.

Now this would be a present Jack would like, this was perfect.

* * *

Hiccup made it home quickly, holding his two bags in hand. He walked inside, slipping his shoe off, along with his jacket just as Toothless ran out from behind the couch and began to rub himself against Hiccup's good leg.

"Hey bud." He said, bending down to scratch down his feline friend's back.

He stood back up straight and walked toward the kitchen, tripping a few times due to Toothless. With his new leg he wasn't used to Toothless moving around his legs like he used to.

Once in the kitchen he placed his bags on the table and went for the cabinet, grabbing some food for his furry friend.

"Hungry?" He asked, glancing down at Toothless as he fixed him a bowl of food.

Toothless let out a low meow and ran toward the bowl as Hiccup placed it on the floor. The brunette smiled down at his friend and walked toward the stairs. He needed to get Jack's present wrapped up before he came over, along with a shower. It had been a long day.

He climbed up the stairs quickly and walked down the hall until he saw a long string hanging from the ceiling. He pulled it and down came the latter that lead to the attic.

He carefully moved up the latter, getting his leg stuck a few times before making it to the safety of his attic. He paused and looked around at the many tools and boxes before looking for the particular box that had what he needed in it. He opened a few boxes before seeing a large box in the corner with a smaller one on top. He smiled and walked over to it, stepping over a few more random items. He moved the smaller box to the side, making it fall on accident, it's contents falling out, but he payed no mind as he pulled out a few rolls of wrapping paper. He looked each over, until he found some that was blue with white snowflakes on it.

_Perfect._

He tucked the roll under his arm and got down to pick up the smaller box. His eyes widened and he looked at the few things that had fallen out. He placed the paper beside him and sat cross legged as he picked up the box and the few pictures and small toys that had fallen out of it. He sat the box in his lap and smiled at the old pictures in his hand. One was of Hiccup when he was little. He was sitting atop his father's large shoulders, both smiling widely at the camera. Next one was of Hiccup sleeping in the back of an old car he didn't recognize. He went through a few more until he found one that made a lump form in his throat. It was a picture of Hiccup, in his mother's arms as she rocked him asleep. She was reading him a book and he was smiling up at her while clutching a small stuffed dragon toy.

Hiccup covered his mouth and closed his eyes. He sniffled and looked back at the picture, a smile on his face. It had been so long since he had seen a picture of his mother since his dad had the only one of her in his wallet. Hiccup was beginning to think he'd forget her. Forget what she looked like.

Hiccup suddenly put the picture down and looked into the box. He moved some things around, such as an old rattle, a pacifier and some baby toys. Once he got to the bottom he felt his heart race and a warmth envelop him. There it was, his old dragon toy. He didn't remember it all that well, but he remembered having it at least. He also remembered loosing it as a child, he couldn't remember how that happened either, but here it was. He moved the box away and held the small plush toy in his hands. It was old and loosing it's color, some of it's stitches were loose and it's insides were falling out, but Hiccup could fix that.

He picked the picture up once more, clutching his toy and smiled sadly at the image of his mother.

"Honey, I'm home!" He suddenly heard from downstairs, then the sound of the front door closing.

Hiccup quickly put the picture in his back pocket and picked up the roll of wrapping paper. He was about to climb down the latter, when he looked back to where his old toy was. He bit his lip and ran over to it, picking it up and climbing back down.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Hiccup yelled once he had finished his climb and put the latter back up.

He ran down the stairs, tripping a few times and having to grab hold of the wooden railing so he wouldn't fall. Once at the bottom he seen Jack sitting on the couch in the living room, Toothless on the back of it, staring at the white haired boy.

Jack looked up and smiled.

"Hey." He said, before glancing over at Toothless who was messing with a lock of Jack's messy hair.

"Hey." Hiccup said, placing the paper on the counter and walking into the living room.

Toothless hopped off the couch and ran over to his owner, purring and rubbing against the boy's good leg.

"What's that?" Jack asked, standing up and walking over to Hiccup.

"Huh?" Hiccup asked before looking down at the toy in his hand.

He blushed and hid it behind his back, while scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh um, nothing."

"You sure?" Jack asked, trying to look behind the shorter boy.

Hiccup nodded and took a step back.

"Yeah um, I have to do something so stay in here." He said.

"Toothless, make sure he doesn't come in the kitchen."

Jack looked down at the cat as Hiccup began to walk away. A smile formed on his face and he began to walk toward the kitchen as well. He took two steps and Toothless was in front of him, his ears back, pupils slits and hissing. Jack's eyes widened and he took a step back, holding a hand out in front of him.

"Okay, okay you win." He said, stepping back until he was against the couch and sat down, crossing his arms like a child.

Hiccup peaked back at the older boy and let out a snicker before he disappeared. He quickly went to wrapping, doing his best to not keep Jack waiting. Once he finished he admired his handy work and peaked out of the kitchen. Jack was laying on the couch stretching and playing with his beanie on his chest. He looked bored and began to twirl it around on his finger.

The brunette rolled his eyes and put the presents back in the shopping bag.

"I'm gonna take a shower now." He said as he began to walk up the stairs, bags in hand.

Jack sat up and turned on the couch about to stand.

"Can I join?" He asked, eagerly.

Hiccup paused, about to move to the second step. He turned and gave Jack a very unamused look.

"Maybe next time." He said, before heading up.

Jack groaned and laid back on the couch once more, Toothless jumping up and curling up on the blue eyed boys chest, making Jack groan once more. Toothless wasn't letting him get away with anything.

* * *

Hiccup stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and another in his hand as he used it to dry his hair. He quickly walked to his bedroom, hoping Jack wasn't going to try and get a peek at him and shut the door.

He threw the wet towel that he was using for his hair on the floor and walked over to the bag he had on his now made bed. He had stayed the night here, he wanted to spend some time with Toothless and get away from the college life.

He shook his hair, making a few left over drops of water fly around the room, then went through his bag. He pulled out a green flannel, a brown t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of different colored socks. One brown and the other green. Hiccup never understood why he liked wearing two different pairs of socks. It was a habit he picked up at a young age and when it became a new fashion statement he was a little more proud of it.

Once getting dressed he combed his hair and went to adjust his glasses, until he realized he had left them in the bathroom. He slapped his face and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger before walking out of the room.

Just as he did something was placed on his head and his glasses were gently placed on his face. Hiccup wiggled his nose and fixed his glasses. He looked up and saw Jack smiling down at him, making the brunette smile back, fixing whatever was on his head. Upon touching it he knew it was Jack's beanie, making him smile more. He liked wearing Jack's clothes, which was another thing he didn't understand. Wearing the girl's clothes though, he wasn't very fond of that, but it seemed to make Jack happy.

He brushed a lock of hair out of his face and went back into his room.

"Thanks for getting my glasses." Hiccup said, grabbing his bag and walking back toward the door.

Jack leaned against the door frame, arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, I just saw them sitting on the sink and thought you'd like them."

"Is that so? Or were you trying to get a look at all this?" Hiccup asked, gesturing to himself.

Jack laughed and put his hands in his hoodie pocket.

"Okay, you caught me." He said, rolling his blue eyes.

The two walked downstairs where Hiccup put on his fur boots and jacket. He said one last goodbye to Toothless, checked everything then followed Jack out the door.

"So what's planned for tonight?" Hiccup asked as they began to walk down the street.

"Well, I was gonna prepare this amazing candle light meal at my place, but I realized I didn't have any ingredients or candles..." Jack started with a shrug making the brunette snicker.

"So now I'm thinking we could drop your stuff off and maybe find a nice place to eat."

Hiccup nodded and slipped his hand in Jack's.

"Okay, got any idea where we're gonna eat?"

Jack looked up at the sky in thought, thinking over all the places he had been, then he got an idea.

"A friend of mine owns a pub not far from here, he's got a cook that makes the best steak, so we could go there."

Hiccup nodded in agreement and continued to look ahead.

* * *

The two sat at a single table at Aster's pub, talking about a few things. Most were about Christmas and others were random subjects such as school.

"And he never gives me a break, I was surprised he let me go early today." Jack said, sitting back in his seat.

"Yeah, he's the first person I see each day." Hiccup said, giving Jack a sympathetic look.

The two had been on the subject of Pitch Black for a while now, neither of them knew how he had come up in their conversation, but it kept it going. As they were going on more about the 'Nightmare King' Bunnymund walked up to them, giving Jack a smug look.

"Haven't seen you in awhile, mate." He said as Jack grinned up at him.

"I'm a pretty busy guy." Jack said and placed his hand over Hiccup's.

"So, is this who I think it is?" Aster asked, crossing his arms, keeping that same smirk.

"Sure is. Hiccup, this is Aster and Bunny, this is Hiccup."

"Bunny?" Hiccup asked as he shook the grey haired man's hand.

"It's what my friends call me." The Aussie stated, letting go of the small boy's hand.

The brunette gave him a smile, which he returned.

"So you guys ready to order? We're kinda short staffed today so 'am gonna have to be your waiter."

"Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Jack said, making Bunny roll his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, now what do ya want?"

"We'll both take the special." Jack said simply.

"What to drink?" Bunny asked, writing a few things down on a notepad.

"I'll take a Coke." The white haired boy said before looking over at Hiccup.

"Water, will be fine." The brunette said.

"A'right, I'll be back with your orders in a few."

"See you later kangaroo!" Jack called as Aster began to walk away.

Hiccup snickered and sat back, crossing his arms.

"Do you and him always communicate this way?" He asked.

Jack chuckled and took his hoodie off, Hiccup having already taken his jacket off. Underneath he wore a blue t-shirt with a batman symbol on the front, it was the only clean shirt he had at the moment, he was planning on cleaning some tomorrow.

"Yeah, but he's kinda like a big brother to me. We have a...Slight rivalry."

"I can tell." The brunette said, taking his glasses off and setting them on the table.

Jack leaned on his hand, giving Hiccup a dreamy look. Hiccup noticed and gave the blue eyed boy a confused look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You have pretty eyes." Jack mumbled, lazy smile still on his face.

Hiccup felt his ears burn and his face turn red.

"Well I uhm..." He started, tracing circles on the table with his finger.

Jack chuckled and sat up as their drinks came.

"So I was thinking.."


	16. A new home?

**Kinda short...But I hope you guys like it! **

**The next chapter should have more on Rapunzel and Merida, but also Hiccup moving in with Jack!**

**Gonna be fun!**

**-Nick**

* * *

It wasn't something Hiccup was expecting. It was a question that made him feel nervous, but excited. It made him want to say yes, but at the same time he was unsure.

"So I was thinking that maybe, you know if you want, you could move in with me? I know how you're always going on about how much you hate staying in your dorm..."

Hiccup wanted to show his excitement. He wanted to scream yes as if Jack had just proposed to him, but he didn't. He was calm, shock showing on his face. He didn't want to be too forward. Jack noticed Hiccup's look and played with the silverware next to his hand, spinning the fork around with his index finger.

"Take it as an early Christmas present." He said, clearing his throat.

Jack didn't expect it to be this awkward, maybe Hiccup didn't want to? Maybe all those times they joked about it were lies. No, Hiccup wouldn't lie about something like that. They wanted to have a life together and this was just a step closer, but Jack couldn't help but worry.

"Toothless too?"

Jack perked up and looked at the auburn haired boy, his blue eyes look straight into Hiccup's forest green. A huge smile formed on his face and he let out a short laugh at how silly he was for worrying.

"Toothless too."

Hiccup smiled, showing those crooked pearly whites that Jack loved so much.

"Okay, I can head to my dorm some time tomorrow and start." Hiccup said, leaning forward in his chair.

Jack couldn't help but do a small fist bump under the table and say a silent "yes!". Now all he needed was a car, that wouldn't be too hard. With the money he's got he'll get one by New Years if he's lucky.

* * *

Merida groaned and laid her head back against her seat. Her and Rapunzel were on the plain to Scotland where her parents lived. She was glad that she had someone to talk to this time around, but she was still bored. Rapunzel was reading a book, which she seemed to be very interested in so Merida was left with nothing. She didn't want to interrupt the blonde and she didn't want to annoy her either.

Rapunzel glanced over at the red head a few times before putting her book down on her lap.

"Are you bored?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm just moanin' and groanin' because ah can." Merida said, giving the blonde a look.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and gripped onto her girlfriend's hand.

"This trip isn't that long so don't worry."

"Augh, I'm more worried about ye meetin' mah folks." She said, her blue eyes look to Rapunzel's bright green ones.

"Why's that?"

Merida twisted a curled around her finger that was in her face and looked down.

"Well...My mum can be a little tu proper and my dad well...Ugh and then there's my brothurs." She let out a groan and bowed her head, her curls hiding her face.

Rapunzel put on a sympathetic smile and placed a hand on the red head's shoulder.

"I'm sure they'll like me." She said, bowing her head so she could get a look at Merida's face

"Oh, I know they'll like you, it's them embarrassin' me 'at's tha problem!"

Rapunzel giggled and sat back in her seat, opening her book once more.

"I'm actually looking forward to that."

Merida threw her hands in the air and groaned again.

* * *

Hiccup gripped Jack's arm tightly as they started to walk home. The wind was blowing violently and large flakes of snow were swirling everywhere making it almost impossible to see a foot in front of them. The streets were busy even with the snowstorm, most people were trying to find a place to take shelter while others were trying to call a cab.

The sidewalks were slowly being covered with ice and snow and as fate would have it, Hiccup slipped, falling on his back and taking Jack with him. The two laid beside each other for a moment, the wind being knocked out of them and turned to each other.

"We should try to get a ride." Jack said making Hiccup give him a sharp glare.

"You think?"

Jack chuckled and helped his boyfriend up before getting a taxi's attention. When the car stopped beside the two boys, Jack opened the door and Hiccup quickly got in, the other boy soon following. Hiccup hugged himself and tried to get warm as Jack talked to the cabbie. When the blue eyed boy sat back, Hiccup hugged him seeing the best way to get warm was each others body heat. Jack didn't mind, he wrapped his arm around his shivering boyfriend and held him tight.

They made it to Jack's apartment in surprising good time, but they didn't question their good luck and quickly headed inside. Once inside they both took off their wet jackets and hung them up. Jack walked over to the couch and fell back on it, putting a hand through his white locks. He glanced over at Hiccup who was watching him with a smile.

"I'm going to take a shower." The brunette simply said and headed down the hall.

Jack smiled and got up himself. He walked toward his bedroom, but paused in front of the bathroom. A few thoughts ran through his mind, but he shook them away and walked into his room.

He slipped his t-shirt off and replaced it with a black tank top. He pulled out one of his drawers and grabbed a pair of blue flannel pajama pants. Once he was done getting dressed he refilled Baby Tooth's feeder and headed out of the room.

He jumped onto the couch and turned the TV on. He flipped through channels until he found a Christmas movie, Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. Classic.

He watched it for awhile until he heard the bathroom door open and soft footsteps walk toward his bedroom. He glanced back, but couldn't really see anything and went back to the movie. A minute or so past and once again he heard footsteps. This time they were headed for him.

"Having fun?" He heard.

He looked up from where he was laying and smiled at Hiccup.

"Yeah, it that my shirt?" Jack asked, sitting up.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I didn't really bring any pajamas and I didn't want to wear girl's clothes again."

Jack smirked as Hiccup sat next to him with his arms crossed.

"Than why are you wearing the Hello Kitty pants again?"

Hiccup's eyes got wide and he blushed, plucking at the soft pink cloth of the pajama pants.

"They're uh...Comfortable."

Jack laughed making his boyfriend give him a playful smack on the arm.

"Sorry sorry, it's cute." He said, nuzzling his boyfriend's cheek and giving it a soft kiss before turning his attention to the movie again.

It was quiet for awhile until Hiccup grabbed Jack's arm and put it around himself so he could lean against the white haired boy's chest. Jack smiled down at his boyfriend as he curled up. Hiccup hated it when Jack said it, but he was the most cutest thing he had ever seen. It was almost impossible for someone to be this cute, but Hiccup was.

"Are you going to help me tomorrow?" Hiccup asked with a yawn.

"Sure." Jack said simply.

Hiccup looked up at Jack with a sleepy smile.

"Thanks Jack." He said, laying his head on his boyfriend's lap.

Jack smiled and put a hand through Hiccup's hair as the brunette slowly closed his eyes.

"I can't have you falling all over yourself and dropping boxes." Jack chuckled.

Hiccup pouted with his eyes still closed and slapped Jack's leg.

"I could do it, but what I meant was...Thanks for letting me move in." He said, opening his eyes and looking up at Jack.

"I've been waiting for what feels like forever to be this close to you, Hic." Jack started, leaning down a bit.

"I was going to ask you on Christmas, but I got impatient, I like having you next to me at night."

Hiccup smiled as Jack leaned all the way down and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

"You're so corny." He said making Jack laugh.

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
